A Heart that Doesn't Bleed
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: In Arrendele those known as ferals, humans with the soul of an animal, are persecuted and exploited. Elsa who is a CEO of a stock company is used to getting everything she wants, that is until she meets a certain Feral who will change not only her perception of the world but also those she shares it with. G!p Elsa, Violence, language, sexual content(Put on hold)
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't.

Her body stood rigid as her insticts of selfish preservations screamed for her to move to do as her handler asked. It was a simple enough action and it would please her master. It probably would get her out of the hot water she found herself in with him lately. But she couldn't.

"KILL HIM!" her handler bellowed for the seventh time, clutching the remote like device that was linked to her "control collar".

He raised his hand above her head casting a eeriry shadow along with the threat of giving her another transitioning wave of pain that would easily kill the average man.

A growl aroused deep in her chest as her lips raised exposing off-white fangs. Fear etched itself onto her handler's features as the very feared creature began stalking him with the intent to kill.

Little did the disagreeing pair realise was that her master was watching from the spectres stand smirking.

He watched as his asset pounced on his employee placing a large, furry paw on his chest digging claws into his flesh drawing out a pained scream the remote long forgotten on the ground.

She roared then like a flash of lighting had her jaws around his neck ready to-

"That's enough Abrielle." The sharp but calm voice snapped her out of her blood enraged state of mind.

Abrielle lifted her head at the sound of her master's voice. She retracted her claws then shifted back to her human form, glancing at the frightened fawn in the corner of the rounded arena.

She looked down to her supposed handler then sneered causing the man to flinch.

"Well done my beauty." her master congratulated smirking. Abrielle walked over to him with a pleased smirk as well. He gave her a head rub feeling the softness of her hair that matched the same color of her fur, cascading down to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her curls once more then waved her off signaling to return to her domain.

The handler stood up shakily then glared at the fawn. "Get out of here Bambi. Shoo! Scat!" he kicked his boot and the fawn shifted running for the small opening which led to his cage. "You could have called her off alot sooner Mr. Hades." He complained.

Hades chuckled deeply shaking his head. "Hook. Hook. You have a hand to spare I should think." He mocked earning a glare from the man.

Hook was always skittish around the Ferals espeacially Tickety, a troublesome crocodile who swallowed not only his electronic watch but also his right hand as well. The Ferals used this to their advantage torturing the grumpy man any way they could.

"Why would you reward her when she directly disobyed?" questioned Hook angryly.

Hades gave an indignant look but indulge his employee either way by replying. "I never wanted her to kill Bambi. No. No. He will grow into a powerful and very expensive Feral. It's her rebelion that drives her each day to survive. The others will follow like blind drones….but not her."

"Yes yes I know she is your favorite, but one of the most dangerous and I no longer wish to train her no matter the pay raise." Hook left with a huff grumbling to himself.

Another shadow appeared, to the average person undetectable. Hades looked down.

"Go to her Hans. I'm afraid this session has impacted her more than I thought it would."

The fox nodded his head then padded off.

Hades straightend out his grey and blue suit, looked over the arena once more then sighed.

X

Hans found Abrielle looking out between the gate bars solemnly sitting atop the tall wall. He could feel her longing for freedom as it leeked off her body from where he stood a few feet away.

The reality of the situation set in. She had killed many children before, in both child and adulthood, which affected her mental health greatly but when she looked into the little fawn's eyes she couldn't. She knew he belonged somewhere and it certainly wasn't here.

As soon as Hans shifted, he approached climbing up to sit next Abrielle. Unexpectedly, like clock work, at the moment he sat down she stood up purposely jumped down and walked away.

"Ah come on! I had an emotional speech prepared and everything!" Whined Hans carefully jumping down as well to run and catch up with the girl.

She looked over her shoulder and giggled. "Why do you think I got up?"

The duo walked to a building that had the number 19 on the front. When they entered they saw a golden butterfly flying around the head of a mischievous looking boy.

"Hey Peter how's it going?" Abrielle quipped strutting towards the table that would resemble that of what they used for children during lunch at school.

"Pretty great! Hook just walked in and he looked pissed. Plus he had blood all over his shirt. So whadda ya do to him eh?" Peter pan asked animatedly.

"She burried her claws into his chest using him as her personal scratching post." Hans scowled glancing at the culprit making her blush and smile impishly.

Peter cackled while Hans shook his head. "At least she didn't literally swallow his right hand Tickety." Hans sneered teasingly while Peter (Aka Tickety) shrugged.

"Well what was I supposed to do just sit there and let him kick my muzzle. The guys a bastard, what can ya do eh?" Peter's hand flew up to his nose. "Besides someone had to show that ol' cod fish who was boss eh Tink?" the golden butterfly shifted to a pretty blonde girl then nodded in agreement with her escort sitting atop his lap.

"Anyway I'm gonna nap in before anyone wants me to kill something." Pan deadpanned shifting into a large crocodile while his butterfly escort fluttered gently around his muzzle settling in the safest place ever in between Pan's powerful deadly jaws as he stalked off to their domain.

Abrielle watched the odd pair with amusement. Tinkerbell had the best bodyguard anyone could be graced with since Pan was extremely over protective of his precious butterfly.

There was a lot of odd pairings here at the colosseum. Ferals were bought from all over to serve as gladiators for entertainment. Some being raised and bred as champaions while others were here simply to die. Abrielle was a full qualified killer and warrior called a Bestiarius. Being a merciless snow leopard all saw her as a monster. All except for Hans.

Since she had received a new master He had scientist and specialist look into what made the Ferals less stressed, which allowed them to live longer and fight better. They suggested escorts, less dangerous ferals that would serve as a companion to their gladiator counterparts.

Hans was her escort and he kept her alive. Not her fighting ability but her only friend, whenever emotional termoil set in and she thought about ending it all he was there.

When they entered her domain she looked around the plain white room then went to her vanity to sit down. When Abrielle looked into the mirror she looked into her intense blue eyes which had black specks and there she saw fear. Not for herself but for those who were destined to only die, those who were crammed into small cages, those who were abused and beaten…like Bambi. With a sigh the Bestiarius picked up the black brush and began brushing her medium length hair which had large curls, most Ferals hair matched the color of their fur if they had any, and Abrielle was no exception.

Hans made himself comfortable jumping onto the bed turing on the television with the remote. He watched as the news anchor announced the next ring battle at the colosseum which was tomorrow.

"Hey lookit it's us!" He yelled with mock excitment

"Turn that off whaddya." Abrielle complained stepping into her bathroom. She removed her black training uniform then got into the shower. When she came out in a robe she found Hans snoring curled up.

She walked over to him and went to gently shake him awake but then stopped having a better idea.

"AHH!" Yelped Hans as he shot up. He saw Abrielle holding her nails in a pinching motion.

"What you do that for?" he whined rubbing the red spot his arm.

"Out of my bed num-nuts." Abrielle shoved him off getting under her white blanket.

The lights turned off as they did every night on schedule.

Hans shifted then jumped onto the bed again snuggling up under Abrielle who groaned in annoyance.

"Why don't you sleep in your bed?" asked Abrielle.

"Shush I wanna cuddle." Hans scolded digging his muzzle deeper between her neck.

"If you start humping me again I will eat you." she ended in a growls.

Hans chuckled. "Come on fluffy you know you are definitely not in any of my….erotic fantasies." Abrielle cringed at his sensual tone then settled in for the long day she knew she would have starting at 4:00 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Employees' eyes widened as they rushed to open doors for the form who's heels clicked along the white, polished floor.

When the top floor was reached a beautiful girl with short raven hair approached with a bright professional grin.

"Hello Ms. Dronning here's your tea. Would you like me to move your board meeting to 3:45 instead 11:50?" the Secretary asked bringing out a notepad from the pocket of her blue, red, and yellow dress.

Sparkling azure eyes stared at her smoothly taking the small cup of tea then walked through double glass doors into her crisp, white, cool office.

She sat down at her large, black desk rolling in her black office chair that was bigger than her own body.

The Secretary watched silently still awaiting an answer from her boss who now was checking her voicemails.

"Hey Elsa! I have very importan- no shut up Olaf I'll play later…OUCH. You bit me! Anyways yeah I'll be there in one no….six-six hours. Now how do you turn this thing o-"

When the message ended Elsa sighed smiling softly, she always found Anna's ramblings adorable.

"Snow white?" she called still staring at the phone.

"Yes?" answered Snow white eagerly.

"Send the board in at 11 please." Elsa instructed in a gentle tone.

"Of course ma'am…you were amazing last night." she added the last part shyly.

Elsa got up and sauntered over to the shy girl. Snow's eyes roamed over her boss's dark blue skirt up to her pail creme button up shirt.

When Elsa reached her she cuped her check softly. "Snow I explicitly told you not to relay anything that happend last night…while we're in the work place is that understood?" reprimanded the blonde softly but with a cool demenaor.

Snow white gulped and nodded quickly turning heel heading for her desk.

Elsa sighed then returned to her own desk to organize the papers and notes she would have to present to the board. Her eyes fell on a magazine that had her face on it. She laughed at the ridiculous headline title and read aloud chuckling. "Elsa Dronning, playgirl or actual lover?"

She supposed both titles were accurate. Elsa did have a reputation with woman but she found that she couldn't help herself being passionately amorous. She just simply loved sex and woman not because she was some horny bastard, no but because she loved the connection it gave her, she lived for it and did her best to never insult or disgrace anyone she had encounters with but instead make them feel like they were the only ones who mattered to her and they did at the particular moment.

A buzzing alarm went off alerting Elsa of the meeting she would have to attend.

Finishing off her tea while walking into the meeting room she handed her cup to a random employee who was looking oblivious.

She took her place at the end of the table. Someone cleared their throat drawing the rooms' attention.

"Now if we may begin please, Ms. Dronning if you may present the comparison chart of both this year and last year's numbers." Asked a man who was in reserved seat for Jafar Vizier.

"Yes of course." Elsa looked to Snow white to turn on the large white board that hung on the wall behind Elsa.

The young CEO stood up straightening her skirt then turned to the board.

"The most successful investments placed in Mr. Triton King's company has been successful…actually all of the companies I've invested in have been successful at replacing payments..all except weasletown." Elsa mused looking at the board.

"IT'S WESELTON!" Elsa glanced over her shoulder and spotted the man-baby who looked outraged his mustache twitching on his face like whiskers on a..well weasel.

"Weasletown, Weselton, the name doesn't matter but what does matter is the fact that your company is guzzling more money than what it is giving." A crow caw caught everyone's attention as they turned to Maleficent and her beautiful black bird who sat atop her ebony bloused shoulder. She ran her fingers through the bird's glistening feathers. The bird shifted into a beautiful young girl with blonde hair in a pink shirt and skirt. She walked over to the large window but turned around at the warning voice of her mistress.

"Aurora..behave yourself." Maleficent warned the Feral nodded then turned back to the glass.

"Ms. Dronning as you may know my company has been financing a new product for Ferals such as my sweet Aurora in allowing them to retain clothing while shifting. Now the science's for such a product are too complicated to go into under the time but I would like to request that My company can take over Weseltown's stocks for more advertising and…more money in Queen's company." Maleficent smirked at Mr. Duke Weselton's Pained expression.

Elsa nodded raisng her eyebrows impressed by the offer.

"Yes be that as it may I'm sure we can all agree that allowing such an offer to go through would be dentemental to the rest of your stock holders Ms. Dronning. Not only would it put the Dragon company in your favor but soon it would start dominating all of us." Mr. King voiced, Frollo, Jafar, Mr. Mickey Mouse all nodded with worried expressions.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Exclaimed a voice dramatically from the brown double doors.

"It's alright Cruella you simply missed…..everything." Jafar deadpanned but being a gentleman stood and pulled out a seat for woman.

She smiled at him then enetered the room, following along her heels was a Dalmation with a diamond collar.

"Come along Anita." Cruella ordered sweetly. When the woman finally took her seat she turned to her Feral.

"Go play with Aurora, Anita." Instructed Cruella.

Anita nodded then trotted over to the Raven who jumped on her back for a ride pecking at her ears playfully.

"They really are darling together we must organize more playdates." Cruella patted Maleficent's arm who nodded in agreement.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Well in conclusion whomever's numbers and finances shows the most significant improvement will receive the Weselton stock…and yes Mr. Weselton even you yourself may compete. I WANT more money and more money I shall get one way or another." Elsa clarrified to the man who looked like he wanted to snap everyone in the rooms' neck including his own.

"Meeting Adjourned." Elsa stood and walked out the room.

X

When she made back to her personal office she saw a small little white kitten who had a single black spot on its back sleeping on the couch and Anna who was in a green numbered sweater, shorts and a green cap covering her red locks which flopped on her shoulders in twin braids, playing with little glass trinkets Elsa prized on her bookshelf. She closed the door more loudly than what was needed. Anna jumped and dropped the elegant crane on the floor braking it's neck.

"It was already cracked!" she quickly defended to her big sister who had an acussing raised eyebrow.

"Yes yes of course it was Anna." Elsa giggled picking up the kitten. "Hey Olaf." She cooed sitting at her desk. "Now what is this oh so important news that you had to skip your college classes and come and tell me."

Anna's face lit up in remembrance. "Oh right! Here." she handed Elsa crumbled pieces of paper. Elsa put Olaf on the desk then unfolded them and looked it over. They were blank.

"Mmhmm fascinating Anna….it's definitely paper." she replied sarcastically. Anna looked at her confused then Elsa slowly waved the blank pieces in the air slowly.

"Oh no wrong pocket. Here just let me.." Anna mumbled digging in the opposite pocket slamming two black slips on the table.

Elsa picked them up looking it over. They were tickets.

"Please can we go?" Anna already started to beg.

Elsa sighed heavily. "Anna you know how much I hate the fights at the colosseum."

"Yeah but we're not really going for that. Kristoff always wanted to work there as a handler and this would be a good opportunity for him and we would just be going there to support him pleeeeeeeeeas." Elsa was always impressed at how many words her sister always managed to get out with one breath, the blonde glanced at Anna who had her hands together jutting out her bottom lip.

"Ugh! Fine." Elsa gave in Anna squealed then jumped onto her sister's lap hugging her while snuggling her head into the crook of Elsa's neck. Olaf meowed trying to paw at their clothes.

Elsa pulled her back and began tapping Anna's nose making her giggle. "I." tap. "Spoil." tap. "You." tap. "Too." tap. She grabbed Anna's cheeks and began gently squeezing. "Much."

Elsa looked down at the redhead then placed her chin atop her head holding her close. "But you're my princess so what exactly am I supposed to do?" she sounded defeatedly.

"Hey how about we go to the tearoom you always wanted to take me to afterwards?My treat." Anna asked straddling her lap and throwing her arms around the older of the two.

"Are you buying?" Elsa asked curiously already knowing the answer.

"Hey you're the one with the money sooooo." Anna grumbled.

Elsa chuckled. "Of course Anna how silly of me."

They sat in silence for a while until Elsa broke it.

"Can you spend the night with me?" she asked quietly. To most it sounded like a simple request but to Anna it was plea. A plea because of Elsa's reoccurring fear and phobia of being alone that fed her chronic depression.

"Of course I wanna spend the night I'm not driving all the way back to my dorm."Anna whined playfully trying to lighten the mood. "And I don't have class this week so I can stay for a while." She lied but the look on Elsa's happy face made it worth it.

Anna picked up Olaf placing him on her shoulder as they exited the building and made it to Elsa's sleek white sports car.

"I call shotgun!" exclaimed Anna.

"What you thought I was going to put you in the trunk?" Elsa teased sarcastically making Anna roll her eyes.

They drove home in a warming silence. Elsa pulled into her stone victorian estate. Two guards opened the large bulky gates that led through a forest path to her drive way. This land had been in her family for generations and they agreed that Elsa would be the one to inherit it while Anna traveled the world but the girl still always saw it as home.

When they made it to the round about driveway Anna glanced at the large fountain that was placed in the middle.

Elsa and Anna made their way up the grand pale stone staircase to the large door.

"IT'S SO GOOD TO BE HOME!" Anna sang out causing an echo setting Olaf on the ground.

Elsa smiled then put her jacket on the coat hanger then walked past the sitting room to the kitchen.

Anna felt a hot breath of air going down her neck. She turned around and gasped when she spotted a gigantic terrifying polar bear. He let out a ground shaking roar that made her hair go back in the gust wind.

"Hey Marshmellow." she greeted cheerfully hugging the bear tightly.

"MARSHMELLOW!" Olaf bellowed shifting into a boy with deep, large brown eyes and white hair with a single patch of black in the middle, and a dopey face who was sporting a teal t-shirt with the Dragon company logo that was too big and black pants.

He groaned in approval nuzzling them both. She and Olaf climbed on his back.

"Mush!" She yelled pointing to the kitchen where Elsa was. The bear looked up at her obviously annoyed. She shrugged impishly and held onto to his white fur as he made his way to the kitchen while Olaf giggled.

Elsa saw them and smiled to herself. It had become rare for Anna to be home from her travels which had left a hole in Elsa's heart but when the younger girl did come to visit it added a new light to the estate.

"Marcello, Olaf, Anna dinner!" she called. The woman made sure she knew how to cook even though she had maids and servants she still liked to have some independence.

Marcello shifted he was a very muscled man with short white hair strong but lovely face and ghostly white eyes. He looked to his master with love in his eyes. He served as more of a bodyguard but was still part of the family. Both him and his little brother Olaf were rescued by Elsa from a circus that treated them worse than one would treat animals.

"Mmmm Pastgana." Olaf mewed drooling over the meal.

"It's pasta Olaf. Pasta." Marcello explained as he began to atttack his pile of food. Elsa always gave him extra because of his enormous appetite that went along with his size.

She sat and sighed in peace happy to see her family together as they played by stealing food or smearing it on each other.

After dinner she bagan doing the dishes when a beautiful young maid in a simple blue dress walked in. "I can handle that Mistress." She offered. Elsa smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"Thanks Cinderella." she said sweetly then walked out but then peeped back in. "And also please meet me in my study tonight."

Cinderella nodded then went back to work.

X

Elsa found Anna and Olaf playing in Anna's bedroom with a shoe lace. Olaf used his little white paw to try and catch his prey but Anna teased him by lifting it to the air.

"Okay you two time for bed." Elsa instructed walking in. Anna frowned.

"Elly you do know I'm in college and have grown way past the whole bedtime thing?" Anna said pouting.

"Yes but in my house.." Elsa started sitting on the bed then she attcked Anna tickling her sides. "You'll always be that sweet,charming annoying little girl who would steal my chocolate!" she yelled over Anna's hysterical laughter.

When they settled down Olaf curled his tail over his noise yawning while his master got under her blanket. Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's nose.

"Goodnight Elsa..i-" she stopped mid yawn. "Wuv you." she finnished tiredly.

"Goodnight my princess. I love you too." Elsa turned off the light and closed the door.

She walked to her study and opened the door. Comfort entrapped her in the mostly wooden styled office. She walked to the book shelf and pick her current read.

About an hour passed before she heard a quiet noise and glanced down at her feet. There she spotted a pale mouse nibbling at her heel.

She picked it up and placed it on the couch beside her.

The mouse shifted and smiled at her. "You said you needed me mistress."

"Please Cinderella just Elsa like I told you when we're in private." Elsa replied in a quiet broken voice.

Cinderella sighed moving closer. "It's back again huh?" she asked putting a comforting hand on Elsa's leg.

Elsa nodded. "I'm so sorry if you don't want to we don't have to it's…just…it would help." Elsa's voice shook as she fought back tears threatning to escape.

"Shush it's alright it's not like it's something I don't enjoy and if it will help then I'm more than willing." Cinderella said softly.

"You're too wonderful to me Ella." Elsa looked at her slowly guilt prominant in her eyes.

Cinderella laughed. "Only because you're just as amazing to me as well." she stood and took Elsa's hand pulling her gently towards the door. Cinderella was the only live in maid that Elsa had despite her vast staff.

Elsa followed her all the way to another door.

When they went in Cinderella closed it then turned to Elsa and brought her close for a searing kiss.

Elsa groaned as her maid's skillful tongue explored her mouth. She sighed into the kiss then placed her hands on Cinderella's hips. Finally Elsa took control over the kiss getting into the rhythm of things she pushed Cinderella back until they landed on her large bed. Elsa's penis by now was throbbing uncontrollably within its confinement.

Elsa straddled her moving her lips to the girl's neck. Cinderella scratched lightly at Elsa's body then moved her hands down to her mistress's skirt unzipping it. She cupped Elsa's member making Elsa gasp.

Elsa kicked off her skirt then began working at Cinderella's dress. When they managed to remove each other's clothing the maid let Elsa take full control.

Elsa palmed her breast drawing out a breathy moan from the Feral while she continued to play with Elsa's balls and shaft.

Not able to take anymore Elsa took off her underwear sighing in relief at the sense of freedom she now had and Cinderella followed her example. Cinderella reached into the drawer beside the bed and brought out a condom which she slipped quickly onto Elsa's shaft.

Elsa aligned herself with her maid's walls and eased herself in. She wasn't extremely large just nine inches. Cinderella moaned at the feeling of being filled. Elsa grunted while the woman beneath her wrapped her legs around her hips while Elsa thrusted panting. She moved her pelvis sideways which drew out a yelp from Cinderella who looked up to see Elsa bitting her lip, her bangs plastered to her head from sweating.

Elsa made sure Cinderella came first then she followed with a relieved and dragged breathy moan. Elsa eased herself down so she was lightly laying atop Cinderella.

Elsa gave her a sweet kiss then laid down wrapping her arm around Cinderella falling asleep.

Cinderella lay awake thinking of her master. Elsa rescued her from an abusive woman and her two daughters who physcally, verbally, and mentally missused her. Elsa gave her a home and nothing but love and as time went by Cinderella learned that her new owner had her fair share of issuess, constantly having depression and loneliness. Until Elsa devoloped an outlet of using sex to fill that hole. Even though the woman was extremely spoiled and accustomed to getting as she wished when she wished she still never took unless it was given and Cinderella's virginty was no exception.

She looked down at Elsa giving her a few more hours of cuddling one of the woman's favorite things about sex.

After awhile Cinderella replaced her body with a large pillow. She got dressed, shifted into her mouse form then squeezed out of a crack in the wall returning to her duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Abrielle paced in her cage continually trying to shake the animalistic thoughts currently in her mind as her long tail twitched with each loud noise that sounded off in distance. She had just recieved the shot that all Ferals recieved before they were prepped for a fight. She didn't know what the injection contained but she was pretty sure it was meant to change one's mindset and make it more primitive relying on instict moreso then anything else.

The Sun had yet to rise as handlers moved hurriedly from place to place preparing.

She saw Peter snapping at some employees doing death rolls and viciously trying to take any limbs from anyone as they tugged him by the snout with a rope tied around it. Whether he was instinctal or not he hated when anyone would touch his nose besides Tinker Bell.

"Come on you disgusting beast!" Abrielle's ears quivered at the harsh tone.

A large man named Gaston was tugging on a chained leash and at the end of it was a black jaguar hissing and swipping large paws that were adorned with thick claws. Gaston did his to dodge the deadly razors laughing boldly. He was the only handler that loved working with dangerous Farels. Abrielle hadn't the slightest clues as to why. Maybe it was a bravado thing?

Gaston reached in his pocket and took out the remote to the control collar then switched on the button. The jaguar wailed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" At the end of the yard a man Abrielle had never seen before with thick blonde hair, a goatee, and a golden dress suit came charging to Gaston.

"Do you know how expensive that Feral is? Unless you have the funds to replace her, which I doubt based on your position then I suggest you handle her with a little bit more care." He had nothing but venom in his words along with digust as he looked at Gaston as of he crawled from a sewer.

"And who are you? Because as far as I see you're not Master Hades so I dont take orders from you." Gaston leered not backing down.

"I am Phoebus de Châteaupers chief administer of Master Frollo's Ferals and other arrangements. That Feral" Phoebus pointed to the ebony cat.

"Is Esmeralda Master Frollo's prized champanion. I tell my superior that you mistreated his asset, he tells master Hades, you lose your job." the threat hung heavy in the air as Phoebus turned and walked away smugly.

Gaston grumbled then began tugging on the leash again this time Esmeralda was more compliant.

Abrielle could tell that the Feral had already recieved her injection as Esmeralda's movements were more of reactions instead of descions.

Abrielle sat on her huanches watching with curiosity as Gaston led Esmeralda to her cage.

"Looks like you got a new Roomie Snowy. I suggest you two get used to each other she's your partner for the fights today.….keep her alive." Abrielle growled that wasn't her name. Gaston shoved Esmeralda into the cage locking the door.

Abrielle just sat in the corner of the cage not making any sudden moves as to not frighten the distressed Feral.

It wasn't size or savegary that gave Abrielle the upper hand in fights it was that out of all ferals she could resist the injection's calling to make her more of an animal. In a fight she could calculate time and strategies.

If she was to keep her partner alive then she would have break the ice. Abrielle took a breath and slowly began to walk to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda turned to her with piercing green eyes, she let out a deep hiss raising the fur on her back. Wanting to look less threatening Abrielle fell on her side and rolled on her back mewing softly.

Esmeralda's features softened as she took experimental sniffs at Abrielle's neck letting her nose rub against her fur.

The moment was broken by a large roar. Both cats jumped looking around to find the source only to see a fierce gorilla banging his chest from within his cage.

Abrielle sighed, today would be a very long day.

X

"Come Elsa let's go! We don't want to be late in meeting Kristoff and Repunzel." Anna called running to Elsa's 1950 teal T-bird car. Olaf bounced on her shoulders almost falling off.

He embedded his claws into the redhead looking for some security making Anna wince.

Elsa checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a kitted V-necked sweater vest that had a plaid blue and pink pattern with a light pink, short sleeved button up shirt. Her pants were dark navy blue khakis with deep blue converse and white laces. She fixed her floopy pink newsboy hat, grabbed her keys then headed out the door.

"It's about time let's go we have to meet Kristoff at the Rock Troll reserve." instucted Anna.

Elsa pulled down the roof of her vehicle then drove out to the dirt road that led back to the city.

"We'll take the highway it'll be quicker." Elsa suggested.

After a 40 minute drive they made it to the vast land that was the Rock Troll reserve.

They pulled up to a large farm house. As soon as the car stopped Anna jumped out. They spotted an old man with greying brown hair in overalls sitting on the porch.

"Hey Grandpabie!" Anna greeted stepping up the porch with Elsa following her. "Do you know where Kristoff and Rapunzel are?" Anna asked politely.

"They're in the barn." Grandpabie answered standing to his feet.

Anna zoomed off with Olaf chasing her in the direction of the barn.

"Elsa would you like to come in? Bulda made some lemonade." Grandpabie offered opening the screen door.

"Yes please." the blonde answered entering the house taking care to remove her hat out of respect.

She saw a pudgy short brunette woman working readily at the oven. When the woman straightend up with a tray of baked mushrooms and cheese in her hands She smiled brightly at Elsa.

"Elsa dear so nice of you to join us. Would you like a mushroom?" Bulda rushed out not waiting for Elsa to answer but making her a plate instead.

"Everytime I come here I always feel like you're trying to fatten me up." Elsa teased taking a place at the round table.

"Whaaaaat… psh no that would be ridiculous although you do look under weight.…have you been eating enough?" Bulda questioned pouring a cup of lemonade.

"Yes Bulda I have a scheduled eating time." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

"And when is that hmm? Once every week?" Bulda reprimanded.

"No…..once every five or six days." Elsa teased taking a bite of her mushroom. Most would bake cookies or cake but not the Troll family….no they would bake mushrooms.

"Joke aaaalll you like Elsa but that type of diet is no way to grow up to be a healthy girl."

"Bulda I'm twenty two I think I'm done growing." Elsa chuckled. Then looked out the window to see a beautiful doe walking across the large grassy backyard.

Elsa stood licking her lips. Both Grandpabie and Bulda looked to see what caught her attention then chuckled.

"Elsa you really should stop pursuing Belle. She's in an active relationship with Adam. " Bulda warned. Elsa just scrunched her nose at the mentioning of the buck. She had a crush on Belle since she first came to reserve two years ago, it wasn't like any other infatuation she had before, it wasn't love but it was definitely somethig.

"Plus the poor dear has been going through something aweful since she lost her little fawn." Bulda commented.

Elsa frowned then looked back out the window. She had no idea Belle had a child…and with Adam.

She hurriedly headed for the back door but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Belle are friends." she defended quickly.

"Exactly Elsa just friends hmm?" Grandpabie walked into the living room laughing to himself.

Elsa walked outside and spotted Belle shifting to her beautiful human form dusting herself off.

Elsa bit her lip approaching. "Hey Belle!" she wanted to face palm herself at how lame the greeting came out to be.

Belle shook the sad expression off her face then whipped around and gave Elsa a sweet smile that made not only her heart melt but her pants to twitch as well. Elsa chased the awful thoughts from her head.

"Hello Elsa." Elsa sighed at her alluring French accent.

"H-hel-hi Belle." Elsa at that moment wished Belle's boyfriend would come and skewer her with his antlers at how stupid she sounded.

Belle giggled making a blush form on Elsa's cheeks. The blonde looked down and chuffed her sneakers into the dirt.

"So how's life here at-at the reserve?" Elsa made a grand gesture at the environment around them.

Belle crossed her arms and leaned against the tree. "It's great. Better than any life for most out there." Belle nodded towards beyond the reserve. It was true always somewhere there was some Feral going through hell itself and back again. Elsa saw Belle staring longingly past the reserve missing someone.

" I heard about your fawn and I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Elsa offered.

Belle saddened at this. "We're already doing everything possible to find my little Bambi..he was always a wanderer." she sighed then wiped a tear from her eye.

Elsa nodded in understanding. Her attention was torn away from Belle to a gigantic buck who was slowly approaching with a lazy gait and swaying head displaying his impressive and intimidating antlers.

Elsa licked her lips nervously but did her best to keep a casual stance.

Belle turned around and grinned widely. "Adam!" she cheered running to the deer caressing his powerfull neck and head.

He shifted bringing Belle into an intimate embrace causing Elsa to turn away.

"Come on Elsa we're not that embarrassing are we?" Adam jested walking closer to her.

"Just enough to make me vomit." teased Elsa making Adam laugh. A pang in her chest arose. Adam was a good man who loved Belle dearly providing her with more than Elsa could ever give her. Elsa smiled a sad smile masking it weakly.

"Oh Elsa you remember the offer I text you?" Adam asked hopefully. Elsa reached into her pocket and fished out her phone then began scrolling through her notifications.

"Is it the one about the job?" She asked looking up from her phone.

"Mmhmm I mean if Ferals ever get the rights to work in employment I definitely want to be the first you hire. I have some great ideas for the Queen company." Adam chimed proudly.

"Hmm maybe you could start working for me now?" Elsa added thoughtfully.

"You can do that Elsa?" asked Belle curiously amazed.

"Well it would be illegal but we wouldn't have to tell anyone and you wouldn't have to come into the office just mail your ideas and I'll send you paychecks. Of course you wouldn't receive credit but that's the best I can do." Explained the young CEO.

Adam looked to Belle who nodded. He smiled and shook Elsa's hand enthusiastically. "Deal."

Suddenly a lound crash startled the three of them. It came from the barn Belle and Adam shifted. Adam offered his back to Elsa who hesitantly got on. He and Belle pelted off towards the barn.

They both easily jumped over the fence that led into the golden field where the barn was located. Elsa held on tightly when they came to a stop at the barn's entrance.

Elsa climbed off and followed the deers into the barn.

When they found the source of the noise the adults rolled their eyes at the foolish teens. Anna was upside down in a large pile of hay squeeking because Olaf was kneading his claws into her rear, Rapunzel was holding a pitchfork pointing it at her boyfriend Eugene, while Kristoff was in an old tractor.

A large white horse with small green chameleon atop his head ran over then shifted to a muscle fitted teen with light blonde hair. The former chameleon was now a boy with a adorable flat face and brown eyes and green hair that was in a slight mohawk.

"Hello Maximus, Pascal." Elsa nodded acknowledging Eugene and Rapunzel's Ferals.

"Hey Elsa." Maximus greeted calmly. Pascal being mute waved to her coping his friend's smooth demeanor.

"Soooo what exactly happend here?" Adam asked looking at the group of friends.

"To be honest it's so complicated that we don't even know." Kristoff deadpanned then got off the tractor and faced the field.

"HAY SVEN GET OUT OF GRAMDPABBIE'S CARROTS BEFORE HE SKINS YA!" Kristoff bellowed.

A reindeer with a carrot in mouth came trotting into the barn then shifted into a boyish looking teen with shaggy brown hair, large nose and brown eyes.

"Hey fellas!" he greeted cheerily chewing the carrot. Kristoff reached for it but Sven snatched it away.

"AH! Share." Kristoff warned. Sven spit out the carrot and Kristoff took a large bite out of it.

"Ew." Elsa gushed looking at Anna who just shrugged with hay pieces sticking out of her hair.

"Hey I do it with Olaf and ice cream." Anna admitted.

"You both are nasty." Rapunzel accused.

Elsa looked at her phone and saw the time."You guys we have to go now if we want of be on time." Elsa exited the barn along with Adam and Belle.

"Hey Kristoff maybe I should apply as a handler at the colosseum too." Eugene shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Psh you have to experience with handling Ferals Eugene." Kristoff snorted.

"I have experience with handling Ferals." Eugene said in an indignant voice.

"Eugen you've only ever owned one.."Anna started.

"And he despise you." Rapunzel finished making Olaf and Sven chuckle.

"Maximus doesn't despise me!" Eugene turned to the horse Feral and waved. "Hey Maxy boy!" who was a distance away

Maximus gave him the finger. "FUCK you!" He cursed.

Eugene laughed nervously as his friends turned to him expectantly.

"It's an inside joke we got going on." he explained.

"No it's not!" contradicted Maximus.

Eugene began nervously rambling. "Yeah he's a joker and-"

"I hate him!" Maximus screamed in the distance.

"Aww whatever! Let's get going. Maximus be good." Eugene sulked to the car putting his hands in his jean pockets.

Anna kissed Olaf goodbye while Rapunzel hugged Pascal.

"Bye Sven see ya later." Kristoff waved off joining his friends in the car.

"It was really nice to see you again Elsa." Belle said softly. Elsa scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"You too Belle." she replied. "If you need anything even if it concerns Bambi call me okay?" Belle nodded gratefully.

"Elsa let's go!" whined Anna impatiently from the car.

"Alright, alright." Elsa tried to ease her sister then waved goodbye to Adam.

When she got in the car Elsa settled herself in for a long drive filled with nothing but chatter from the excited group.

X

Abrielle lay on her forepaws trying to get a good nap in before she had to fight for her life.

"Pssst.. Abrielle are you lucid?" Hans peeked over the cage's edge at his friend. Abrielle shifted nodding her head.

"Yeah Hans but my battle partner is not so please keep it down." Abrielle whispered.

Hans nodded looking around then pulled an energy bar from his pocket. "Here a little something that'll help you today."

Bestiarius were not allowed to eat before any fights or shows something about keeping them "lean and hungry". But Abrielle knew it was to just actually make them more viscous and angry.

She accepted the snack bar readily. The less hungry she was the more she would be able to fight the injection and stay focused.

A noise alerted Hans as he shifted then sneakily snuck out of sight.

Abrielle shifted too, not wanting anyone to give her a second injection for being lucid it could cost her her life taking away reasoning.

She looked to fox gratefully who gave her a charming wink then scurried off.

Abrielle heard voices coming closer so she laid down quickly and pretended to be asleep.

Hades and a new employee named Facilier walked by the cages. Abrielle didn't trust Facilier, he had the face and voice of a con man and something told her he wouldn't be sticking around for very long.

"I am trusting you Facilier with my assets for the day. My husband has had an emergency and I'm needed across town so you'll be in charge in my stead." Hades explained carefully.

"Don't worry Mr. Underworld I'll have everything….under control." Abrielle shivered at the tone Facilier used. Something wasn't right.

Hades nodded satisfied then walked away.

Facilier smirked then began to chuckle deeply.

"Yeees everything will turn out great." He looked to Abrielle then stalked off.

Abrielle lifted her head up and hoped that what ever that man was up to it had nothing to do with her.

X

"Oh my god this is a lot bigger than the pictures." Anna said in amazement at the Roman designed Colosseum.

"I feel like a Ceasar." Eugene chimed looking around.

"You guys go find your seats I'm gonna go meet my interviewers." Kristoff instructed.

Elsa took a deep breath as they stood in line for the ticket booth. She truly did hate the shows but this was for a friend so she forced herself through it.

"Enjoy the show." A woman said with fake happiness as she handed back the group their punched in tickets.

When they found their seats Elsa frowned at the loud and boisterous men and woman who obviously took this thing too seriously as they screamed out horrific things they wanted their favored champion to do to its oppenents.

Elsa sat down on the stone bench and noticed screaming and whining children then rolled her eyes at the stupidity of their parents. Who honestly would bring their kids to something like this?

All the blonde woman could hope for was that there wouldn't be any death matches.

X

Abrielle blocked out the outside noises of the chanting crowds as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. The cage door opened loudly.

"Showtime ladies." Gaston said lassoing chains around Abrielle and Esmeralda's necks.

The black jaguar panted with anxiety but stuck close to Abrielle seeking out comfort.

They were led to a dark caged tunnel Abrielle looked through the bars and saw an overwhelmingly vast crowd. She looked to the side to see who they would be up against first and saw a menacing yellowish grizzly bear roaring and banging his paws on the ground. A piglet had snuck into his cage squeezing in between the bars. The bear nuzzled the piglet gently until it was taken away by handlers distressing the bear even more.

The annoucer sounded off from the speakers thanking the audience for coming and going through regulations of safety.

The bear's cage door opened and he ran out trotting around the arena lookig for an escape route.

"Out first Bestiarius is a fearsome bear from the Hundred acre wood county. His master is none other than Sir Christopher Robin! The youngest master we have ever seen." the anouncer praised earning a cheer from onlookers.

A young man stepped into the ring waving and bowing at the audience then approached the raging bear fearlessly.

"Shift Pooh Bear!" He ordered in an English accent and the bear shifted into a tall overweight man. Chistopher Robin grabbed his hand and lifted it up earning more cheers.

The bear shifted back when his master exited and was chained up at the other end of the ring.

"Next we have our unrelenting Champion, you all know her, all have seen her, you all adore her. Ladies and gentlemen we have….ABRIELLE! Followed by her partner Esmeraldaaaa!" The crowd went balistic at the names and Abrielle ran into the middle of the ring and glared at the crowd. Then looked to her opponent.

She shifted.

X

Elsa couldn't believe that this girl was real. Those eyes, her hair, her face. Elsa's breath shortened into pants as she began to panic. This….had never happened before, she had never felt this way about anyone.

Her mouth stayed agape and her eyes hooded as she stared at beautiful apperition before her. As the girl's eyes roamed over the crowd Elsa could have sworn they had met directly with hers.

At that moment Elsa felt as of her heart had stopped and her life began.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud alarm went off three times signaling the count down to begin. Abrielle shifted back into a snow leopard and began to slowly back to her corner of the ring.

She looked to the spectre stand and saw Facilier sitting in the throne like chair that Hades would normally be seated in.

The crowd joined in the count down. Whenever they did that a feeling of anxiety took over Abrielle, she did her best to get a reign over herself. Her legs began to shake as she panted.

Esmeralda looked just as terrified, this was her first official fight. Abrielle shook violently and growled. This wasn't just any other fight, she had a job to do someone to keep alive and she'd rather be damned then let anything happen to Esmeralda, another innocent life.

A loud deep vibration sounded off in the arena signifying that the fight began.

Pooh bear ripped from his chains before he was even released. He galloped across the arena towards Abrielle who held her place. Dozen of strategies filled her mind as she studied the bear's movements.

She concluded that the best form of action was to agitate him as much as possible then use his weight against him….and stay alive..yes that was very important as well.

At the last moment Abrielle leapt out of the way Esmeralda followed nearly getting tackled.

Pooh bear's face hit the arena stone wall angering him further.

He targeted Esmeralda as she began to scratch at him violently.

Abrielle used the distraction to her advantage and nipped at his back paws avoiding a deadly swipe of his arms.

She kept teasing him until he turned his attention to her. Abrielle used her speed to duck under him facing his behind then she jumped up ontop of his back.

The bear stood on his hindlegs forcing Abrielle to shift and hang on tightly.

Esmeralda attacked his stomach making the bear cry out and fall to his side clutching his new gash.

Abrielle shifted back observing Pooh bear's reaction to Esmeralda's attack.

The most sensitve place on him is his belly…okay she could work with that.

Abrielle needed the bear to rear up again but this time be the one attacking his stomach. She'd have to get Esmeralda to attack his back.

Abrielle sighed and put her plan into action. This wouldn't be easy.

X

Elsa frowned and creased her eyebrows. This Feral was different from the others who were just fighting with savagery. This Feral…she was thinking, strategizing the best plans of attacking.

Elsa's heart rate picked up as she saw the black cat finally jump to the back of the bear while at the same time keeping him facing the direction Abrielle wanted.

The crowd gasped as Esmeralda jumped on the bear's back emmbeding in her claws. The bear stood up roaring exposing his weak spot.

Abrielle stalked closer and began biting and relentlessly attacking Pooh bear's abdomen.

Elsa cringed as blood covered her beautiful fur and the sand she stood on.

Eventually Esmeralda jumped down and backed away with Abrielle. They watched the bear sway then fell backwards with a loud thud.

The audience cheered maniacally. The unconscious bear was lifted out of the arena by the staff.

When the cage door opened Esmeralda zoomed out of the arena Abrielle followed behind slowly.

Staff came and began cautiously cleaning the two cats who were greedily guzzling water out of thirst from their bowls.

Facilier called a meeting before the next battle in a large storage room for the staff.

"Take Esmeralda out of the fights and let Abrielle fight alone." he instructed. The surrounding staff gasped.

"But all of their opponents are meant for someone with a partner." A nervous boy voiced.

"Exactly if we bring up the wow factor the more money this colosseum makes." Facilier explained.

"You can't do that it'd be slaughter. Abrielle is Master Hades prize asset." Hook countered outraged.

Facilier smirked. "I am master now. She can handle herself. The more proceeds.." he looked around the room. "The more money in our pockets.." an overweight handler named Pete finished.

"Exactly." Facilier agreed. Some of the handlers began looking around nodding.

Hans gasped looking down at them from a high window. He stealthily walked along the roof of the bulding jumping down.

He walked as quickly as his paws would take him until he found Abrielle drinking water from a bowl.

"Abrielle the- Facilier he wants you to fight alone so he's taking Esmeralda out of the fights." he rushed out panicked.

Abrielle lifted her head licking her mouth. "What -what do you mean? All of the opponents today are meant to fought with a partner."

Hans shook his head. "I know but he thinks it'll being up the "wow factor" .

Abrielle sighed heavily shaking her head. She knew there was nothing she could do but fight for her life.

Hans expression broke her heart. "Hey… I'll be alright. If I can survive a night of you humping me in your sleep then I can handle a couple of grouchy Ferals. Besides most of the are bunch of spoiled Bestiarius celebrities. I'll be fine." she ended with a lighthearted tone.

Hans smiled at her attempt of trying to ease his own doubts then rubbed his body against hers in affection and ran off.

X

"So who was your favorite Els?" Anna turned to her sister who continued to stare at the empty arena.

Not missing an opportunity Anna licked her finger then raised it to Elsa's ear.

"Don't even think about it." warned Elsa in a cold tone.

"Damnit." Anna cursed she stood up tugging on Elsa's sleeve. "Come on, Eugene and Rapunzel went to go get snacks. I'm starving!" whined Anna playfully with a giggle.

Elsa shook her head. "I honestly have no idea how anyone could stomach something with the sight of all this blood." Elsa chastised but sighed when Anna childishly tugged on her again.

Elsa walked her to the line where the food was sold.

"Are you buying?" she asked the redhead who gave her a look of mock disbelief.

"Why Elsa I am a struggling college student. Where on earth would you get that idea?" Anna said dramatically.

"Of course how silly of me." Elsa reached in her pocket and handed Anna her wallet who giggled and kissed her cheek.

Elsa looked around and saw children running, teens imitating the violence they just saw and adults chatting away oblivious to the hell that was happening on the other side of the wall.

Elsa looked to Anna who was known for being indecisive and figured this would take a while so she took to wandering around until she notice an open door. She checked to make sure she wasn't followed then slipped in.

There was a yard that had cages, some had ferocious creatures others held nothing.

Men were walking around busily in black overalls and a uniform cap.

Then an idea got to her. This could be her chance to find her dream girl. Elsa chuckled at the ridiculously lame name she had given Abrielle.

No one questioned the blonde's presence since they'd seen a lot of spectres come and go assesing their prizes.

She saw a red fox hurriedly coming from around a corner his eyes darting back and forth as if he just sneakily committed a crime.

Curiosity got the best of Elsa so she decided to investigate. She peeped her head from around the corner and gasped. There stood her dream girl lapping at a water bowl while her incredibly long tail swayed slowly.

She was so beautiful. So graceful and she wasn't even trying, just simply drinking water yet she made it look like an art.

Elsa took small steps closer. The large cat's ears twitched as she lifted her head now alerted.

Elsa inwardly cursed she could have sworn she didn't even make a sound. Shit.

X

Abrielle contiued to drinking peacefully until she heard someone trying to sneak up on her and was failing miserably. It couldn't have been Hans, that boy was the only one who could slip beneath her undetected.

Her ears twitched at the footsteps, who the fuck was making all that racket. Abrielle turned around and silently gasped.

There was a beautiful blonde woman standing before her looking like a caught bird.

Abrielle stepped forward and the blonde woman scrambled to get away falling to her rear.

Abrielle smirked inwardly at the woman's nervous behavior. It was actually kinda…cute.

Deciding to tease her some more Abrielle chuffed softly then began to plafully stalk the blonde circling her.

The woman's breathing labored as she looked around then in a blink of an eye the cat was gone.

Abrielle shook her rump and lightly pounced on her make pretend prey.

"Oooo heaven help me!" she gasped out as Abrielle kneeded her paws gently into her chest.

X

Welp. Thought Elsa…this is it and all because she couldn't keep it in her pants.

Elsa whimpered and closed her eyes bracing herself for her fate as the cat lowered her head to Elsa's face.

X

Abrielle was enjoying this. Maybe a little too much.

She blew a breath through her nose into the woman's face.

Abrielle noticed a lovely scent resonating from the blonde locks. She shoved her face into the curls and inhaled deeply enjoying the scent of lavender.

She pulled back and gazed at the woman with hooded eyes, a little dazed from the smell.

X

Elsa's breath hitched as she studied the dark blue and black hues that were Abrielle's eyes. Her hand experimentally reached up and touched the plush coat of the cat's underbelly. Elsa felt her pulse and her heartbeat quicken then shut her eyes once more focusing on what she felt.

X

Who was this woman? No one but Hans had ever touched her gently like this. No one had ever looked into her soul because everyone believed she didn't have one. Not once did anyone give her the trust this woman gave her.

Letting her guard down Abrielle shifted yet the blonde's hand remained... there on her heart.

X

Elsa didn't dare open her eyes again. If Abrielle's face defermented her control from a distance she didn't know what would happen with the girl straddling her.

X

Abrielle contiued on examining her prey's pleasant features. A cough brought her back to present.

When she looked up she saw a fox giving her a coy smile.

"I hate to be a cockblock here but the fight is about start." he replied snarkly.

Abrielle rolled her eyes the shifted leaping over the woman, she grabbed the scruff of Hans neck, then trotted off ignoring his protest.

X

Elsa wiped a hand over her face hoping to recover from the moment. Her legs shook as she tried to stand but immediately fell back down.

"I'm in so much trouble." she mused to herself.

Finding her feet Elsa made her way back to her sister who looked to be holding every food item the stall had to offer.

She looked back to the wall and prayed that this was not the last time she'd see the mesmerizing girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now our next opponent has made a public claim against the beloved celebrity, Mufasa, by stating he is in fact the true king of jungle. So good on lookers we'll just have to wait see if he proves himself. HERE HE IS FOLKS OWNED BY CLAYTON. LET'S WELCOME TARZAN!"

Large gate doors were broken through and along came charging in a massive silverback gorilla who let out a ground shaking thunderous roar, while pounding on his chest.

Abrielle gulped but immediately brushed off the doubt. In a fight doubt could determine life or death.

She swayed back and forth on her paws as the count down proceeded when her eyes fell on a certain blonde who hand her hands clutched over her chest in worry.

Abrielle felt a warm tingly feeling spreading through belly. WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

"Stop it Abrielle stop it!" She reprimanded herself. Out of the thousands of eyes that were most definitely on her she could only feel the gaze of those azure orbs. The woman looked so worried…only two people had ever worried for her when she was in the arena and that was Hans who was her only friend and Hades but he only cared about losing an expensive asset.

She looked to the woman once more. They made eye contact. The look of adoration the blonde sended her made Abrielle feel like she could accomplish anything and for once in a long time she had something to fight for. She squared her shoulders and got into a swaggering stance of confidence, raising her tail, bristling her fur, and ripping out a loud pitched roar. The display of dominance sent the crowd into a frenzy, Elsa into a loving daze, and Tarzan into a rage.

X

SHE LOOKED AT ME SHE LOOKED DIRECTLY AT ME! Elsa inwardly cheered as she remembered the sweet musky scent of Abrielle.

"Mmmm I just gotta have her…" Elsa mewled practically drooling.

"What was that Els?!" Rapunzel asked over the cheering crowd.

Elsa blushed and coughed crossing her legs replying. "Ehem nothing I didn't say anything. I'm good." she rushed out.

"I hope Abrielle wins." Anna hoped but Eugene just scoffed.

"Psh are you kidding that lil'ole pussy cat against that monster he'll at least put her in a coma for the next five years. WHOAH COME ON TARZAN PROVE YOU'RE THE REAL KING OF THE JUNGLE!" He whooped throwing his arms up

Elsa groaned hoping with all of her being that Abrielle had a few tricks up her a…fur.

X

Abrielle stood still waiting for the creature's first move. He came charging at her full force and she leapt out of the way only to be dragged back by her long tail and slammed down in the ground. Normally it helped with balance but now it was proving to be a disadvantage.

The air left her lungs when she open her eyes she saw two large fists coming down she quickly turned away the hands barely missing her.

When she was on her feet she ran and the crowd laughed some even booed. Come on come on. She needed time. Weakness. Weakness! Every opponent has a weakness. She was yanked by the tail once again and lifted out the air in fear she scratched at his chest leaving a nasty mark.

He roared then chucked her aside clutching his new wound.

Taking the time to recover he turned to Abrielle with bloodshot eyes full of hatred and ran to her jumping to body slam his fists into her body. She dodge it and nipped his fists causing him jump up and down.

Then he turned to the cat and chased her some more roaring while stumbling over his gallop reaching for her tail again.

X

Elsa bit her nails to stubs then she saw it. The jumping, the trippy moves, the desperate reaching just to hurt Abrielle.…these were all signs of a temper tantrum. The angrier the ape got the sloppier he'd become.

But Abrielle hasn't even figured that out yet.

On impulse she stood up from her seat and bellowed out. "ANGER!" Anna along with the rest of the crowd looked at the woman as if she was crazy. In any given circumstance Elsa would have been embarrassed but she would parade around naked and painted purple if meant to save Abrielle.

X

"ANGER!" Abrielle's head snapped to blonde. Anger? What does that mean?

Then she looked to gorilla who came at her again earning a scratch across the forearm. He growled in frustration and filled his fist full of sand splashing it every where pounding his chest again. Abrielle looked down at the sand, to Elsa, then to Tarzan. She did this three times until finally it clinked.

"Ooooo.… HEY YOU!" She hollered at the silverback. He turned to her and she got into a puncing position rounding her shoulders and shaking her ass.

"You wanna get mad King Kong then let's get mad!" she said only loud enough for him to hear since they weren't supposed to be lucid.

He shrieked and charged for her. She held her place waiting, timing. As soon as the gorilla was on her she kicked up as much sand as she possibly could into his eyes. He screamed in pain fiercely rubbing his pupils.

Abrielle sneaked to the other end of the arena positioning herself at the concrete wall and growled alerting the semi blind Tarzan of her precense.

He turned and blindly ran for her and the very last second she jumped out of the way. Tarzan smashed his head against the wall in loud crack.

He stopped moving.

The audience roared and appluaded. And Elsa felt a tear of relief fall from her cheek.

X

An hour of recovery passed and the air was tense because this was the last fight. The loud speakers once again filled the colosseum.

"FEARED BY MANY AND LOVED BY FEW, VETERAN IN THE FIGHTS THAT BRINGS THE WHOLE PACKAGE SHERE KHAN!" Silence took over the ring as the viewers leaned over their seats to get a view of the next opponent.

Suddenly a flash of orange and black sped by causing the audience to gasp as the tiger ran to middle of the ring stopping then shifting to bald tall and well built brown skinned man. He was handsom and intelligent looking with deep yellow eyes.

"Now this particular Bestiarius doesn't have a master apparently he just lives for the fights. He claims to be his own master which was unheard of until Shere Khan graced the arena with his amazing presence let's hear it for THE LORD OF THE JUNGLE!"

He shifted and smiled with pleasure. Abrielle hissed.

Not wasting any time he pelted straight for her.

Unused to sudden outburst she ran and he chased. Not used to his speed Abrielle stumbled.

He stood over her and smirked. Her eyes widened.

This one was different. He was smart. Strong. Fast…..and lucid. To Abrielle that was a deadly combination.

She scratched at him hissing and bitting he jumped out of the way then returned swatting her with his large paw smacking her face. He pounced on her tearing his teath into her side haunch. She fought fiercely but could not match the tiger in his opposing size and strength.

He took her arm between his jaws and bite down with all his might. Abrielle cried out in pain.

X

Elsa gulped whimpering. How could anyone just sit by and let him do this? Even Anna looked disgusted.

She winced when she heard a painful snap which she believed to be Abrielle's arm.

He dropped the poor girl and she crawled back desperatly trying to get away. The crowd mocked at how 'pathetic' she looked. Shere Khan kept swatting her with his paw while holding her in place by her tail.

He...He wasn't even trying..he Just..He was just humiliating her for some reason.

Elsa looked to Facilier who was smirking while tapping his chin, he nodded down at Shere Khan who nodded back.

Shere Khan looked down at Abrielle's form then slammed his paw down on her head knocking her unconscious. She shifted back to a human form.

Facilier grinned then got down from his spectre seat to stand in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman I would proudly introduce the new champion of Arendelle!" Audiences cheered as Facilier bowed.

"And with the new we must clense out the old…" He took his cane and rested it on Abrielle's chest.

"Now then which one of you kind, caring, generous souls would like to offer a home and some love to our broken former champion Abrielle?" he almost sounded earnest.

X

Hans squeezed through the bars and ran straight for them.

"You can't do that! You can't do that!" He protested running to Abrielle's side.

Facilier and Shere Khan looked down at the fox smugly.

"Abrielle is the sole property of Master Hades!" He huffed. Facilier nodded to Shere Khan who roughly picked the fox up and and shoved him in a cage brought by a apprentice handler.

"And I'll even throw in this little red rat looking thing as a bonus." Facilier gambled.

"I'm a fox!" Hans sounded from within the box which was banged on by Shere Khan.

"Let the betting begin folks come on! Starting at a Thousand and forty?"

"THOUSAND AND FORTY."

"THOUSAND AND FIFTY!"

"TWO THOUSAND!"

X

This was all happening so fast Elsa could barley keep up. That's when she noticed that all the betters were old perverted men and woman.

"TWO MILLION!" She yelled on impulse silencing the betters. Once again they all turned to her with disbelief.

"Wellll looks like we got ourselves a thirsty little something eh?" Facilier chuckled.

"Seems she doesn't really understand the nature of betting." Shere Khan dralwed running a claw up to scratch himself.

"Well ma'am it would seem you are the winner of this fine young girl! Unless of course we have any competitors hmm? Anyone? No? Good." Facilier signaled for Abrielle to be taken away along with Hans while everyone ushered themselves out of the seating area.

X

"Elsa can I talk to you alone please. Eugene, Punz why don't you guys go find Kristoff?" Anna suggested dragging Elsa into a corner.

"Elsa what did you just do?" She asked frantically.

"Ummm." was the elder's only reply.

Anna rubbed her temples closing her eyes. "Remember that-that time I wanted a puppy I wanted it because he was so cute and you said…"Anna put out a finger mimicking Elsa in a nasally mom voice. "Anna you cannot just buy things on impulse because it'll lead to disaster!?" Elsa frowned, she didn't really sound like that did she? "Well this is exactly what you are doing Elsa! I mean why would you even want a retired Bestiarius anyway? They're dangerous!" She got out with one breath.

Elsa opened her mouth to protest but blushed scratching the back of her head.

Then the realization hit Anna. "Ooo ooo I get it you weren't thinking with your brain.." Anna flicked Elsa's head. "You were thinking with your dick." she poked the crotch of Elsa's pants.

"Well think of how worse off She would have been with all those old perverts!" Elsa defended.

"Elsa you are a pervert." Elsa looked taken back at the acussation.

"Mmmhmm just admit to yourself. Go on." Anna raised and eyebrow putting her hands on her hips.

Elsa sighed defeatedly. "I'm a pervert." She mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Anna chimed holding her hand to her ear.

"I'M A PERVERT!" Elsa yelled. She and a man made eye contact so she impishly smiled while the man scoffed in disgust and hurriedly ushered his sons away from the blonde.

"You're on the road to recovery Els." Anna patted her shoulder and led her sister off in search of their friends.

X

Consciousness slowly returned back Abrielle as she looked down to ground and noticed that She was being carried.

Suddenly she was thrown into the back of truck and looked to see Shere Khan. Her vision blurred.

He grinned devilsihly at her. Abrielle held out a weak hand.

"Enjoy being Dronning's new fuck toy." he chuckled slyly then shut the door.

Once again her world was taken from underneath her as she fell.

X

"Hey Kristoff did you get the job?" Anna bounced happily around him. The look on his face said it all.

"They said they were under new management." he huffed.

"Awww I'm sure there will be other times." Rapunzel consoled getting into the car.

"I'll drop you guys off at Grandpabbie's reserve." Elsa informed.

Euegene frowned. "You're not staying too?" he asked.

"No I have to hurry up and get home." Elsa replied hurriedly speeding off.

"What's the hurry?" Kristoff asked. Anna turned from the passenger seat and adressesed her friends.

"The only reason Elsa is rushing home is because she thinks with her dick and not her head." sassed Anna.

Everyone in the car started to hystercally laugh painting a blush on the driver's cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter revision due to system error


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Elsa?" the blonde looked up towards the inquiring voice and saw her maid standing in the doorway smiling.

"Yes?" Cinderella nodded her head towards the hall. "I took Abrielle to the kitchen instead so she could get something in her stomach. She is ready and waiting for you." The Feral laughed at how quickly her master stumbled to stand-up.

When Elsa entered the kitchen she experienced a de javu from when Abrielle had taken her breath away at the colosseum. The Feral's long hair was trimmed down to more of a shoulder length allowing it's natural curls to fill it out. Her slim torso was in a stripped light blue and white polo shirt and blue jeans. She was seated at the counter on a stool.

Elsa took instant notice at where Hans' hand was placed that was wrapped casually around Abrielle's waist. If she had ice powers Hans' hand would have been in a ice case from Elsa's intense stare. A blizzard of jealousy took over Elsa's body making her jaw clench.

Abrielle's skin began to prickle when her eyes caught with Elsa's they immediately averted in respect. Elsa took a breath she was never really good at breaking the ice in nonsexual related situations, normally she was the one who created the ice.

Elsa cleared her throat with a cough. "Um so hi…" Elsa waved awkwardly then mentally faced palmed herself when she recieved a confused gaze from Abrielle and raised eyebrows from Cinderella, Hans and Marcello.

"Well Master…Elsa I took the initiative to prepare a car for You two to go into the city to purchase some clothing to add to Abrielle's lacking wardrobe." Elsa gave Cinderella a grateful look and the maid winked back.

"Right well." Elsa clapped her hands together. "Thank you Cinderella. Come along Abrielle." Elsa turned a heel and Abrielle immediately got up and followed Elsa outside to the car.

Elsa noticed the apprehension in the girl's eyes as she slowly got into the vehicle. "What you've never been in a car before?" Elsa asked with a chuckle trying to lighten the silence but the pleading look Abrielle gave her the answer. "Oh." Elsa sounded then looked over to the Farel who was currently struggling with her seatbelt.

"Here." Elsa offered turning in her seat. She reached over and fastened the belt over Abrielle's chest. Her fingers lingered over the soft mounds. Elsa subconsciously licked her lips wondering how soft they really were. When she felt a twitch in her pants her lustful visions stopped bringing her back to the present. She noticed Abrielle shamelessly studying her features. Well she did creep on the girl while she unconscious least she could do was allow Abrielle the same courtesy.

It was when Elsa's hand gently planted itself on Abrielle's lap did she hear a small gasp barely audible pass from the retired fighter's lips. Elsa coughed then returned her hands to the wheel.

They drove in a comfortable silence the occansional glance from Abrielle in her direction. Elsa pulled into a large mall. Abrielle's eyes lit up with wonder. She excitedly pressed her face up against the window. Elsa laughed not minding the smudges on the glass.

"What? What is this place master?" her voice leaked amazement. "It's a shopping center." answered Elsa who was trying to find a parking space.

"Shopping center.."Abrielle repeated with a whisper. "Well what is it-…" the instant halt in the sentence caught Elsa's attention.

"What?" she egged the girl to continue on but Abrielle shook her head looking down. "It's not important I shouldn't be bothering You master with my stupid questions." Abrielle looked down at her fiddling fingers in her lap.

"Hey…" Elsa called softly. She gripped Abrielle's chin gently and lifted her head so their eyes would meet. "You can ask me anything your heart desires..okay?" Elsa's tone made Abrielle shiver slightly causing the blonde to smirk. "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well I was going to ask wha-what is a shopping center for?" Abrielle blushed when Elsa's thumb began to rub her chin back and forth.

"It's for buying things like clothes and other items." Elsa explained reluctantly removing her grip from the girl and got out of her seatbelt. Abrielle followed her example.

Her nose scrunched up as the scent of hundreds of humans and other Ferals filled her nostrils.

She hissed at a owner and their pet Feral as they passed by. They gave Elsa a dirty look as she smiled impishly.

"Abrielle it's okay no one here is going to hurt you." Elsa assured taking the puffed up cat's hand calming her down slightly.

When they made it through the parking lot and to the entrance Abrielle realized that even more people resided inside than in the parking lot.

Feeling vulnerable she shifted. She began panting and taking refuge behind Elsa's legs. She crawled low on her belly towards an enormous plant that was tucked in a corner.

"Abrielle!" Elsa chased after her. "Come on It's okay." Elsa pleaded she got down on her knees trying to coerece the cat out of her hidding place, but all she got in return was low groans and whines. Abrielle backed into the corner, ears tucked back with her extremely long tail tucked around her body.

Elsa groaned and sighed in defeat.

"First shopping trip huh?" Elsa looked up at the voice and saw a little girl with auburn hair. "Is it that obvious?" Elsa chuckled in response.

"We can help." A small orange kitten made himself known on her shoulder. He jumped down and trotted over to Abrielle's hidding spot.

"Be careful!" Elsa warned stopping the kitten in his tracks. "Abrielle's not really comfortable with other Ferals yet."

"I'll go with him." A medium sized dog pranced over and squeezed into the hidding space with the kitten.

The little girl sat down on her knees next to Elsa. "If anyone can convice her to come out it's those two." She offered her hand to shake. "Jenny." she introduced. Elsa took her hand and shook it. "Elsa."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Elsa as in Elsa dronning?" Elsa laughed at her reaction. "The one and only. I'm surprised you know of me, how old are you seven?" Elsa guessed.

Jenny put her hands on her hips indignantly. "Just turned eight." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Annnnd?" she teased.

Jenny rolled her eyes giving in. "Okay okay I know of you because my parents are one of your share holders."

Elsa titled her head. "Foxworth." Jenny confirmed. Elsa's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You're Jennifer Foxworth George and Winston Foxworth's daughter." Elsa confirmed. Jenny nodded.

The two turned and saw dogder strut out of the hidding then he looked back and Abrielle emerged with a little orange ball of fluff rubbing against her furred leg purring. Abrielle looked content and began chuffing lightly pawing at the kitten.

"Aww they love each other." Jenny cooed. "Hey whatda say to us helping you today since you know Abrielle is a little anxious and she adores these two." Jenny offered smiling. Elsa thought about it for a moment.

"Sure why not." Elsa agreed. "Oh where are our manners? Guys come over here!" Jenny called. The dog and kitten ran over.

"Elsa this is Oliver and Dodger." The kitten bowed and the dog smirked.

Abrielle walked over and grabbed Oliver by the scruff of her neck tossing him onto her back.

"It's settled then. Okay Elsa what is our first destination?" Jenny smiled up at the woman as they stood. They heard a splash then a scream from an onlooker.

Abrielle jumped into the fountain with a little orange haired boy that was Oliver laughing as dodger joined them.

Jenny giggled as Elsa face palmed herself. She has been doing that a lot lately. She looked into the window of a shop.

Her forehead was even starting to bruise.


	8. Chapter 8

It took some effort removing the Ferals from the water fountain but Elsa and Jenny managed.

They walked on and stopped in front of a store with a green dragon logo on it. Abrielle kept heading for corners so Jenny gave Elsa a purple leash that she no longer needed for Oliver.

The store titled Green Serpent had clothing for all different types of Ferals and their needs. Elsa followed Jenny into the store but was stopped by a strong tug. She looked back to see a very irritated snow leopard waving her tail back forth, ears pulled back against her head, glaring at the entrance.

Elsa tugged on the leash but that only drew out a hiss from Abrielle. Frowning Elsa approached carefully.

X

Abrielle refused to go in there. Elsa may have been able to wrangler her into this godforesaken shopping center but every part of her instincts warned her about the store that reeked of humans and their…pets.

She growled a little at the idea of being a pet. This brought humor to her mind. She was okay with being a weapon for the entertainment of others but when it came to companionship the idea made her gag.

Elsa knelt in front of her and Abrielle managed to get a whiff of coconut and Elsa's natural human scent. The mixture immediately eased her. Her ears sagged a bit as relaxation filled her mind.

She shook her head. Why- how could..no one has ever made her feel calm like Elsa. The human before her dared to raise her hand to Abrielle's head and ran her finger through her fur. A low mewling wanted to be released but Abrielle willed it not to.

Elsa looked her over and there eyes met. Abrielle felt the azure orbs look deep within her gauging her soul for it's secrets.

She found one.

"It's okay…I've got you." Elsa's lip trembled when she unexpectedly threw her arms around Abrielle.

Abrielle eyes widened. No one besides Hans had ever shown her affection before. Every human she had previously encountered demanded respect and affection. Yet Elsa didn't damaned it she compelled.

It was odd and strange...Yet felt wonderful.

X

Elsa had no idea what she was doing just acting upon impulse.

Abrielle gave off a stoic and intolerant disposition forcing others to not bother getting to know her only seeing her as a..a..a weapon, yet when Elsa searched her black and blue windows expecting to find hatred she found something that Abrielle problaby kept hidden for some reason. Elsa found fear and at that moment she knew she had to find someway to protect Abrielle from the cruel world.

Abrielle was born into a cruel world, she was raised in it making Elsa decided that she had seen enough of it.

Elsa's silent promise birthed itself in a hug.

When she pulled away Elsa smiled looking down at her then walked into the store leaving the leash on the ground.

The CEO decided to give Abrielle one of the many things she never had been given. A choice.

X

Abrielle looked at the abbandoned leash then to the exit door then to the store entrance.

A choice. Something she had never been given before but had to take by force, to fight for, kill for, and here Elsa was simply giving it to her.

She made it.

X

Elsa was currently looking through some shirts. She smiled when she felt and warm presence behind her.

The employees immediately recognizing her prestige offfered to deliver the bags to her car.

When they excited the store Oliver began to whine about how hungry he was.

"Can we get hot dogs?!" He pleaded. Jenny looked to Elsa who nodded as the headed towards the food court.

They walked to the hotdog restaurant Elsa simply ordered a blue raspberry slushy then looked to Abrielle.

"What would you like?" she asked softly. She noticed since their little encounter at the Green Serpent Abrielle hovered a little closer to her which made her smile for some reason.

Abrielle glanced over the menu. "I've never had any of these things" she admitted. Elsa looked surprised and Abrielle answered her look.

"We were never allowed to eat anything outside of what our masters ordered for us." She confirmed.

Elsa nodded and ordered her a burger and fries with the same type of drink she had.

Oliver bounced around Jenny excited to eat. Jenny playfully rolled her eyes and handed him his hotdog.

Dodger snuck by and quickly snatched the link from the kitten.

"Hey you're not being fair!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Fairs are for tourist kid." Dodger walked away.

Elsa smiled Oliver reminded her of Olaf.

The aggrivated kitten huffed chasing after the thief. "Damnit those are mine!"

Elsa frowned, maybe not really like Olaf.

Jenny looked after the direction. "I should problaby go get them. See ya later Elsa! Bye Abrielle." she ran after her Ferals laughing.

Elsa and Abrielle sat across from each other. Elsa sipped at her drink observing Abrielle's curiously probbing the food.

She took a little bite the fry. Her expression changed like a philosopher getting an epiphany.

She began stuffing her mouth with food quickly. She looked like her taste buds were exploding at the very moment.

Elsa giggled behind her hand and went back to the cashier.

"Can I have one large fries to go.." she looked back at Abrielle who was relentlessly shoveling fries into her mouth. "Me-make that three large fries…you can just out them all in on big bag thank you."

X

Elsa led the way to her car with Abrielle happily trotting along.

This trip hadn't been a whole bust She had discovered the power of French fries.

When they got into the car Elsa helped her with her seatbelt while Abrielle continued guzzling her fries.

"Thank you master. I love German fries!" Abrielle exclaimed already forgetting their name.

Elsa chuckled at how adorably wrong the girl was, it mattered not as long as she was happy.

The car was filled with silence as they drove home except for Abrielle crunching and chewing.

If it was anyone else Elsa would have bashed their head into the window and left them on the side of the road but hearing Abrielle's mouth at work made her very aware of it.

Elsa wondered how much the girl was salivating. Siliva made the perfect lubricant.

Elsa shook her head at the thought. Where had that come from…oh yeah it came from her..just her.

"Fucking pervert." she accidentally exclaimed outloud.

Abrielle looked to her then back at the road. She then casually reached into her bag and offered Elsa a fry. Not wanting to take her hands off the wheel Elsa grabbed it with her mouth.

Abrielle's breath hitched when she felt Elsa's soft lips brush against her fingers.

Elsa suddenly became more aware of everything the girl did. She sped home hoping that Abrielle wouldn't notice the state of her pants but the blush painted against the girl's cheeks already gave her the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Abrielle awoke the next morning before the sun simply out of habit. She stretched and noticed that Hans was missing from his usual spot.

It was then Abrielle realized she had nothing to do today with strict orders from her master to not agrivate her injuries so she got up, dressed in a dragon logoed teal thin sweater, jeans, and grey and baby blue Vans, then went off in search of her companion.

With her keen senses she made note of every hall and detail of the manor. When the Feral found the kitchen she heard the laughter of female. Cinderella to be exact.

She turned a corner to see Hans leaning against the counter smoothly charming the maid with his liquid words telling a story of his childhood when he was a kit while she cleaned the dishes.

He turned to see Abrielle and rolled his eyes good naturedly. "The one day you can actually sleep in and you decided to wake up earlier than what you are supposed to." his addressing made Cinderella turn around and giggle at Abrielle's silliness.

Cinderella went from one task to another of making the girl breakfast.

Abrielle smiled. She actually felt comfortable with this feral she was gentle, kind, and very soft.

"I must admit Abrielle the master isn't even awake yet. She also told me to keep you from using your arm. Now which arm do you usually use?" the maid asked trying to see if she would have to feed the Feral or not.

"She uses both." Hans confirmed displaying his vast knowlegde of anything Abrielle.

"Aww so you are ambidextrous Latin for talented or skillful." Cinderella rubbed Abrielle's cheek pinching it slightly.

Abrielle knew it was childish but she couldn't help but purr and lean into the older woman's touch.

"Ahh I like a literate woman." Hans sang hopping off the counter.

Abrielle smiled and finished her breakfast. She left Cinderella to the mercy of Hans.

She changed forms and stretched out her limbs. She travelled upstairs to spot an open window. Squeezing out of the crack the large yet graceful and agile cat managed her way along the high and narrow ledge, careful to favor her good arm, until she found herself infront of particular window which held something...more like someone of interest.

X

Elsa let the cool water roll over her body cooling itself from the feverish dream she experienced the night before which resulted in a very irritating case of morning wood.

When she felt her arousal placate itself she exited the shower wrapping a towel around herself.

She opened the door to her bedroom and felt the cliche feeling of being watched. She looked around her room to check to see of a certain mouse had scurried her way in but found nothing.

She shrugged and began taking off the towel to dry herself. She dressed in a nicely tailored deep blue suit complete with a light blue button up shirt contrasting the darker blue jacket and pants. While putting on her block socks and dress shoes she gave the room a once over one more time.

Then going blond put her hair up in an intricate braided bun.

When she turned around to grabbed some notes off of her small study desk she caught a glimpse of the tip of a grey tail moving out of view from her window. She rushed to open it with struggle and poked her head through but saw nothing.

Closing the window back up she bit her lip and made her way to her study.

X

Abrielle continued scaling the rooftops of the estate until her arm began to throb signalling her need of rest. She noticed a large ledge across from the one she was sitting upon so she pounced daringly.

However when she landed wrongly on her injuried arm the cat slipped and frantically tried grab onto something to keep from falling.

She maneuvered herself to latch onto the edge. Panicking slightly Abrielle pushed herself passed the window beneath the ledge forcing it to open.

Abrielle rolled into a room that was dark and quiet. She picked up a familiar scent.

Elsa.

Elsa was all over this room all the time.

Suddenly the door opended and Elsa walked in papers in one hand, a cup of tea in the other, and beagel in mouth. When Elsa turned around she yelped dropping her breakfast.

X

Abrielle shifted hoping to calm her master's nerves.

Elsa's face went deceivingly placid. "Yeah don't mind me I'm just working you know nothing important." She chimed as she made her way to the large lion-clawed desk.

Abrielle took notice of her physique and couldn't help but think of what was under that suit.

Elsa must have noticed her stare because she looked up from her paperwork briefly then returned to it.

X

Nothing in the room was heard besides the Feral's breathing which Elsa was very aware of.

The incident from this morning while she was dressing kept replaying in her mind. That's when she thought of something. She was master so she could ask whatever she wanted.

Elsa cleared her throat gaining Abrielle's attention from the brown globe she was playing with.

"Abrielle..." Elsa started trying to figure out how to word her question but just decided she would get out with it. "Abrielle were you outside my window earlier?"

"Yes master." it came out so blunt yet so honest Elsa was taken back by the answer.

"Why?"

"Well at first I was just exploring and then I saw you come out of a room and I just..couldn't take my eyes away from you." The girl's honesty made Elsa's ego soar but quickly come back in worry as she realized how easy it had been for the stealthy Feral to spy on her.

The young CEO cleared her throat and responded curtly with an authoritative tone.

"Abrielle sneaking about is not tolerated here. I will not have you creeping behind me invading my privacy." The reprimanding shocked Abrielle and Elsa had seen it evident on her face.

X

Abrielle was shocked. If this had been at the colosseum she would have been beaten, shocked, and stunned, yet Elsa had just given her a warning.

Abrielle concluded she would have to right by this master and the best way to do that is to just outright ask her.

"Master?" Abrielle called.

"Yes Abrielle?"

Abrielle sighed and sat down on a deep mahogany red chair.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

X

The question made Elsa glance up from her desk.

Sex.

Her mind immediately answered. She shook her head.

What did she want from the Feral?

"Abrielle I already told you what your function was here." Elsa hoped this would alleviate the girl.

"No. Not what this manor wants from me. What do you want from me?" With this Abrielle stood up and slowly walked towards her master with purpose.

Elsa's mouth went dry. "Wh-wha- what do I want from you?" Elsa repeated weakly until her Feral was upon her.

Elsa inhaled the air around herself that was clogged with Abrielle's brisk sharp scent.

Abrielle knelt down next to Elsa's chair. Elsa looked down at her postrated. She felt herself being pulled towards Abrielle's light lips, glistening with her salvia from constantly running her tongue over them.

Elsa couldn't help herself she had to know what they felt like while Abrielle sat still on her knees.

Elsa's eyelids began to droop.

A loud noise broke the two apart. Not wanting to be found in a compromising position Elsa stood before Abrielle.

X

Anna entered the room expecting to find her sister burried in paperwork but instead found something totally different.

She saw a pretty young girl kneeling infront of her sister. Face dangerously close to Elsa's problem area.

"Seriously Elsa?!" Anna deadpanned closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at Anna's irritated expression until she turned to see how things looked in Anna's perspective...not good.

Elsa sighed and turned to her sister.

X

Abrielle had shifted and began circling the redhead taking in her scent concluding that this female was somehow related to Elsa.

Abrielle was taken back by the fact that she felt no fear or nervousness resonating off of the girl unlike most who first encountered her. Even Elsa when they first met showed fear.

Abrielle continued her investigation.

X

Anna glanced down at Abrielle who was curiously probbing her body and scent for information about herself.

Anna didn't mind, not when she had a big sister to chew out.

"Anna I know this looks bad especially on my part bu-" Elsa started but was instantly interrupted by her sister.

"This doesn't look bad Elsa this is bad. Even though I don't know her I won't tolerate you using this Feral as if she is your personal toy of entertainment." Although the accusation was accurate it still hurt and it was evident on Elsa's face, at this sight Anna softened.

"Look Elsa I didn't mean it like that and I know she is a Feral and all but there has be some type of line drawn of what is acceptable and what isn't." Anna explained.

Elsa looked vulnerable as she wrapped her arms around her torso as if she need physically contact at that moment and could only receive it from herself.

"Anna I wasn't doing what you thought I was doing. It only looked that way. I'm not going to use Abrielle in the wrong way if that is what you think.. I just... I don't know I'm looking for something that...maybe...maybe I'm not meant to have." Elsa turned around facing the curtain drawn window.

Anna walked towards her sister while Abrielle decided to sit haunches and wait.

Anna hugged the blonde from behind and kissed her shoulder. "Hey it's alright. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions instead of asking you...how's it been Elsa?" she asked quietly.

"Bad." Elsa knew there was no point in lying. "Not as bad as it's been before but I'll manage."

"I could take a few more days off to be with you if you'd like." Elsa heard her offer but shook her head no. She couldn't jeopardize her baby sister's education because of her pathetic problems.

"No no I'll be okay."they separated when Anna finally turned her attention towards Abrielle.

"So you're the one that made my sister fuss so much." she chuckled.

Abrielle couldn't hold back a yawn that escaped.

"Well I wouldn't say fuss.." Elsa trailed off but stopped when Anna have her a disbelieving look.

"Anna Dronning nice to meet you." Abrielle gasped inwardly as Anna offered her hand in a polite but friendly greeting.

She liked the feeling that was crawling its way to her chest. The feeling of being treated as an equal.

Abrielle put her large fluffy paw in Anna's grasp as the redhead shook it.

"Welp come on you two." Anna called exiting out the door.

Abrielle waited respectivly for her master to go through the door first then followed behind.

She halted as they headed down the hall. The scent of many Ferals assaulted her nose.

Abrielle closed her eyes trying to calm her mind but when she opened them she was in a dream like version of the colosseum.

She looked around and saw the young fawn running to figures. One was a woman who opened her arms and the other was a buck who nuzzled him affectionately. That is where he belonged.

A tiger came and began stalking the trio. Anger filled Abrielle. How dare he!?

The fur on her back began raising as her claws sharpened themselves unto the ground.

"Abrielle?" Her vision cleared and it was only Elsa who was looking at her concerned. "It's okay Abrielle no one is going to hurt you here...I promise."

Abrielle shifted getting better control over herself.

They walked passed one of the living rooms exiting a sliding glass back door to a large, deep, wooden brown deck. Abrielle took notice of the vast green meadows that lay before them. It was impressive that Elsa possessed so much territory.

She walked to the wooden railing when a flash of white and brown zoomed by.

A beautiful white stallion raced with a lumpy, less gracefull reindeer. The speed differences were noticeable but the reindeer still was able to keep up somewhat.

Abrielle nearly jumped out of skin hissing when she felt tiny arms wrap around her waist.

She looked down to notice a goofy but cute looking boy hugging her.

It was an awkward position due to the heights of the two Ferals. The little boy's attempt to hug her from behind pressed his cheek against her...other cheek.

He finally looked up and she saw the warmest brown eyes that relaxed her nerves. "Sup, the name's Olaf. I dig hugs." his crinkly voice matched his buck-toothed smile.

X

"Abrielle." Elsa shivered at the timbre smooth voice that came from Abrielle's face.

Her friends looked both intriuged and a little frightened by the exchange.

X

A teen with brown hair and a handsom face was the first to crowd her. "Oh my God I am offically your biggest fan."he fawned if his eyes got any bigger Elsa could have sworn he'd turn into an anime cartoon.

"I worship you and your fighting style." He bowed slightly only making Abrielle lean away giving Elsa a questioning eyebrow.

Rapunzel answered instead. " I'm Rapunzel. This is my boyfriend dash stalker Eugene. You can just ignore him...we all do."

Abrielle nodded towards her. "Noted." She then noticed a boy with green hair narrowing his eyes at her sizing her up.

Her natural reaction was to size him up as well. This caused him to peep back behind Rapunzel's leg.

"The cautious yet oh so charming chemeloen is Pascal." Anna introduced.

"And that beautiful stallion out there is Maximus my Feral." Eugene chimed with a hint of pride then added. "And the frumpy looking mop, Sven, belongs to that other frumpy looking mop." Abrielle looked to the huge bulbus blonde who got up from his chair and shook her unoffered hand. Shaking hands would take some getting used to.

"Hi, Kristoff aka frumpy looking mop." Anna giggled when a large strikingly handsom man brought a tray with drinks.

"Good man Marshmellow." Eugene cheered making the man growl dangerously, only Anna and Olaf could call him that. This put Abrielle on alert. She postered herself aggressivly towards him.

She and this "Marshmallow" made eye contact both now growling.

Abrielle shifted causing the newly met group to back up all except Anna who was grabbed by the collar by Kristoff. She hissed pulling her ears up along with her head and tail.

It was a dominate posture she kept hissing loudly making as much noise as was possible.

X

This wasn't good.

Sven and Max came over stepping up onto the deck, angling themselves protectivly in front of their Masters and friends.

Elsa knew she would have to intervene before someone was hurt.

"Marcello! Abrielle! Enough!" she commanded using an authoritative voice. Marcello immediately listened to his master Abrielle not so much. She was still targeting the man.

"Abrielle...stop it." Elsa voice went low in warning.

Abrielle still ignored her master. Elsa noticed how her pupils were mere slits now.

X

When Abrielle blinked she was back in the colosseum at the other end of the ring was "Marshmallow" backing down.

She was relying on instinct and aggression that was beaten into her since she could walk.

She remebered the hot night she was brought by Hades as a cub.

Small, wobbly, her vision just starting to come to. All she knew was that she was away from the warm comforting scent and smooth skin and fur of which she concluded belonged to her mother.

The first thing she saw was the colosseum then hell began.

X

Abrielle ignored the awful pain in her arm and pounced then was upon a newly shifted white bear.

Marcello could have used his size but he was lack the training, prescion, and skills all of which Abrielle nearly mastered.

She continually bit at his shoulders until she managed to get the bear on his back.

Abrielle growled letting him know she was in charge.

X

Rapunzel rushed to her bag and pulled out the teaser like device her mother gave her but she never needed nor used.

It had a different level of how powerful a shock it gave off.

She snuck over and handed it to Elsa.

Elsa looked down and hesitated to use it. But for her beloved friend she knew she had to.

She turned the volume up and aimed for Abrielle. Then pulled the trigger button.

X

The shock.

Abrielle recongnized it all too well when she wouldn't behave her handlers and trainers used it.

Her senses came back to her and she jumped off of Mercello. The shock continued and she wondered why then looked to Elsa...oh.

She saw the fear in all their eyes... Except Anna's who showed concern and worry.

It was the fear in Elsa's eyes that reminded her of what she was...a monster. A killer who's thirst and bloodlust could never be hydrated.

Elsa wanted her out that's why she wasn't stopping.

Abrielle's view became hazed then dark.

X

Elsa stood above the now shifted girl wondering what she had done.

"Marc you okay?" she asked the bear who stumbled up but shook off his attack and nodded.

Then she turned to her sister who had a "I told you so look". "You guys just carry on I'll be right back." She went to lift Abrielle but then remembered she skipped to many gym days. She signaled to Marcello to help her but he hesitated then complied.

Anna followed her sister who took Abrielle up to her room.

"Elsa I warned you!" the redhead hissed. "Anna not now." Elsa waved her off.

"No now. Elsa you have keep a secure hold on her."

Elsa sighed and sat on her bed. "And how do you suppose I do that?" Elsa's voice became agitated.

"Put a control collar on her." Elsa shook her head.

"You were the one who said I shouldn't treat her this way that I should respect her."

"That was before I knew she would attack without reason. Elsa we have a family to protect and I think keeping Abrielle around without her having restraint is a risk to everyone's safety." Anna pleaded. "Look Elsa I'm not blaming her or anything because it's what she was raised to do but she's had a hard life Els."

As much as Elsa didn't want to admit it she knew Anna was right.

Anna and Marcello went back to their friends.

Elsa sighed looking at Abrielle's unconscious form.

Elsa turned to call out for her maid but then jumped when she noticed a fox sitting beside her with a little mouse atop its head.

When they both shifted.

Cinderella was sitting on Hans' lap.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at their percarious position but her maid just shrugged.

"I'm going to need you to make dinner tonight. I may or may not be able to attend."

Hans looked to Abrielle with pity. He knew what she did and knew she had to be punished hence the way they were raised. Cinderella nodded then left the room with Hans on her trail like a love sick puppy.

Elsa sighed again and looked Abrielle. Even in her sleep she looked troubled.

Elsa went to the back garden shed to retrieve an old control collar. When she returned, Elsa was surpised to see Abrielle awake sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently.

"Umm hi.."Elsa greeted lamely the hand holding the control collar going limp by her side.

"Hello Master." it was a formal greeting.

Elsa set the remote to the collar on the stand next to the door and aproached slowly standing before Abrielle. The Feral offered her neck to the old collar.

Elsa regretfully put it on. "Abrielle I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"I should and am the one who is sorry master. I beg for your forgiveness. I disobeyed you today and I'm ashamed." dispite the robotic tone of the apology Abrielle truly did sound ashamed.

X

Abrielle felt so stupid and lowly.

Usually she felt pride and smug when she deffied her master but now she felt shameful.

Not even four hours ago had she promised to obey Elsa and do right by her.

Abrielle knew there would be consequences. So she offered her neck, wanted even to wear the collar.

Then Elsa had the nerve to apologize, as if Abrielle's insolence was her own. She wasn't even going to use the collar.

Abrielle had to make Elsa know that this was her fault and her's alone.

After a thick silence Abrielle needed to be alone in order to create a self purgatory for herself.

"May I be excused Master?" Elsa nodded and Abrielle bowed then left through the door but not before she sneakily snatched the remote. While she was making her way down the hallway she heard laughter coming from downstairs, a foreign longing came over her to go downstairs but she shook it off. Strange.

Abrielle entered her now dark room equally dark thoughts entered her head as she remembered life at the colosseum.

In her mind punishment was nessecary..required. A sweat broke out. The Feral suddenly became aware of every drop sliding against her skin. They felt like needles.

Pangs filled her gut. Her mindset already programmed her body to prepare for pain. But it never came making her uncomfortable.

She sat in the corner and switched on her new accessory. A low hum began to drone out from her ears.

She looked at the remote and felt the buttons. She set the level. Masochism filled her mind fueled by a want for justice.

Wrong doings should never go unpunished.

Even her own.

X

Elsa sighed then went to her study. If she was going to have Abrielle live in her household then she needed to know more about her.

Elsa sat on the dark red lather couch, turned on her pad and went on the internet.

She researched Abrielle's fights and shows.

Abrielle had an agression problem which needed to be solved fast. The girl always felt the need to display dominance, be the biggest and most violent less she die.

Elsa ran her hands over her face. This would be a hard problem to fix.

After a half hour of research Elsa closed off her pad and exited the study.

Dinner should be ready and she wanted Abrielle to attend. Orginally she was going to have dinner brought to the leopard but that wouldn't help Abrielle's behavioral problem.

Elsa went to the Abrielle's room and knocked. When no answer was received Elsa opened the door.

Abrielle was sitting up against the wall body stiffened and shaking as if she had chills.

Elsa gasped and rushed to her side. The Feral was clutching the remote in a shivering vice grip.

When Elsa touched her Abrielle jumped a little.

"Shh shh. It's alright. It's just me okay." Elsa whispered.

Based on her own experience Elsa knew Abrielle was suffering. She had gone through this as well just differently.

Abrielle's eyes widened as Elsa slowly pulled her head towards her shoulder.

Abrielle inhaled coconuts again from her master's scent. It soothed her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minuets until Elsa managed to remove the remote from Abrielle's clutched hand. Elsa tucked it in her pocket.

They first went to the study where Elsa had put the remote in a locked cabinet. Afterwards she led Abrielle out of the studt to the stairway. The blonde received a aprehensive look from the girl and returned it with a determined gaze. Abrielle may not have had confidence in herself but Elsa did.

She and Abrielle finally made it downstairs to the dinning room.

Anna along with her friends eyed the retired Bestiarius eerily especially Marcello who pulled his little brother Olaf closer to him.

Abrielle monitored every move she made to make sure she didn't frighten anyone.

Elsa sat at the head with Abrielle on her left so she was faceing Anna.

Conversation started again easing the tension in the air.

Cinderella made Abrielle's plate and gave it to her. Roast pork, patatoes and seered asparegus with gravy.

Turned out Hans was quiet the chief and he couldn't help but show off his skills to the maid.

"Thank you." the Feral sounded softly. The gratitude made the mouse smile and pinch Abrielle's cheek just the way she knew she liked.

Elsa smiled at the exchange and ate her dinner.

"Oh Abrielle, for dessert we're having sundeas. Please tell me you've had a sundea before." Elsa attempted to add the very reserved girl into the conversation.

"No master I haven't." her voice remained soft unthreatning.

A clash of silverware caught everyone's attention.

"You've never had a sundae?!" Olaf exclaimed with disbelief.

"Olaf don't shout." Anna warned.

When time came for dessert Elsa watched Abrielle's reaction closely.

She bit into the confection and moaned lightly at the creamy taste. Elsa smiled glad she could wittness Abrielle's first experience.

Dinner ended and when everyone sat in the lounge to play games Abrielle shifted and practically crawled upstairs. Elsa frowned and followed after her.

X

When Abrielle entered her room Hans once again was nowhere to be found. She sighed sadly accepting her only companion.

Loneliness.

Closing the door with her paw she jumped onto the bed curling up to go to sleep.

She shifted when a knock was heard.

Abrielle got up and opened the barrier to see her master Elsa standing nervously.

"I uh.. Well I wanted...you." Abrielle found Elsa's stammering to be adorable. She found herself endearing the woman.

"Yes master?" She called a little less robotic.

Elsa finally straightend herslf and cleared her throat.

"I want you to accompany me tonight in my room."

X

Elsa's chest collasped in itself when she finally stated the command.

Abrielle blinked then nodded coming out of the doorway.

Elsa led her to her room closing the door.

Abrielle looked around then to her master for the next command.

"Umm. Just wait right here." Elsa went into her closet and changed into dark blue silk pajamas. She came out to see Abrielle in the exact same spot she left her in. Elsa chuckled at this.

Noticing Abrielle was still in her day clothes Elsa said. "Well uh I guess you could barrow something of mine to sleep in." the blonde retrieved a t-shirt and shorts handed them to Abrielle then turned around while she changed.

The temptation to turn around and peep without consequence hung over Elsa yet she remained vigilant.

When she did turn around Abrielle looked alot more casual then Elsa had ever seen her. Elsa's eyes roamed over Abrielle's legs and thighs making her lock her lips. They looked more beautiful than sculpted pillars of a Roman temple. Maybe sharing a bed wasn't a good idea.

Elsa resolved herself. She could control her urges..maybe.

"Well time for sleeping." Elsa went to her large bed and got comfortable while Abrielle found a nice chair to rest in.

"Ahem." Abrielle looked up at the noise and saw Elsa waving her over. Abrielle approached slowly not used to the situation she found herself in.

She sat on the edge making Elsa groan quietly.

"Abrielle..up here." she instructed pulling back the blanket. Abrielle took a breath and crawled up to the head of the bed getting under the duvet. Elsa sighed glad those Roman beauties were now covered. She then turned off the lights except for the one on her nightstand. she put on glasses and began reading. Abrielle lay facing her loving the way the glasses made her master look.

Elsa knew she was staring but didn't mind.

Suddenly she jolted softly at the feeling of something within her being filled.

Normally when she did her pre bed reading the silnce in the room made her feel emptiness on the inside but with the sounds of Abrielle's breathing both the silence and emptiness felt as if they were being filled.

Elsa smiled looking down at Abrielle who looked back up at her with curious eyes. The Feral looked captivating at that moment.

Elsa could get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few nights were pretty awkward for Elsa and Abrielle since Elsa had a reoccurring case of morning wood, it wasn't until both participants decided to ignore it that they had finally fallen into the routine of things.

Elsa would try to wake up before Abrielle and Abrielle being a early riser awoke the same time as her master.

Elsa ordered Abrielle to go get breakfast before getting dressed and the Feral complied. Now she ate breakfast in her pajamas every morning loving the feeling it gave her. This gave Elsa a chance to get out of bed without Abrielle eyeing the tent in her sleep bottoms. Abrielle would then leave the kitchen to get dressed, come back with Elsa's breakfast and meet her in her study.

While holding the tray Abrielle struggled to open the door but managed. She pushed against it with her back then again to close it.

Elsa looked up and smiled sweetly at her as she put the tray down on the desk.

"Thank you Abe." said Elsa absent mindlessly. This caused the retired Bestiarius to stop jerkily. No one had never called her that before.

She looked to Elsa who realized the grammarical error in her expression of gratitude.

"Abrielle I'm sorry- i- it slipped off my tongue-" before she could continue Abrielle shook her head silencing the woman.

"It's okay." she shrugged while wringing her fingers. "I umm I liked it."

X

Elsa sighed, she looked so cute playing with her fingers, bitting her lip, her lip bleeding- Wait what!

Elsa stood from her chair and rushed over to Abrielle who took note to hold really still.

Elsa examined the girl's mouth and noticed the two rather sharp fangs that replaced her lateral incisors, but what really caught Elsa's attention was the extremely razor sharp cuspids this girl possessed. How could Elsa not notice those?

Next Elsa looked at the bloodied lip she had, Elsa chuckled at Abrielle's silliness of giving herself a cut lip. She reached for the napkin in her tray and began pressuring the cut.

X

Abrielle held still as her master did something no one ever did for. Tend to an injury. This wasn't even an injury just her simply bitting her lip too hard which she made a habit of. She giggled and Elsa eyes smiled back to her.

When Elsa pulled away she ran a thumb over Abrielle's lip causing a jolt so strong that Abrielle was certain they both felt it.

Elsa cleared her throat squaring her shoulders. "Yes well...I think you'll live." She jested then returned to her desk to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello...yes...then have someone check it...God... Just so you know however much gas I use coming from my house to the office is how much I'll be taking out of everyone's pay grade and I have aaaalooot of stops to make between here and there." She hung up the phone abruptly and began gathering her suitcase.

"Abe I have to go into the office today but I'll be back later okay?" Elsa confirmed softly stopping in front of Abrielle who nodded.

"Mmmm be good while I'm gone?" Elsa's tone became hushed and gently as she affectionately rubbed her thumb over Abrielle's cheek.

"I will." Abrielle matched her master's voice who nodded then left out the study door.

She decided to seek out Cinderella whom she found browsing a laptop in the library.

Abrille looked around. It wasn't very big but not small matching the rest of the house in it's light blues and cremes. The carpet was creme color and soft. There were many windows bringing in a lot of natural light.

"Oh Abrielle I must ask you." Cinderella waved her over where she was lounging on the white chesterfield sofa.

Abrielle sat beside her and looked at what was on the screen. Bedroom designs.

"What is Hans' favorite color?" the question made Abrielle give Cinderella a playfully weary gaze.

Cinderella got nervous and shrugged her shoulder. "You know I need to know because I have to keep the house in order and well I can't do that if you and Hans are sleeping in guest rooms and I need to know both you and Hans' favorite colors so I can-" before she could continue Abrielle put a silencing finger on her lips.

"Hans loves purple and I love orange." she confirmed.

The maid shook her head in disbelief. "Wait hold up... You love orange?" She made it sound as if something was wrong with the color. Abrielle nodded.

"Orange?...you really had to pick the gaudest color ever... Not grey?" she asked to see if the other Feral was simply trying to get a rise out of her.

"Why would my favorite color be the color of my hair?"

"Your hair is actually a smokey silver by the way." The mouse mumbled under her breath. "But that is besides the point when I was thinking of a bedroom idea for you I was thinking winter, mountain greys chilly things like that. Do you realize how didfficult my job is now..I have to make orange...sophisticated."

Abrielle gave an apologetic look but she asked for it literally.

"At least Hans is easy I'm going for a royal prince like theme kinda like him." the comment made Abrielle burst into laughter causing Cinderella to blush.

"On shudda up." She put t a laptop down and play tackled Abrielle tickling her sides. "You who laughs like a Tickle-Me-Elmo has the nerve to mock me." Cinderella found Abrielle's laughter to be contagious and began laughing herself.

Hans walked in smirking. "What's going on?"

Abrielle sat up, cheeks rosy, still blubbering from giggling. "Cinderella just confessed her undying love for you!" Hans smiled inwardly, it was a rare thing to see happiness coming from his friend he was glad to wittness this playful cheery side of her that she probably didn't even know existed within herself.

"Well then that's good I was going to confess mine in a letter good thing she didn't steal my idea." the fox sassed.

Cinderella gasped. "Hans!"

"What? You have still yet to kiss me." he sauntered over leaning on the couch.

Abrielle watched with pure fascination. She never really got see two people be romantically involved together and only caught second long glimpses of kissing.

"No Hans not in front of a youth." Cinderella turned away but he pulled her back.

"I believe the youth would quiet enjoy it. Besides I think anyone her age should at least get to see a fair amount of kissing." Hans explained.

Before Cinderella could open her mouth to protest Hans lips was upon hers. She craned her neck up due to him standing over her.

Abrielle looked on eagerly drinking in the sight. It looked enjoyable and she would join in if she could.

When Hans removed himself from Cinderella he winked at Abrielle. "See she enjoyed that didn't ya furball?"

She have an enthusiastic. "Uhuh!"

"You little pervert." Cinderella joked pushing her to the floor gently.

"I belief the proper term is voyeur." Hans corrected taking Abrielle's place. "Ah man furball I gotta get ya girl so you can start kissing her."

Abrielle nodded crossing her legs sitting in front of the couple.

Hans then cleared his throat then spoke in a deep fatherly tone. "Abrielle I think it's time for you to have the talk." Abrielle tilted her head but Cinderella's eyes widened.

"She's never had the talk?" the maid couldn't believe the news she was hearing.

"Nope. I mean she learned a few things from me talking in my sleep but that's it." he earned a slap on the shoulder from the dark blonde next to him when he gave her a look, it took a minute but she caught on.

They both sideway smiled mischievously at one another.

"Well Abrielle let's talk about the birds and the bees." The ominous tone of Cinderella made Abrielle gulp.

X

It was around sunset when Elsa got home.

"Abrielle I'm home!" she called out but no answer. "Abrielle!" she called again but only silenced returned.

Elsa checked all the places she thought her Abe would be but no luck in finding the Feral. A nagging feeling of worry began tugging at her when she ran to her bed room and turned on the lights.

She noticed a protruding lump in the duvet. When she pulled back it was Abrielle curled in a ball...crying.

"Abrielle sweety no..honey What's wrong? Hey." when Abrielle recongnized her she threw her arms around Elsa.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed dropping any formal greetings.

Elsa sat on the bed and scooped the girl onto her lap. "Kitten what's wrong?" she cooed.

"H-Hans and and Cinderella told me.." she sobbed. "That ya-you have a penis and it'll make me-me pregnant." she cried and Elsa's face went blank.

She took a shuddering breath and nuzzled Abrielle's soft hair.

"Shh shh. Kitten it's alright I'm not going to get you pregnant okay. They lied." Elsa sighed as Abrielle lifted her head her black and blue pools spilling over with teardrops.

"They did? But why?" despite Abrielle's past she seemed to be very...gullible.

"Because they were being assholes." Elsa sighed and affectionately caressed her back causing a purr like mewl to resonate from the leopard's throat.

Once Abrielle had fallen asleep Elsa knew she had a fox and a mouse to take care of, the sneaky little bastards.

She summoned them both to her study. Hans and Cinderella had serious faces but by the way their lips were trembling Elsa could tell they wanted to laugh.

"I don't ever want to come home to Abrielle crying her little eyes out because of you two again is that clear?" she reprimanded.

Hans crossed his legs. "It's odd she was crying cuz Abrielle has only cried once in her life and that was her first week at the colosseum."

With this information Elsa groaned. "What was so terrible that you showed her that made her cry?! And why might I ask did you tell her that my penis and I quote would make her pregnant?"

This time Cinderella objected. "Now we never told her that. She put that together on her own. We just were teaching her."

"Traumatizing no doubt. I don't want to come home to a crying Abrielle ever again. Understood?"

"Yes master." both Ferals replied simultaneously. Cinderella held respect while Hans sounded haughty and teasing.

They left Elsa to her own thoughts as she sat in silence.

The very idea of those two..the very idea...the very idea was slightly arousing.

Elsa's pants twitched as her mind drifted to other thoughts. She liked her lips and shifted. She looked down to her black dress pants that had a growing tent.

She palmed it a little shaking it up and down. It surged pleasure through her body as she imagined a certain little Feral.

Images of Abrielle plagued her mind while she poked and teased her tent.

Reaching down for the button and zipper a breath of relief passed her lips when they became undone.

Pulling herself free from her boxers Elsa ran her thumb over the weeping tip collecting the pre-cum dribbling out.

She cupped the head and stroked it twice before trailing her hand down her length.

She closed her eyes and thought of the torturously gorgouse Abrielle.

"O-oh my." her voice quivered when her erection jumped up begging for her attention.

Her head lulled back while she fantasized about the leopard's sleek body moving against hers, how their limbs would entangle.

Elsa groaned deeply stroking with more vigor when her hips began hump a hole she created with her hand.

Sweat trailed down her forehead forcing her bangs to become sticky and stuck to her head. She bit her lip in concentration while grunting.

With a shudder Elsa released herself into her palm curling her toes as she dreamed of the sounds Abrielle would make while they made love.

Taking a moment to compose herself she stood up on wobbly legs feeling sweaty and slightly satisfied. As if stress just went away taking her boner with it.

Zippering her pants she wiped her...substances on one of the cloths she normally kept in her suits and purses. Going to a random powderroom Elsa washed away her deed then made her way to her bedroom with a happy sluggish gait.

When Elsa entered she saw Abrielle in a pink night gown sitting at the edge of the bed.

Elsa smirked and ambled over to the Feral who smiled sweetly at her. Elsa leaned against the bed with her arms on both sides of Abrielle.

"How are you feeling kitten?" Elsa mumbled into her hair making Abrielle smile. Elsa felt the Feral experimentally inch a daring hand up her arm to her back.

Elsa sighed contended with the contact. "What are you still doing up?" she asked Abrielle ignoring the first question.

"I was waiting for you so you could read and I could go to sleep." Abrielle's answer made Elsa grin like an idiot.

"Well I'm so sorry for keeping us miss Abe." Elsa straightened and gave a mock bow.

Giggling Abrielle teased. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Never." Elsa answered then went into the bathroom.

X

Abrielle got into her usual spot and waited again. When Elsa excited out of the bathroom she was in a dark purple night shirt that had cartoon cows and moons on it. Abriellle loved the designs.

Elsa turned out the lights except the one on her nightstand and got into position with her current read.

Abrielle reached out to the soft looking shirt but retracted her hand flinching when Elsa reached down and grabbed it.

Unexpectedly Elsa kissed it and put the hand on her lap bringing Abrielle closer. She didn't mind.

As sleep began to take over Abrielle's mind began animating Elsa's shirt. Little cute cows jumped over blue crescent moons.


	12. Chapter 12

Abrielle was so excited. She sat bouncing on the soft bench in front of her large vanity and mirror brushing her hair hurriedly.

Today was her first grocery shopping trip with Cinderella, Hans...and Elsa. The thought of her master made her stop her fussing and blush.

Something inside of Abrielle made her want to look..appealing to her master. To impres her.

She never felt like that before when she was at the colosseum. So why all of sudden did she want Elsa to find her attractive?

She began carefully preening herself putting her silver and black hair in a ponytail the tips curled which was something she couldn't fix. The front of her hair curled as well so she left it out.

Next was an outfit. She wondered what style Elsa would prefer. It was August so she could go either summer or ealier fall.

She groaned having no sense of fashion at all. Abrielle looked out the window..it was breezy out.

Abrielle put on a maroon sweater, there was a matching watch with gold trimmings in the jewlery cabinet Cinderella got for her. Not wanting her neck to be exposed she choose a maroon colored scarf she tied it around her neck looping it through taking care to cover her collar. She did know one thing about clothes. Match the colors! She grabbed the white and scarlet Vans and put them on. Now all she needed was aaa... Hat and baggy that she noticed woman carried around...and pants.

She put on light blue jeans and a red hat with a dark orange bow tied around it.

"Now for the baggy!" she exclaimed looking around. She found a little one it was red with a gold buckle..mmeh that'll work.

Once checking herself was done she ran downstairs to only bumb into...Marcello.

Abrielle groaned a little. "Hey Marcello I just..I wanted to talk to you well not talk to you I wanted to apologize for how I acted with out first meeting. I'm not used to..being with other Ferals and not fighting for my life. I'm not used to friendly and big ones...like You."

Marcello ran his hand through his short white hair. "I understand. When me and Olaf first got recued by Elsa from the circus I was terrified of her but I learned."

Abrielle nodded and began walking towards the front froyer when she heard the bear call after her.

"Abrielle..if You hurt any of my family and friends I will not hesitate to crush your skull." the threat made her want to turn around and...she took a calming breath and swallowed down the growl that was trying to crawl its way up out of her throat.

"Noted." she replied then stalked off.

Her spirits lifted when she spotted her master who looked so dashing. Elsa was clad in a dark navy blue turtleneck, dark beige khakis, a black jackect with a gold pocket watch chain hanging out one of the pockets. Atop her blonde locks was dark blue newsboy hat and around that lustrous neck was a really long scarf that had all the dark colors of late summer lined up against each other.

Elsa was leaning against the door lazily, bitting the inside of her cheek, her hands were inside her pockets.

At that moment Abrielle's body ached as it wished that her master would do all the naughty things she saw in the book yesterday. She wanted Elsa to get her pregnant at that very moment...wait what?!

She shook her head wondering where all that came from certainly not...did She just...

Abrielle took a breath and looked to her friends. Cinderella and Hans were dressed in...nah they looked okay.

Abrielle approached Elsa who smiled and stood up straight.

"Hi-" her voice cracked embarrassingly making her clear her throat. "Hello Master."

Elsa gave a lopsided grin that Abrielle wanted to just kiss off her perfect face- STOP IT.

"Hey Abe." her tone sound like chocolate that was melted to creamy perfection.

Abrielle answered creepily with labored breaths.

"If you two are done eye fucking each other I would like to go." Hans snapped grumiply lumbering out of the door and into the white SUV.

"What's gotten into him?" Elsa asked holding the door open for Abrielle and Cinderella.

The maid answered. "He's just butthurt because I smacked him last night."

"Why did you smack him?" asked Abrielle.

"He got too fresh."

Both Abrielle and Elsa giggled at the image of Hans trying to get lucky with Cinderella and her putting him in his place.

Cinderella got into the back seat allowing Abrielle to sit in the front with..Elsa.

A blush took over her cheeks again. Elsa took notice.

X

The drive to the supermarket was generally quiet minus the sound of Abrielle bouncing in her seat from excitment.

Elsa was glad she saw this as a positive thing because this was apart of her plan of socializing Abrielle a little more so she was less agressive, there were bound to be other Ferals present at the stores.

When they arrived Elsa gave Abrielle a job because she knew it was ease things up a bit. She was in charge of pushing the cart. Abrielle happily obliged and drove with enthusiam. Her joy was contagious and Elsa found herself smirking.

X

When they entered the large building Abrielle halted as the scents of different Ferals wormed their way into her nostrils.

She inhaled and gagged as some of the many Ferals were going through different things be it sickness, disease...heat and rutting cycles.

She shook her head and focused on her mission. Push the cart for her master.

Cinderella dragged Hans off to the produce section to give Abrielle some space.

Elsa led Abrielle to the bakery. Elsa began looking through the breads. Abrielle took this time to shift and browse the delicious scent of the cakes and pies.

Her fur rose when she felt something poking at her backside.

She turned around and saw a black and grey fat cat flirtatiously moving towards her wiggling his eyebrows.

She hissed and growled showing off her sharp incisors and cuspids. The cat looked unfazed by the display.

He just walked towards her, tail raised giving off the scent of his intentions.

Abrielle eyed him intensly, when he tried to shove his nose under her twitiching tail again she jumped and tucked it between her legs. This time she gave off a loud roar.

The cat responded by raking his claws on the ground and yallowing out to her. His green eyes never left her body. Intent on what he wanted.

"LUCIFER!" the shrill shriek even made Abrielle cringe.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not wander off-" an old woman came over scolding the cat but stopped when she saw the beautiful Feral cornered near the pies.

She placed her hand on her chest. "Well well darling are-are you here by yourself?" she approached slowly holding out her hand to Abrielle who looked annoyed, she wasn't going to lick it. It smelt like old lady and death...and misery.

She growled again loud enough to catch Elsa's attention.

"Abrielle!" the blonde rushed over hoping Abrielle hadn't gotten into too much trouble.

"I'm so sorry. She's not used to other Ferals yet." Elsa explained hurriedly before she looked at the stranger.

"That's alright Lucifer just wanted to be...friends." the cat licked his lips leering at Abrielle.

That voice.

Elsa looked up and low and behold was one of the people she loathed worse than taxes. " ." She spat.

"Ms. Dronning always a pleasure." Not. Elsa crossed her arms. She hated this woman and Mrs. Tremaine made no attempt to hide her hatred for Elsa.

"How is Cinderella doing?" Mrs. Tremaine. asked smoothly.

"I hardly think that's any of your buissness." Elsa snapped. Abrielle looked up and noticed how glacieral Elsa's eyes had become. For moment it seemed the woman would freeze under her master's gaze.

"Don't get ahead of yourself girl. I never signed anything I could just as easily as you took her from me...take her back." Mrs. Tremaine warned.

Not liking her tone Abrielle stood to full height protectively by Elsa's side. Suddenly she felt as if this is as it should.

"You don't scare me Tremaine you and I both know that I am a lot more powerful than you with a greater influence that I built on my own not inherit from my dead husband. If you take me to court I'll fight you with full power of my name and ruin you." Elsa voice became dangerous...but Abrielle liked it. She puffed out her fur smugly as her master put this devil woman in her place.

Mrs. Tremaine shriveled at the threat and turned hotly walking off. Lucifer gave Abrielle one more invite with his body walking away when she refused.

Abrielle shifted and noticed Elsa's tense aura. "Pie!?" she pointed to the pies which Elsa looked at.

"I've never had pie before..what- What's your favorite?" Elsa smiled and picked up cherry. "Cherry anything is my favorite." she drawled then put it down. "But maybe we could make our own pie."

"Then let's shop cherry!" Abrielle cheered grabbing hold of the cart. Elsa walked closely next to her.

When they got to another aisle Elsa began looking for ingredients for the pie.

A wolverine walked by growling at Abrielle.

She growled back and turned to go for him when Elsa put a strong hand around her arm. She could have broke free of Elsa's grip but she didn't want to.

When Abrielle let the wolverine alone Elsa smiled and leaned in to inhale Abrielle's hair.

"Good girl.. Good kitten." her husky voice went smooth against Abrielle's ears who leaned into her master nuzzling her.

Abrielle found herself rubbing her body on her master who just hummed with delight. For a moment Elsa lost control and rocked her hips gently against Abrielle's who purred enchanted by the blonde. She felt like she was in paradise.

Another Feral came into the aisle and Elsa put Abrielle between herself and the shelf, pressing her front on Abrielle's back.

Seeing Abrielle eyeing the Feral Elsa wrapped her arm around the girl and drew circles onto her tummy causing Abrielle to cooe against her chest.

Elsa picked the ingredients and moved on but not without Abrielle who ever so often rubbed her body on Elsa's.

The couple made it to the meats and Abrielle inhaled. The fresh cuts looked beautiful and Elsa heard Abrielle's stomach growl.

She choose a few good cuts of steak with the most fat earning a pleased grin from Abrielle. The other side of her loved how this strong virile female could provided for her and any cubs they might have.

Abrielle jumped unprepared of where her mind headed so quickly Elsa wasn't looking up and didn't notice her companion had stopped. They crashed into each other, Elsa being the lucky one remained on her feet.

She gasped and picked up the Leopard from the ground. "Shit Abe are you alright?" she held Abrielle against her checking for injury.

Abrielle stared at her dazed. What was this female doing to her? She never ever thought of these things before now here she was preening herself, pressing her body to Elsa's as one would do to let her mate know she was ready to reproduce...thinking of having cubs.

Yes these were all natural things but very foreign to Abrielle. She decided to tuck them at the very back of her mind...for now.

X

"You okay Kitten?" Abrielle looked to be in a daze as she stared at Elsa. Maybe she fell a lot harder than Elsa thought.

Eventually she came to and nodded then returned to the cart. Elsa looked at everything they had. It seemed to be enough.

"I think that's enough shopping for one day Abe." Elsa instructed but noticed Abrielle pouted lightly trying to mask her disappointment.

"Besides... we still have our pie to make." Abrielle gasped and perked up her step. "Mmhmm come on let's leave now!" she raced off towards the exit when she was stopped by Hans.

"Whoa there furball we gotta pay for this stuff and by we I mean Elsa." he nodded towards his master.

"Thanks Hans." Elsa chimed. "No problem." the fox answered

Once everything was purchased. They met Cinderella at the car.

Elsa watched Abrielle's reaction to everything they drove by in the city. She growled at other Ferals in their cars making Elsa sigh.

It wasn't until they made it to the countryside that Abrielle settled down.

X

Abrielle opened her door, shifted then sprinted off. So many sights, smells.

Her mind became overwhelmed until she entered the medoews. Padding off towards a forest path she looked up a particularly high tree.

Her eyes slitted and every fiber in her body ordered her to climb. So she did.

It came naturally, embedding her claws into the bark. When She made it to the top it was easy enough to balance on the branch.

She saw one tree that was huge thick and covered in vines. The branch to that tree was a few feet away.

Abrielle backed against the trunk and pelted towards the end of the branch then leaped grabbing hold of the other tree with her claws. She pulled herself up and climbed some more. Once she was at the top the Leopard could see the true expanse of the Dronning estate.

It was vast there was forest, medoews, gardens, and finally the manor which was giant. All of this was guarded by a thick stone wall fence that looked to be kept and maintained.

All of this belonged to Elsa. The woman was quiet a prize. Owning so much territory made her even more attractive to Abrielle.

Then something in the distance caught Abrielle's eye. It was north a moutainous range that encircled the Dronning estate like a guardian.

There. That is what Abrielle truly wished to climb. Even though it was a warmer month the peaks had snow atop them.

Abrielle's mind told her to go back but her instincts told her to go claim the mountain ranges for herself.

Of course instincts won over logic as always when it came to Ferals.

Abrielle climbed down and ran for the mountains.

X

When the groceries were done getting put away Elsa looked around for Abrielle.

"Hans have you seen Abrielle anywhere?"

"She went out to the forest by the river I think." he replied stretching and sitting down in the lounge to watch television.

Elsa went out back and called out for Abrielle. She went to Big Hill as she and Anna used to call it when they were little and saw a leopard walking off towards the mountains.

"ABRIELLE!" She bellowed out.

X

"ABRIELLE!" she had heard. Abrielle looked over her shoulders to see Elsa standing atop a green hill.

Now it was a fight against instincts. One side said go claim territory while the other sultry side was more interested in Elsa.

Abrielle looked back at the mountains then to Elsa... Sultry side won.

Abrielle turned around and ran at full speed for Elsa giving into the pull.

X

Elsa grinned at the fact that Abrielle had come back to her...and she wasn't stopping.

Elsa stood there waiting for Abrielle to slow down but she never did.

"Abrielle!" Elsa let a warning but it was too late.

Elsa squeeled when she was tackled to the ground by Abrielle's powerful body.

Fur was everywhere.

Abrielle then wrapped her paw around Elsa's leg along with the other.

"Aahgg okay!" the blonde exclaimed Abrielle got into position and started humping Elsa's leg with fevor mewling and chuffing.

"No Abrielle! Bad girl! Off now!" But the cat wouldn't listen.

Tears pricked into Elsa's eyes when she felt the sharpness that were Abrielle's claws embedding into her calfs.

Abrielle continued on until she was what Elsa guessed satified and removed herself from Elsa. She walked up to Elsa and licked her hair purring.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself." Elsa sassed getting up.

While she and Elsa walked back Abrielle's eyes slowly returned to normal and she shook her head.

She hadn't let go like that since...Well ever it felt good. The memories of what happened became static and frantic images in her mind. She couldn't translate them. All they were in her now calm brain was mountains and trees...and Elsa.. Elsa too.

Now all she could think of was pie.

Elsa opened the door for Abrielle allowing her to go through but not without swatting her pert behind.

Abrielle squeeked hands flying to her rear.

"That's what you get for being a naughty girl." Elsa reprimanded.

Abrielle was confused. What had she done?

Following Elsa into the kitchen she looked over the counter and noticed fluffy little puffs on the counter in a opened bag. She tilted her head to get a better look at the label.

"Marsh-mellows."she gasped causing Elsa to turn from the sink.

"Marcello!" she exclaimed confused and concerned.

X

Elsa laughed. Her poor kitten didn't understand and probably had never seen marshmallows before.

Elsa walked behind her once more and swatted her ass again this time a little bit more gentle.

Abrielle jumped and looked to her master.

Elsa pointed at her. "That's for being adorable."


	13. Chapter 13

Abrielle watched carefully as Elsa kneeded the dough with skillful hands. The Feral decided that she loved cooking. The very idea of creating something that benefited whomever was beautiful. This was an art.

Elsa looked up at the girl then smiled. "Do you wanna roll it?" Elsa gestured to the pin.

Abrielle nodded and took it from her master's grasps. A perplexed look spread across her features.

Elsa giggled behind her hand and took hold of Abrielle turning her around to face the counter.

"Now grab both ends like that...yeah.. Okay now just roll it over the dough." With instruction Abrielle managed to flatten the dough enough.

"Okay so now we have to make the filling grab a pot for me." Elsa ordered.

Abrielle perked up. She knew what that was. Retrieving the pot Elsa put it on the stove and filled it with chopped cherries.

"Now just a drop a honey, some cinnamon. And Abe pour in a little bit of sugar." Abrielle grabbed the bag and tilted it. Elsa winced maybe she should have used a spoon.

The bag broke sending all the contents of sugar into the pot. "Or a lot of sugar." Elsa added looking down at the pot.

Abrielle pouted at the mistake. Elsa nudge her. "Hey we'll just have a really sweet pie." she smiled feeling a little better...or a lot better.

Pouring the filling into the pan Elsa covered it and used a fork to decorate the sides and middle.

"Snow White taught me this." she informed. Who the fuck...

Abrielle grew tense already not liking the Female or male that was teaching Her Elsa things...

Abrielle became surprised again. Her Elsa? Last time she checked it was she herself who belonged to Elsa not the other way around.

X

Elsa noticed the tense Feral so she tried to contiue conversation. "She's my secratery."

Elsa looked to Abrielle who nodded still solemn. What was wrong? Elsa was enjoying herself and knew Abrielle used to be enjoying herself. She didn't want the mood to turn sour.

She thought of something quick so she dipped her finger into the pot and scooped up some fillling.

"Wanna a taste?" she offered to the leopard who hesitated at first.

Elsa licked her lips as Abrielle moved forward and enclosed her lips around the digit and began to suck lightly, closing her eyes.

Elsa's eyelids dropped and her mouth parted. This was bliss.

X

Abrielle sucked the finger until every last drop was gone. It was super sweet. Maybe too sweet but she liked it. A lot.

When the pie was in the oven Elsa's cell phone went off in her pocket. "Hello?" she answered. "Mmhm." she trailed off walking to a hallway that led upstairs to her study.

X

Wait! Where was she going? Abrielle whined watching her master leave. She shifted and trotted after the woman.

She wanted more attention from Elsa.

Elsa noticed her shadow and smiled lightly opening the study door allowing Abrielle in.

She sat down at her desk and began shuffling through papers disscusing something about numbers, Abrielle couldn't fathom. All she knew was that this day had been amazing thanks to a certain blonde, and she didn't want it to end.

Abrielle approached Elsa with her tremendously long tail swaying calmly behind her.

She traveled behind Elsa's desk and rubbed her head on Elsa's pants leg. Elsa giggled and looked down then got aggitated when the voice sounded on the phone.

"Not you, you imbecile!" Abrielle chuffed and began rubbing her whole body on Elsa's legs moving back and forth.

She fell to her side lightly rolling onto her back wiggling to the left.

X

Elsa looked down to the side and gushed at how cute her Feral was being.

Then returned to work.

X

Abrielle then squeezed herself under the desk and pushed past Elsa's legs.

Elsa looked down to see an adorable fuzzy head resting between her legs with large black and blue orbs gazing at her.

She smirked and curled her fingers through Abrielle's fur and began playing with her ears.

Abrielle purred with delight and started pushing herself up more into Elsa's body.

Elsa back her chair up a bit to make room for the large cat.

Abrielle rested her large head on Elsa's chest. Her eyes dilated Elsa doubted they could have gotten much bigger.

At that moment Abrielle could have asked for almost anything and Elsa would provide.

"Is someone jealous of the phone hmm?" Elsa asked playfully. Abrielle answered by rubbing her head on Elsa's chest.

Abrielle used her legs and got into Elsa's lap leaving the phone forgotten on the desk. Wrapping her large paws around the woman. If someone were to walk in the sight would either be hysterical or had the viewer give out horrified scream for Elsa's safety.

Abrielle licked Elsa's hair dishelving it a bit while purring. It took all of the leopard's will power to not embed her claws into Elsa's back and the back of the chair to lock them in this postion. So she settled for something else.

X

Elsa felt something long wrap itself around her leg. Based on how fuzzy it was she guessed Abrielle's tail.

Noticing the lack of claws Elsa felt relieved she wouldn't be a scratching post. "Mm see. You don't have to use your claws. You're being such a good kitten not using your nails or anything." Elsa cooed drawing out a low roar like noise from Abrielle.

"Okay Abrielle I gotta get back to work." she reminded but Abrielle didn't budge. Elsa sighed, there was no way she could work around the cat.

The young CEO paused when she felt a little lick on her ear. She smiled and looked to Abrielle. "That's new. I love how gentle you're being." Elsa played with her ears until it was time to get up.

She kept trying and trying but ceased when she heard. "Stop...moving." Elsa groaned and sat in the chair for twenty minuets until Abrielle decided to get off and jump on the couch to nap.

At dusk it was then Elsa noticed it was time for dinner. Abrielle had shifted in her sleep and lay on the floor. "Abrielle time to wake up." no response.

"Abrielle!"still nothing. Elsa frowned getting an idea. "Abrielle the pie is done."

The girl snorted awake. "How'd it come out?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

Elsa laughed getting up and stretching. "Come on let's go see." Abrielle trailed her downstairs to the dinning room where dinner was spread out on the table. Along with the pie in the middle.

Abrielle's mouth watered. There was steaks and mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Everyone fixed their plates and began eating.

X

"Elsa!" The harsh whisper caught Elsa's attention who looked up.

"You promised you wouldn't be on the phone whenever we are having dinner." Cinderella reprimanded.

"I'm not on the phone...I'm on my pad." Elsa corrected as if it mattered then continued to swip through some files.

The maid rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. She snatched the device away.

"Heeeey that was mine!" Elsa whined childishly.

Cinderella put it in the kitchen.

Elsa pointed at her. "That's coming out of your paycheck."

"I don't get a paycheck." the mouse deadpanned.

"Good so don't expect one." Elsa playfully threatened.

Once the plates were cleared it time for dessert.

Everyone got a slice. Hans took an excited bite and opened his mouth dropping the contents onto the plate with dissapointment.

Cinderella too looked unimpressed. "Elsa something is...different about this pie compared to all the other ones you've made." she observed.

"Oh yes Abrielle helped." Elsa clearified taking a bite. It tasted fine. Really sweet but she liked it that way. She was really proud of her little kitten. First pie was a succes...Although Hans and Cinderella could disagree.

"It taste like the Pillsbury dough boy and the king of candyland fucked and this is what came out." Hans said looking at the confection. The comment earned him a wack on the head from the mouse maid making Abrielle giggle.

X

After dinner Abrielle and Elsa followed their night time routine and went to bed.

Abrielle dreampt she was at the colosseum..there she saw Bambi. The young fawn had chains and chains around his neck. He was bigger and more agressive. Abrielle recongnized this. He was slowly becoming what his master wanted.

A little rabit was brought out. He was ordered to kill it. Abrielle went throug this as well. The first kill. All young fighters went through this before they could even come close to being called Bestiarius. He refused.

The handlers pressured but he refused. They shocked him, beat him but he refused. As punishment Abrielle saw the young fawn being shoved into his old cage only he was much to big for it still they shoved him until he was stuffed in there and left him on a table.

The lights went out.

X

Abrielle woke up to a dark room. She looked at the grandfather Elsa had and it read 3:13 am. She looked to her side and noticed Elsa was gone.

Sitting up the Feral got out of bed and checked Elsa's study but she wasn't in there. Abrielle sniffed the air to see if she could smell any traces of Elsa.

The trail she picked up led her to the kitchen. There sitting on a barstool at the counter was her master in a fluffy green and blue robe.

Elsa was eating out of a bowl looking peaceful. Not wanting to intrude Abrielle turned around and tried to sneek away but Elsa turned quicker looking over her shoulder.

"Abrielle." She called sweetly. The cat turned and went to her master.

"Master I woke up and you were gone and I admit I did get worried." she explained.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes well I always get up three in the morning to have my cereal. It's my favorite food." she confirmed.

The look on Abrielle's face confirmed everything Elsa already knew. "You've never had cereal before." it was more of a statement than question. Abrielle nodded.

Elsa got up and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. She waved Abrielle over to the spacious pantry.

There was a door inside of it and Abrielle followed Elsa inside.

Abrielle's eyes lit up at the mass of colorful boxes with cartoons on them that lay on the shelf.

"This is my collection." Elsa stated proudly. "Now let's find you a box." she clapped her hands rubbing them together.

Abrielle looked around too and saw a particular box. It was white with a poorly drawn rainbow on the front.

"Master!?" Abrielle called. Elsa came over. "Can I try this one?"

"Rainbow Bits... Sure." Elsa grabbed the box and then exited the pantry that was inside of the pantry.

Elsa poured Abrielle a bowl with some milk and handed her the spoon.

"Cereal is a super food never forget that." Abrielle nodded her brain tucking the valuable proverb away for later use.

Abrielle moaned taking her first bite of course Elsa was right cereal even tasted like a super food.

X

Elsa usually ate alone and enjoyed this time of day but now she loved it because she had Abrielle to share it with.

Little did she know that Abrielle made a promise to never ever miss 3:00 Am Cereal with Elsa


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened for Abrielle by a man in a black suit. The leopard stepped out onto the sidewalk.

People and fancy looking Ferals walked by. Some eyed her cutiously. They couldn't look down at her sensing her prestige and power. Abrielle carried herself as a warrior when she walked and nothing less.

Elsa joined her on the phone. She was in a burgundy femenine cut suite. Abrielle did feel a little silly since Elsa brought her a new control collar. It had a big bow that sat at the back of her neck.

Elsa thought it was adorable and made sure, thanks to Cinderella, it was a pretty sunset orange.

Abrielle sighed and followed her master into her work place.

The white floors were so shiny Abrielle could hear her pawsteps and see her whole reflection.

X

Usually when Elsa stepped into work everyone became the red sea and parted moving out of her way but now they did it with fear and amazement at seeing the powerful and well known Bestiarius wlking beside her.

Abrielle matched her long strides trotting into Elsa's personal elevator.

X

When they got to Elsa's work suite they were greeted by a raven haired woman carrying a cup of tea.

This was Snow White. Abrielle could already see the secretary's eyes shine with affection and attraction towards Elsa.

When they noticed each other she gushed at the cute fluffy leopard in the orange bow. Her hands twitched with want to hug and cuddle the Feral.

Abrielle rolled her eyes. Let her try it!

She did, going in to pet Abrielle the girl backed away from the woman with a leer in her eyes. Luckly Elsa came to the rescue.

"Ms. White I had no idea I was running a petting zoo I hope to see the proceeds soon." by the tone of her boss Snow White knew she was in trouble.

"You are not ma'am." the woman confirmed standing up and putting her hands respectively in front of herself.

"Then I expect you to stop acting like a child who sees a pony and get back to work." Elsa was calm but her voice was sharp. Abrielle followed her into the office.

Elsa sat on her throne in front of her desk. Abrielle gaped at the queen of Arendelle. Untouchable...except by...

Abrielle got a mischievous idea. Looking to see if the secretary was watching she shifted then waltzed over to Elsa swaying her hips a bit.

Elsa looked up and eyed the little display appreciatively. Leaning back in her chair she welcomed Abrielle into her lap. Abrielle nuzzled her master's hair and neck. Elsa hummed enjoying the attention closing her eyes while Abrielle felt Snow White's drill into the back of her head.

X

In Elsa's eyes Abrielle looked just like a present wrapped in a pretty silk sundress that matched her bow.

Elsa groaned putting a adventurous hand on Abrielle's creamy Roman pilar thigh. She wanted nothing more than to bite them.

X

Abrielle got up off of the blonde who looked heartbroken at the loss. Abrielle giggled then headed for the glass door that was so clean if she didn't see the handle she would have walked right into it.

"Where do you think you're going kitten?" Elsa warned not looking up from her laptop.

"Just going to look around the building." She turned to Elsa who hesitated but nodded with approval.

Snow White's desk was empty, probably running an arrend.

Abrielle knew the first place she wanted to see. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Going up and up and up Abrielle made it to the roof.

Her breath was taken away by the view. This had to be the tallest building in Arendelle. Abrielle looked on to where her home should be...Her home? Did she really consider Dronning Manor to be her home. She never thought about home..never had to.

She smiled. Yes the Dronning estate was her home. She looked in its direction but it was to far away. All she could see was the north mountain ranges. She still had yet to claim them.

The peaceful moment was intturupted by the sound of the roof door opening and closing.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Abrielle couldn't hold back the groan that rose in her throat. Here we go.

"I can understand why someone would fall head over heels for Ms. Dronning. She's so...I don't know unreachable. Mysterious." Abrielle could relate to that. Elsa was chilling.

"But fare warning I wouldn't go for it if I was you. Elsa and I we used to...well I'll spare you the detail of Elsa intimately ravaging my body after work, charming me with her sweet words and then breaking my heart." Abrielle gave her a look of disbelief. That wasn't detailed!?

Elsa couldn't really do that...could She?

"Incase there's any doubt here." the woman handed Abrielle some magezines that had Elsa's very active love life broadcasted.

Snow white left her to read. Abrielle angrily threw the magazines over the edge of the building.

Why did this hurt? It wasn't as if Elsa and Abrielle were actually well anything. She belonged to Elsa and the woman could do whatever she wished. She owed Abrielle nothing.

The leopard returned to Elsa's office to find that it had curtains large deep blue and gold ones. Wow. She really was the queen.

Abrielle entered to smell a mouth watering scent wafting through the air.

X

Elsa was sitting on the soft white love seat by the bookshelf. There were white boxes on the glass table spread out.

When the CEO looked up she smiled brightly. "Uh Abe I got us some lunch. Now I also believe and know for a fact that Chinese takeout is also a super food just not as super as cereal." she explained. Noticing Abrielle didn't sit down Elsa patted the seat next to her. Abrielle sat down at the other side of the love seat so Elsa took the initiative to scoot closer.

"Well now here ya go." she handed the box to Abrielle who took it slowly.

Elsa was giddy as she took her first bite chewing slowly devouring it. The blonde awkwardly angled herself towards Abrielle.

Breathing heavily she moistened her lips.

"Abrielle I...I just..umm. Yeah" Elsa looked at the girl for the first time without lust but instead she looked passed Abrielle's body and into her eyes.

Elsa had never met a girl that made her feel something beside lust and hunger. She felt something deeper..more. Like a longing to just give the Feral the world, moon and stars included.

Elsa leaned in, her breath hitting Abrielle's mouth. Her lips connected with Abrielle's cheek.

Elsa's mind imploded itself as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of skin against her lips. Her mouth exoploded salivating. She let out a little moan then pulled back. This was it. She was the answer to everything.

Elsa's chest constricted. This enchanting amazing beatific product of some divine work was the answer and pefect person to fill in every crack and empty space within Elsa.

For the first time ever Elsa felt the loneliness remove itself in every teardrop.

X

Abrielle stayed frozen in place as Elsa pulled away from her skin.

The blonde's face brightened so much it was as if she discovered the universe and all of its beholdings as tears fell down her face.

Abrielle's black and blue windows met Elsa's. Their hearts synced moving to a lustrious rhythm.

Abrielle's body moved on its own accord towards an unknown force.

Elsa's arms opened welcoming the embrace. Abrielle's body molded to Elsa's as if this was meant to be. Every crevice was filled with another.

Whatever this was wouldn't be built on trust but something stronger much more filling and less secure.

Snow White's warnings rang through her mind.

Abrielle remembered what they said about Elsa, then she concluded the pain she felt all her life was far worse than heartbreak. If it happned it would be no different than when her handlers put her up against champions when she was just a cub.

She looked up at Elsa who's eyes were closed inhaling deeply.

They didn't need trust.

X

On the way Abrielle noticed they were taking a different route.

She looked to Elsa to ask about it but the blonde was on the phone so she decided to not bother her.

The car stopped and Elsa got out while Abrielle looked out the window. It was a park.

Elsa opened the door for her instead of the chauffeur and took her hand.

Their were so many families and Ferals some playing, boating on the lake and fishing.

Elsa wrapped her arm around her companion's and began strolling along the treelined path.

Never had Abrielle felt so at peace with so many people around all she could focus on was Elsa who casually led the way.

That was when a delicious apple scent hit her nostrils beckoning her to follow the trail.

Elsa chuckled and went to the apple fritter cart. She ordered two glazed.

Abrielle eagerly grabbed it and chomped down. Once it was gone she looked to Elsa's.

Elsa raised an suspicous eyebrow at her. She licked her lips.

"Mine." Elsa tapped her nose but Abrielle still reached for it. Elsa squeeled avoiding Abrielle's grabby fingers.

It became a game of chase. Elsa ran while Abrielle ran after her giggling. She hid behind the trees and peeped from one side while Abrielle sneaked behind her and tickled her sides. The fritter lay forgotten on the ground.

"Come on." Elsa grabbed her hand and ran further into the park. The blonde picked up two sticks of equal size.

She handed one to Abrielle who looked at her oddly. The Feral followed her to a white bridge.

She stood to the side looking down at the river. Abrielle looked down to see their reflections.

"Ready?" Elsa asked playfully. Abrielle shrugged. For what?

Elsa held the stick over the water and Abrielle did the same.

"Go!" Elsa called dropping her stick. Abrielle jumped at the sudden outburst and dropped her stick into the water.

Elsa went to the other side of the bridge and Abrielle of course followed.

Elsa's stick appeared first. "Yess!" she cheered. "I won." she told Abrielle who grinned toothily.

They moved on to the middle of the park. While laying in a bed of crocuses Elsa's phone rung again she groaned digging in her pocket for it. "Ooo gotta pick up it's Anna. Stay here Kay." she got up and walked off.

Abrielle shifted and stretched letting the late summer sun soak into her coat.

She closed her eyes then noticed a shadow casted itself over her. She opened an eye to jump to her feet. Standing before her was an extremely large lion with a red mane.

He looked calm but Abrielle was still on edge.

"Hello Abrielle." he greeted with a deep baritone.

"How do you know my name?" the question made him chuckle.

"Everyone knows your name." Abrielle couldn't argue with that. "Well then you know my name don't you think it would appropriate if I knew yours?" She countered.

"Of course. Mufasa Mfalme Mkuu. Pleasure." Abrielle looked at him funny. Ferals didn't carry surnames. She knew he was famous a very prized Feral who was loved by many. He was a celebrity.

This Feral was different though. He carried himself the same way Elsa did But he was much more wiser and less haughty.

Abrielle sat in front of him head held high even though she only reached his shoulder and he dwarfed her. He let out a deep laugh at her boldness.

"What a beautiful and daring spirit. Never lose this Abrielle." Mufasa praised. He leaned in closer

"I need your help Abrielle." he went serious. Abrielle tilted her head what could a celebrity want from her.

"Follow me." He walked off towards more secluded trees. Abrielle looked to see if she could see Elsa but couldn't. The leopard followed the lion.

"Abrielle by now you are probably very confused." Abrielle nodded.

"I know I had to get to you before my brother Kovu commonly known as scar. A long time ago my brother and I wanted a better life for Ferals instead of being treated as property. I soon researched and learned that it would be impossible for Ferals to have the same independncy as humans." Abrielle stopped walking. She never thought of ever having equal rights as humans. This was always the way things were and change never occured to her.

"We Ferals could never live on our own but that doesn't mean we can't be treated with respect and kindness. Scar saw differently he wanted Ferals to be independents from humans. We had a following of both humans and Ferals working together to make a new verdict of laws regarding Ferals called The Unbroken. Scar not liking the way things were going went off with a handful of followers calling themselve The Untamed. He became a radical against humans killing them while focusing on violence." Mufasa paused letting the information soak in.

Uneasiness came over her. "Umm I think I should go back to Elsa now." She began walking away slowly with caution.

"Abrielle wait please!" the lion pounced in the path that went back to where she wanted to go.

"My brother wants you because of your prestige and the two most influential people you are connected to. Elsa is the heart of Arendelle and Hades knows more than he lets on. We need you." Abrielle didn't like this the idea of change and making differences it sounded dangerous and stupid.

Shaking her head she crawled beneath him which he allowed.

"Think about it." He asked calmly.

"Goodbye Mr. Mfalme Mkuu." She sprinted hoping that Elsa was still on the phone.

She wasn't instead she was looking around. A look of relief graced her features.

"Where have you been?" she asked Abrielle.

"I uh.. met someone." She said hastily.

"Who?"

"Just some other Feral." Elsa's face contorted with mixed emotions.

"A friend?" Abrielle shifted and nodded.

"Yeah he was nice."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you had fun." Elsa said holding Abrielle's hand again.

"Me too."

Abrielle looked back at the trees. Could change truly happen.

Could it?

The question plagued her mind while Elsa held on to her tightly in the car.

Should it?


	15. Chapter 15

Facilier smiled as he saw the mass of large boxes and cages full of fearsome Ferals being loaded onto the dock. Shere Khan prowled around making sure everything went accordingly.

Walking casually up to a cage he looked down at a beautiful maned wolf. She had a curly red mane atop her head going down her back.

He looked at the labeling. She was a fighter, first imported to Scotland. Marida.

She growled at him lashing out. Had he not move his arm would have been severly mauled.

He took a small panel out of his pocket then whistled to Shere Khan.

The tiger shifted then came over eyeing the wolf.

"What?" he answered smugly. Facilier ignored his tone. "Take a look at this. Now let's say we have a customer who..rents this little Feral here for a night. Now the little darling won't shift then what?"

Shere Khan rolled his eyes, it actually sounded like the man was trying to sell the product.

"One click of the button annd.." Facilier pushed the panel's only button and the Feral shifted into a beautiful girl with fire red locks of hair.

"Disgraceful." the tiger disapproved.

Facilier scoffed but Shere Khan continued. "I thought we were running a colosseum not a brothel."

"We are running a colosseum but in order to run the type of colosseum we want and pay for all this..." he waved his hand at their large shipment. "Takes green. It's the green! It's the green. It's the green I uh I mean we need. And when I look at all these Ferals it's the green that I see." he rubbed his fingers together to emphasise his point.

"And all of these shipments...some of the employees will notice." Shere Khan pointed out.

"Let them. Hades returns tomorrow night..." he trailed off looking to the tiger.

"Then let's give him a welcome he won't ever forget." Shere Khan replied ominously. His yellow eyes shined with the thought of what a pleasurable kill it would be.

X

Cinderella rushed to the door that had just recently rung. When she opened it she looked around but saw no one. She was about to close the door but a quiet "Ahem." stopped her.

She looked down to see a white kitten with a single patch of black in the middle his back and a green chemeloen. They both had notes attached to their collars.

"What are you two doing here?" Cinderella asked leaning against the doorframe. Pascal walked passed her black flats into the house.

"Momma Anna and Rapunzel said that aunty Elsa has to watch us because they were going boy shopping at the mall." Olaf informed Cinderella sighed then moved aside to let him in.

"Elsa is in the backyard!" Cinderella called.

Hans walked into the foyer only to have to lift his feet quick less he step on the little ones.

"Whoah! Hey!" he barely dodge them. The fox turned to the mouse with a questioning look. "Since when did we have an infestation?"

The maid shrugged smirking.

X

Abrielle managed to convince Elsa to bring her work outside on the deck.

She laid out on a outside recliner relaxing.

Their comforting silence was interrupted by giggling. Both Elsa and Abrielle looked at each other confused. They heard it but couldn't find its creator.

Elsa looked under the table but nothing was there. When she came back up the CEO let out a shriek.

The suspect was seated upon her laptop grinning. His little tail was wrapped around his body.

"HI AUNTY ELSA!" the kitten greeted loudly.

"Hello Olaf." Elsa saluted in a calm manner. Elsa knew better, just like Rapunzel and Anna, where there was Olaf there surely would be...

"Hello Pascal." she looked behind her computer to the lizard that was practicing his camouflage.

X

Abrielle's interest piqued at the young ones as she approached the table.

Pascal being cautious crawled up to Elsa's shoulder narrowing his eyes at Abrielle.

The Feral didn't mind understanding that she didn't exactly make the best first impression.

Olaf however was very excited to see the leopard again.

"Aunty Elsa do you wanna play with me and Pascal?" Olaf asked putting his paw on the blonde's wrist. Elsa winced she had a lot of work to do...then an idea struck her.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to play until later Olaf..." the kitten pouted as his ears drooped. "But I'm sure Abrielle would love to play with you." Abrielle's pupils expanded as she began shaking her head no.

"YEAH I WANNA PLAY WITH ABRIELLE. Let's play" in his excitment Olaf shifted jumping off of the table. The leopard was taken back by the Energy radiating off of the boy.

He turned to his green friend and waved him over. "Come on Pascal let's go into the woods!" he ran off leading the way.

Pascal shifted then followed slowly it was evident that he was more level headed then his feline friend.

Abrielle gave Elsa one more pleading look before Olaf noticed her lack of following. He stomped back and snatched her arm dragging the older Feral off to who knows where.

X

Abrielle followed after the boys as they chased and played together through the bushes and creeks that was in the forest.

Abrielle shifted so she was more alert. There were True-Animals in this forest as well, they were actual animals. It was very easy to tell the difference between Ferals and True- Animals especially for Ferals themselves who went by scent, humans told the difference by sensing the Ferals souls which always made itself known to all those around it.

She sat close on her haunches watching as the boys poked at a True-Frog chuckling. Once they were bored of the poor creature they moved on.

Olaf turned to Abrielle with a grin while Pascal still kept his distance. "Abrielle Pascal's favorite game is hide'n'seek."the young cat pointed out.

Abrielle shrugged. "And?" she gauged trying figure out what the child was hinting at.

"So let's play! You're it, but as a twist we'll add in tag. Ready Pascal?" he turned to the chemeloen who looked skeptical but eventually gave in. He couldn't resist his favorite game.

"I don't know how to play." Abrielle admitted. Olaf and Pascal's jaws dropped.

"Are you joking?!" Abrielle shook her head. Olaf let out an exagerated sigh and lumbered to where Abrielle sat. Even when sitting the leopard was a lot taller than him yet he showed no fear.

"Okay so we hide while you cover your eyes and count to twelve then try to come and find us and once you do you chase us!" the rules seemed simply enough it was no different then finding prey.

Abrielle closed her eyes. Olaf waved his hands in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking then ran off to hide.

He hid in a bush while Pascal shifted and hid on a branch camouflaged.

When Abrielle opened her eyes the boys were nowhere to be seen. She sniffed the air and instantly caught on to Olaf's scent. Trotting off she made her towards the bush.

Swatting the bush with her paw she saw Olaf haunched over. He squeeled at being discovered and ran.

Abrielle didn't even have to run to catch up with him. She swiped at his legs knocking him over. He laughed laying on his back.

"You found me!" He proclaimed.

"Obviously." Abrielle deadpanned. She left him to find Pascal who would be trickier to spot. She could barely smell him and couldn't see him.

She focused on her suroundings and tracked him as best she could but soon discovered the lizard took to the trees. Smart.

Abrielle changed tactics and sniffed at the air instead of the ground. She passed by a breathing branch and was about to walk off when she realized...branches didn't breath.

She shifted and poked at his body. He let out little squeek at being discovered.

Abrielle grabbed him by the tail gently smirking at him.

"Found you." she sang in a pretty voice. For the first time ever he smiled at her.

They played hide and seek for an hour and all the times Abrielle had won.

She grabbed Pascal again finding his hidding place. "How about twenty two out forty five?" she suggested. He frowned.

Both boys looked to be drained and tired. "I wanna do something different." Olaf whined he had never lost so much in his entire short life.

Abrielle pouted. "Aww but I like this game." She looked to Pascal who was sitting on her shoulder. He blew a small raspberry at her. Even he was tired of losing and he thought he was the master of hide and seek.

"Yeah cause you keep winning. Can you show us how to hunt?" Olaf bounced up and down. Pascal nodded wanting to see the leopard's technique as well.

"I must admit guys I've never actually been hunting before. I just know how to from false practise." Abrielle said leaning against a tree. False hunting was all she did in her free time with Hans from the time she was young.

"Well show us what you know." Olaf demanded.

"Okay okay..ummm. Alright come here." she shifted then went off in search of some True-Animals to hunt.

She found a True-Squirrel and crouched. Olaf and Pascal kept their distance but they watched in awe.

Silence was all that was heard from the leopard. The boys were in amazement it was as if she wasn't even breathing.

When the Feral took a step it was mute on all ears including the unsupsecting Squirrel.

She got as close as was necessary then pounced on the animal. It squeaked as if pleading for its life which Abrielle granted letting it go.

The boys clapped and she mocked a bow.

"My turn!" Olaf yelled running to the leopard. "Alright but this time you'll hunt Pascal."

The lizard gave her look to let the girl know he was not pleased.

"Oh come on Pascal don't be like that this is supposed to be fun!" Pascal blew another raspberry at her and got into position.

Olaf shifted and tried to copy the same movement he saw Abrielle do.

"Stay low to the ground." She instructed pushing his small body down with her paw which completely covered him due to her paw's large size.

She could hear the kitten breathing. "Sshh not a sound."

Olaf looked up at her. "But I have to breath."

"Control it. To the prey there is no hunt they are not being hunted and there is no hunter. To prey you are not here keep it that way." Abrielle instructed then backed away.

Olaf moved slower and clumsier making a lot of noise so when he finally pounced Pascal easily avoided him.

"I usually like to hunt from height." Abrielle pointed out climbing a tree to demonstate.

She crawled along a branch and leaped gracefully into the air landing silently in front of Pascal startling him.

"Wow." Olaf gushed.

They played a little longer jumping on each other. Abrielle layed on her belly observing she giggled every now and then at the boys' characters.

She noticed Olaf climbing on the trees and jumping on Pascal. Worry wormed its way into her mind.

"Not too high Olaf." Abrielle flinched at the protective and authoritative tone she used. It almost sounded...

She shook her head clearing away the thought train her mind was getting on.

Feeling parched she decided to search for a creek.

Finding one Abrielle lapped at the water until her thirst was quenched. Streching she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes enjoying the sounds of nature.

Eventually she made her way back to the boys and saw Pascal looking up into a high tree worried. She turned her view to his and saw Olaf playing among the branches.

"That can't be safe." Abrielle mused to herself. "Olaf Come down here right now!"

Olaf looked down to see the leopard peeking up at him. "Abrielle I crouched low just like you said and now I'm gonna do a big pounce!"

That feeling of worry intensified. "Olaf if you don't come back down right this instant I uh... I... I won't be your friend anymore." the threat was childish but he could relate to it.

"You..you're my friend?" the kitten questioned quietly but still loud enough for Abrielle to hear.

"Yes yes Olaf I'm your friend and I want you down here so we can play more games." she rushed out. The branch he was on didn't look sturdy and sensing that it would be a bitch Abrielle knew the branch could break if he stayed on any longer.

Just like her pessimistic mind predicted when Olaf turned around to come down the branch, ( if you could even call it that) the twig began to peel off of the tree.

Abrielle's quick mind came up with many solutions. If she crawled up the tree he was in she wouldn't be able to reach him.

If she risked it to try and catch him there was a chance he would either injury himself from impact or she would miss. It was hard to calculate the distance of the high up position he had himself in.

She decided to climb the next tree and go on the farthest branch and catch him from there.

The Feral began climbing up the other tree. Pascal watched in amazement as she climbed at speeds that shouldn't have been possible.

Olaf mewled in fear as he heard the snapping noise. Trying to get to the trunk of the tree the branch nearly snapped.

The branch Abrielle got to was too high so she dropped to one lower and hopefully longer.

She went to the very edge and looked up to the kitten.

"Olaf jump!" she instructed but he didn't comply out of fear.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as the branch twisted. Then he fell losing his grip.

Abrielle timed it and lunged her body foward to catch him in her jaws.

She missed.

X

Pascal ran off to the Manor to retrieve Elsa.

She wasn't outside. He knew she would be in her office working. So he ran upstairs and burst through the door without knocking.

The blonde jumped at the sudden surprise but calmed down when she saw it was only the little Feral.

He waved at her frantically while panting.

She looked him oddly but stood nonetheless. "Where's Olaf and Abrielle?" She asked.

He jumped up and down and ran out the door then back again to see if she followed.

Elsa then knew something was wrong the boy never acted this. She trotted after him.

X

Abrielle's heart stopped as she watched Olaf fall. Not knowing what else to do she shifted and jumped after him.

Luckily she reached him before he reached the ground. Taking hold of him her survival instincts saw the need to take over and force her to grab onto a branch.

She scream as her weight pulled down on her arm yanking it out of socket.

She held on panting then gazed at the frieghtned kitten in her free hand. She held him to her chest and carefully dropped down to the ground. Losing balance she landed roughly on her behind. Hissing in pain she knew it would bruise.

Olaf leapt out of her arms and shifted then he hugged her tightly. Abrielle panted and managed to hug him back with her good arm.

He held her hand as they walked back.

X

When Elsa and Pascal made it half way they both sighed in great relief at seeing both Ferals safe...except Abrielle's arm was hanging really weirdly off her shoulder.

"What the hell happened!?" Elsa ran to her companion and held her cheeks looking her in the eye then moving frantically over her body. She squeezed Abrielle's shoulder lightly to only receive a whimper in return.

Olaf told Elsa and his friend everything that happened emphasizing the part when Abrielle saved his life.

When they walked into the house Elsa went off in search of Cinderella.

X

Pascal hugged Abrielle tightly then made her mind go into a whirl when she heard.

"Thank you." Abrielle looked down at Pascal who smiled back at her then wrapped his arm around Olaf who had an amazed looked on his face.

"He's only ever talked me before." Olaf confirmed. Abrielle sat on the couch and gave the pair a curious look. "What did he say?" she asked.

"I love you."

X

"Cinderella!" Elsa called perplexed. She usually didn't have to call the mouse more than once before.

After searching the an entire wing of where she would normally be the blonde decided to check the maid's personal rooms.

Elsa knocked but received no reply so she entered. Cinderella kept her room simple with light blue walls with white trimmings and marble floors.

The furniture was classical but still comfortable. She had her own small kitchen and sitting room with a Tv along with her own small garden then the bedroom and bathroom.

Elsa really hated invading Cinderella's personal space without being invited but she need her.

The bedroom door was ajar so Elsa peeked in to see if she could spot the Feral but what she saw made her blood boil.

Cinderella was straddling Hans bouncing slightly in a playful manner while they sounded to be playing Twenty Questions.

After every question either Hans would sit up and kiss the woman or she would bend down and peck his lips.

They were smiling and happy.

Elsa knew she had seen too much and left. Elsa recongnized this feeling all to well. Jealousy.

She and Cinderella were just friends yes and had the relationship most Ferals had with their masters but she couldn't help but feel a hint of possessiveness that lodge itself in the back of her mind.

Everytime they did become intimate for Elsa's own mental health they made sure to establish that it was just for that alone so no unwanted feelings would develop.

Elsa sighed. She figured she'd try to be happy for the maid. Then her mind went to Abrielle.

What were they? It mattered not Elsa felt for some reason she should tell Abrielle of her and Cinderella's...what could she call it? Intimate relations.

During 3:00 Am Cereal seemed to be efficient. She wondered how the leopard would react hopefully this wouldn't make her act differently towards Cinderella.

X

When Elsa returned she found an empty sitting room awaiting her.

Sighing she once again began her search for her Ferals.

Checking all around the blonde began to become aggitated. Why couldn't anyone be in the right place today?

Finally checking her room hoping there would be...nothing.

Lastly Elsa went to Abrielle's room to see the girl laying on her bed eyes closed snoring softly. She had her arms protectively around a kitten and chemeloen who were also sleeping.

Elsa smirked and took a blanket from the closet and draped it over the sleeping Ferals.

She began to leave the room when she felt an intense gaze boring into her back.

She turned around to see Abrielle staring at her unblinking. Elsa finally figured out what those night sky eyes were pleading for. Giving into the silent request she gently got onto the bed and under the blanket. Then just like always Abrielle's body instantly molded itself to Elsa's.

She used Elsa's chest as a pillow, their heart beats synced to a lullaby that soothed Abrielle to sleep.

Elsa used Abrielle's scent as a sleep aid while she nuzzled her face into the girl's hair.

X

The doorbell awoke Abrielle first. She blinked a couple times a little disoriented then remembered everything that happened.

She went to sit up but was immediately pulled back down by surprising strength. It was then she realized that her shoulder was wrapped in an ace wrap.

"Mmpheh mmheh holdstill." a droggy voice sounded from the side. It was Elsa who was using the girl as her own personal teddy bear.

Abrielle smiled as she felt Elsa's arm tighten around her torso and the blonde's leg wrapped around hers. Olaf and Pascal were sleeping on a pillow.

Abrielle sighed enjoying the feeling of being held. She turned around in Elsa's arms and studied the woman's face which was illuminated by the moon's smile. Her breath hit Abrielle's cheek cooling it.

Suddenly Elsa's eyes opened at the same time. It would have frieghtned any normal person but not Abrielle.

Elsa's mouth split with a tooth showing grin. Her teeth shined like pearls against the night making Abrielle want to run her tongue over them.

"Hi." Elsa whispered.

"Hi." Abrielle's breath hitched as she felt experimental hand travel up her thigh to the dip of waist. Elsa started drawing small circles with her thumb.

"Abrielle?"

"Yes Elsa?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. "Are...are You happy here..with me?"

Abrielle thought about it for a moment. Was she?

"I don't want to go anywhere else in the world then right here with you." the answer surprised Elsa. She wormed closer and kissed Abrielle's cheek.

She then kissed her jawline. Abrielle put a hand on Elsa's chest halting her actions.

"I'm sorry." Elsa quickly apologized fearing she screwed everything up. She sat up on her elbow looking down at Abrielle. She was frightened. The leopard could tell she had never done this before.

"No Elsa I- I wanna... I want to.." she trailed off.

Curiosity shined in Elsa's eyes as she inched closer. "You want to what?"

Abrielle giggled. "I don't know Elsa want to do something with you... I think I want to kiss."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You think or you know?"

"I want to kiss you." the declaration churned in both their stomachs.

Elsa leaned forward but Abrielle dodge her lips by turning her head. Instead the blonde kissed her cheek. Elsa pulled back looking confused.

"The little ones." Abrielle gestured with her eyes to Olaf and Pascal up above on the pillows.

"It's just a kiss." the blonde condoned.

"I don't think it would be appropriate." Abrielle admitted.

X

A sudden knock scared the young Ferals awake. Abrielle's hair raised as she used her body to block the boys from whatever threat was barging into the room.

Elsa smirked at her reaction. What a mother.

Of course it was Anna and Rapunzel. They both looked surprised to see the position Abrielle took.

"Ummm hi." Rapunzel greeted awkwardly.

Anna looked clearly uncomfortable from seeing her small kitten on the shoulder of such a dangerous Feral.

"Elsa what did we talk about?" She started but Elsa raised her hand to stop her.

"Anna it's fine. I think Olaf has quiet the story to tell." Elsa turned to Olaf who's eyes lit up in remembrance. Hopefully his story would shift her sister's opinion of Abrielle.

He shifted and ran towards his master along with Pascal and animatedly told them how his life was saved as they walked down stairs.

"I don't think Anna likes me very much." Abrielle observed.

Elsa shook her head. "She just doesn't trust you yet after what happened."

Abrielle sadden at that. "But I said I was sorry." her voice quivered.

Elsa reached over and pulled Abrielle into her lap. Abrielle began purring and nipping at Elsa's face and chin. When Elsa decided to bite back it triggered something in the both of them. Soon their little bitting game became something more. Much more. A dance of dominance and teeth ensued. Abrielle began clawing at Elsa's back but got starlted when Elsa snatched her arms and pinned them above her head roughly.

"I am not your fucking scratching post." She harshly whispered practically snarling.

Elsa bit Abrielle on her neck directly above her pulse. Abrielle tried to squirm out of her hold but received a dangerous growl from Elsa.

X

She had no idea a human's growl could sound so dangerous. She instantly stopped her struggle. Elsa wanted her still and Elsa was always used to getting what she wanted. Once Elsa calmed down she allowed Abrielle a little wiggle room.

Abrielle rolled over onto her belly, her instincts demanding that she present herself to this..this...something about Elsa something in her blood. Her genes. Abrielle could smell it. The illustriousness leaking out of her pores. Running through her veins. Streaming through her blood. The way Elsa carried herself and demanded respect.

Elsa took the invitation and mounted Abrielle. Before she could begin squirming again Elsa grabbed hold of her hips and firmly bit Abrielle's neck. She started thursting into the panting girl beneath her.

X

Elsa groaned at her boner that rubbed against her boxers and khakis.

Before she could find a release Elsa snapped out of the haze she was in and stopped dry humping Abrielle.

X

Abrielle never felt so frustrated in her life. She desired something but didn't know what, this caused Abrielle to want to kick and scream and act like a child but she wouldn't so the Feral just cried for the third time in her life and didn't even know the reason.

X

Elsa pulled away panting. She craddled Abrielle who was pouting and whining. She knew the reason.

"Shh it's alright kitten. I'm right here. I got you." Elsa rubbed Abrielle's back with a circular motion.

Desire fought with love in a brutal battl-

WAIT! LOVE?!

Elsa looked down at Abrielle who was just sniffling. Elsa felt so hopeless.

Oh what were they to do?


	16. Chapter 16

Sounds silverware clinging against the bowls of cereal was the only noise heard throughout the kitchen.

Elsa sighed. It was time. She looked to Abrielle who noticed her stare and grinned.

Abrielle then pushed her bowl towards Elsa's scooting her chair closer as well. She moistened her lips. Elsa grunted lightly.

"Abrielle...I- we need to talk." Elsa voiced softly. The close proximity wasn't helping. Abrielle's scent did nothing but intoxicant the blonde, clouding Elsa's mind.

Abrielle gave her curious eyes. Turning her body slightly.

Knowing that she had the Feral's attention she continued. "How do I even-" She paused thinking how to go about this highly sensitive topic. "Abrielle I have problems."

Abrielle nodded then gestured to her bowl. "I'll say you do, your cereal is getting soggy." at this Abrielle took a spoon full of her very early breakfast.

The blonde chuckled at the remark. "No kitten what I mean is... Okay..." Elsa realized she had to tell the feral general information to get her to understand. "Ever since my parents passed away I changed drastically. It got so bad that I locked out Anna and pushed her away for years, leaving her to fend for herself while I fought off demons that haunted me. My extended family fearing for her they...they took her from me." Elsa's voice cracked as she remembered the day when the young Anna was taken away to a much better place, offering the redhead so much more than Elsa ever could.

X

Abrielle sighed thinking of the pain Elsa went through. Even though the younger girl didn't like her Abrielle noticed how the sister pair devoted themsleves to each other. The hurt she felt surprised her because she wasn't expecting it to be so deep, panging up inside... But this wasn't the whole truth. Something about Elsa's story gave off signals that there was more...something burried.

Guilt.

"When they offered me a chance to follow I foolishly refused. I kept thinking "I hurt her, I hurt them, it's better if I stayed away" so I did and it hurt us. Loneliness consumed me day by day and I suffered. I tried alcohol but it didn't really fill me up like I wanted." a chuckle escaped Elsa's throat as she recalled the nights she would scream at the portraits in her estate foolishly in a drunken stupor. "Welp I devolped a new outlet for my loneliness. Sex. Mind you I was always amorous even in high school so it came naturally. At first it was just for fun then morphed into a habit then it became kinda like an addiction. I began to need, crave, the physcal contact less I have panic attacks." She tried to make eye contact but Abrielle avoided it. Instead Abrielle rubbed her head against Elsa's neck to comfort her.

"So I met Cinderella and Marcello an-"

"Correction. You rescued them." Abrielle intturupted. Elsa took hold of her hand and held it tightly.

"Well so on Cinderella helped me...in more ways than one. That's a kinda the reason for my babbling... Cinderella and I...used to well we used to have sex...too help me."Elsa cringed glancing at Abrielle. That came out more blunt then she wanted it to.

X

It looked like thousands of emotions crossed Abrielle's mind and heart.

She swallowed and closed her eyes. Instincts told her to eliminate any potential competition that could pose a threat to her and Elsa. But the love she had for the kind woman told it to shut up.

When she opened her eyes again the first thing she saw was Elsa's worried face. Abrielle took a clensing breath.

X

"Elsa..what's your family like?" the question completely threw Elsa off guard not because it was a little off topic but for other reasons.

Elsa was absolutely shocked and the question made her wonder how sheltered Abrielle truly was, it also changed alot of things that weren't in perspective.

Abrielle didn't know. Everyone knew. Her family everyone knew her family. Their heritage and history. Everyone except Abrielle it would seem.

X

Elsa's face contorted in confusion and then finally relief. "Well!" she clapped her hands standing up and taking the now empty bowls to the sink. "You'll meet them soon enough."

Abrielle groaned at her. Why the secrets?

"Don't give me that look. We're even I knew nothing of your family." the blonde retorted taking Abrielle's hand while leading her back to her bedroom.

The word family to Abrielle was a strange one, it wasn't something she ever expected herself to have. Shrugging the Feral causally stated. "I never really had a family. I only know that I was carefully bred by a sire and dam and that's it."

The statement made Elsa halt stopping Abrielle as well. She turned to her with a concerned expression. "You never knew your mother and father?"

Abrielle raised an eyebrow at the endearment terms. "You mean my sire and dam?" Why was this such an important topic? It meant nothing.

With a sigh Elsa responded with a simple nod.

"Well I never met my sire and I have one memory of my dam but I can't recall if I've ever seen her." Abrielle explained. It made no sense to her why Elsa looked so solemn "If this is really a big deal for you you are my master and have my pedigree files that go waaay back. You can just take a look."

"An-and you wouldn't mind" Elsa stuttered as Abrielle walked ahead then looked over her shoulder.

"Why would I?"

X

Elsa lay with her arm over her face in bed. Abrielle was in her leopard form and rightful place by her side, curled up sleeping peacefully. Elsa looked at her and sighed. The blanket was half way down her body so Elsa pulled it up over her furry form.

The yound woman got up. Unable to sleep she put on her robe and headed for her study.

When Elsa got there she searched through her wooden file cabinet for Abrielle's records and papers that were delivered to her.

She found them and placed them on her desk. Elsa went to open them but was stopped by something in her mind whispering that this wasn't right. Abrielle had said she was fine with it but it still didn't feel right.

The file was thrown in the bottom drewer and the lights were turned off.

Before Elsa closed her door the phone rang.

What the actual fuck? It was too early for any calls.

The annoyed blonde debated whether she should answer. The nagging feeling of if not knowing whether it was Anna or not bit at her finger tips. But Anna always called Elsa's cell phone.

Knowing she would regret this Elsa answered it.

"Hello?" she left plesantries out of the equation. She was greeted by a formal voice, one that held respect.

"Salutations my Royal Duche-" before he could finish Elsa interrupted.

"Please stop and just tell me what this is about." she asked curtly.

"His Majesty King Kai of Arendelle and his queen Her Highness Queen Gerda herbye summon you to attend a meeting at the Arendelle's Royal capital castle this afternoon 12:00 Am sharp." Elsa huffed then nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Yes My roy-" before he was about to go on a rant to just say goodbye Elsa hung up the phone and lugged herself out of the office to her bed.

Abrielle's spot was vacant making Elsa growl in frustration.

She was about to leave the room to watch for her when she noticed that the girl was on the floor.

Elsa approached and shook her gently. "Kitten." Elsa called stirring Abrielle awake she turned a sleepy a eye to Elsa. "Come on back in bed." Elsa helped her up and placed her under the blanket again.

She turned up the A.C. because that was the only way she could sleep under a blanket.

Abrielle felt Elsa wrap her arms around her yawning.

X

All buisness was put on hold as Elsa dressed herself quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping leopard on her bed.

She dressed as one might have at meeting royalty. She dressed as a royal herself. A dress sporting Arendelle's official colors green, purple, yellow. The cape she felt was a little much but it was her mother's and she felt if she didn't wear it that it would be disrespectful.

Entering her closet Elsa opened a locked cabinet. In it was a bullet proof glass case which protected her...crown. Elsa groaned. It was a pain to wear it and even more painful from the memories it brought.

Exiting her dressing rooms Elsa peeped out into her bedroom to make sure Abrielle was still asleep. She was. So Elsa tiptoed her way out of the bedroom and sitting room closing the door.

She walked down into the kitchen. "Cinde- Oh there you are." The maid turned from the sink to face her master and did a once over of her attire. It wasn't a surprise, Elsa wore this or something similar whenever she went or was summoned to visit Arendelle's rulers.

"I need you to look after the house while I'm gone. Based on my attire you can guess what I am doing and cannot be disturb unless it is an emergency. Now please give me the Castle cell." the maid fetched it. The Castle cell was a special phone that had only immediate contacts in it and only those phones had that specific number such as Anna, Cinderella and so on.

Elsa left the house and entered the back seat of white car with black windows that was parked outside in the courtyard. It had Arendelle's flags on it along with the official crest adorning it's interior and exterior.

Elsa ignored the two bodyguards that were seated in the front and back and went on her phone.

The capital's castle wasn't in the city but deeper in the countryside. They drove down forests roads and others. It would take about three hours to reach their destination.

X

The car entered the checkpoint at which was the security entrance for the entrance for the actual security entrance which guarded the entrance. As excessive as it may seem Elsa understood the necessity.

For any normal dignitary it would have took hours to receive clearance but for Elsa there was no need.

Upon entering the grand entry way a line of servants stood in a line waiting to assist her in any way she wanted.

The door was opened for her and she was helped out of the vehicle.

Walking pass the servants Elsa walked up to the massive door ways. Her entourage trailed after her ready to answer any need she may have had.

Elsa walked through the grand foyer, halls, upstairs, down some more hallways, finally through doors to a sitting room, passed glass doors into the personal royal gardens.

Upon entering Elsa dismissed the servants making her way to a large white luxury gazebo.

She saw the King and queen already seated exchanging words and tea.

They saw her and she respectively bobbed a curtsy to them.

"My King and Queen." Elsa greeted keeping it short.

Queen Gerda cackled standing up. "Oh my little Snowgirl how many times do we have to tell you to abandon those foolish formal greetings." Elsa blushed at the nickname. She hated it when they called her that. And that was even a formal greeting.

"Now then how about we try again." Gerda offered.

Elsa huffed and stomped her way to the royal couple. "Hi aunty Gerda. Hey uncle Kai." She hugged the man who resmbled her father first. He had a belly from his age and a thick strawberry blonde beard. His hair however was thinning at the top of his head. His eyes matched Elsa's in what way the country knew as Arendelle blue. Only royal members of the family had either Arendelle blue, green, or grey eyes. Anna had greenish blue from her mother while Elsa inherited the eyes of her father.

Gerda pushed her husband aside and squeezed the air out of Elsa's lungs. The woman had black hair and was short and thin. She had eyes that were colored Arendelle green since she was a distant cousin of Kai.

"Oh Elsa why did you stay away for so long?" she practically sobbed out dramatically.

"I've only been away for two months. I have a job you know." Elsa choked out trying to catch her breath when she was released from the death grip.

"Now Gerda please calm yourself we both know Elsa has a lot on her hands." her uncle Kai said sitting back down.

"Hmph nevertheless you should always make time for family." Gerda chastised. Elsa was going to rebuttal but choose not to. She wouldn't win anyhow even if she was right.

"Come sit sit down!" Gerda argued ushering Elsa to a seat next to hers. An attendant pulled out both their chairs and poured them tea.

Elsa looked around frowning. "Where's Oaken?...and Victoria?" she asked noticing both of her cousins' absences.

"Ever since those two got married they have been..well occupied with each other." Kai coughed and Elsa nodded understaning. Those two had been raised to together and preened to fall in love of course after their wedding they would be entrapped by their marital bed.

"But we didn't summon you here to speak of your cousins' carnal relationship. You are here so we can talk about yours." The statement made Elsa spit out her tea into the grass.

She began sputtering. "Hush up child!" her aunt silenced. She immediately shut her mouth.

"Elsa from magazines and articles and talk shows that are being shown publically it is no secret of what a very active love life you lead." Kai started. Gerda continued. "We understand why but we also know it is time for you to stop bedding whores and find a wife or if marriage is a concern someone who can at least produce a child for you so you can carry on your father's genes. You know how important it is."

Elsa sighed and haunched over. "Aunt Gerda, uncle Kai I understand but you have Oaken." she tried to reason but her aunt and uncle looked unconvinced.

"Elsa our family's blood is too rare for it to be trusted to one line. I'm sorry but Oaken is not enough. Your father was the eldest and would want you to continue on his genes. The Dronning has thousands of-"

"Of years of carful breeding." Elsa finished for her aunt. She heard a million times from her father and mother.

"And you in particular so don't get smart with us young lady when you are the one threatning tradition." Kai scolded. Elsa bowed her head respectively minding her uncle.

"I'll carry out tradition uncle. Don't worry I will only procreate with a woman of prestige and repute and thus doing so I'll keep our bloodlines pure." Elsa droned, her mind suddenly went to Abrielle. "I actually met a girl whom I... Well I think she's the one for me."

Gerda's interest piqued and she leaned forward a bit. "Really? Well Kai what do you say about that?" she asked happily as her eyes shone with hope.

Kai still scowled. "Will she contaminate our family and your future heirs?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Well I'm not to sure on her family history uncle but I really like her and she's cured my wandering eye." all truth. Welll some pieces were missing.

Kai nodded rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Well emm...at least it's a start." his voice remained brisk.

Elsa added quickly. "But she is a woman of esteem and she is very proud, healthy, smart an-and gorgeous and I am currently courting her." she ended with pride. Her sweet talk seemed to be working as Aunt Gerda looked joyous that the Dronning family's most important sire had found a favorable female to carry on her father's crucial line.

Satisfied with her answer the king changed the topic to more pleasant matters.

X

Abrielle lay on the hardwood floor in some random hall of manor. She didn't know where she was this place was too big but she liked it...sometimes.

Her ears pricked at a noise that sounded through the walls. She got up onto her paws and followed it down the hall.

A small mouse peeked out of a crack it made with its teeth. Abrielle feeling mischievous began stalking the rodent. Her tail flickered. The padding on her paws making it impossible to hear the cat.

The predator in her was clawing it's way to the surface.

The mouse was looking around at the furniture. She noted a few scratches on them and wrote down notes on a...mouse sized a writting pad. Cute.

Abrielle felt bad about disturbing the maid's work.

The leopard smiled.

Not that bad.

Abrielle pounced on the mouse who let out a tiny scream. Succumbing to her instincts she lapped the maid up into her mouth.

"NO! Plea-EW GROSS!" the mouse screamed from within her mouth.

Abrielle tried to spit her up but with the small Feral's squirming it proved to be difficult. Cinderella gripped her tongue causing Abrielle to cough. With her gag reflex Abrielle nearly swallowed the mouse.

"Noo! I am not going to die by the hands of a cat eat mouse cliche." Cinderella hissed. She thought about shifting but it would either severely injure or kill Abrielle.

Out of fear Cinderella reached for the girl's uvula and dug her tiny nails into the pink, wet, fleshy thing.

Abrielle coughed and hacked. Her fur raising with each heave looking like a giant cat spitting up a hairball. Eventually she spat up the mouse along with a collection of spit which puddle around Cinderella's body.

Cinderella laid unmoving until Abrielle shifted and poked her with a finger. This caused the mouse to change forms.

"Have you tasted yourself recently?" Abrielle asked the woman.

"I try not make a habit of it!" The maid snapped. Not knowing when to stop Abrielle continued. "You taste like dust and debris." the cat pointed out oblivous to maid's rising anger.

"Well as you may have noticed these walls.." Cinderella gestured to the hallway. "Are my main means of transportation and why are you even worried about my taste when you almost ATE ME!" the tone surprised Abrielle due to the dirty blonde always being...well as quiet as a mouse.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident honest I was just going to pounce and that's it...I guess I got carried away." Abrielle hung her head sadly.

"I've tasted her." a sly voice sounded. Both girls looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

They eventually found Hans laying atop a decrative hall table looking down his pointed snout at the pair. "And I gotta tell ya furball...she's delicious."he drawled out making Cinderella roll her eyes while Abrielle simply eyed him curiosly waiting to hear more of what he meant.

The maid groaned in disbelief, here she was surrounded by a closeted pervert and her sensei of sensuality.

"I give up." Cinderella stomped off out of sight.

Abrielle and Hans looked after her. "I didn't mean to almost eat her." Abrielle pouted.

"Mmhmm but you did. Just leave the eating to me kay?" he winked.

Abrielle was about to ask him what he meant by the remark but the fox beat her to the punch.

"Forgiveness always favors persistance." Hans informed. Abrielle tilted her head. "You're a clever leaopard figure it out furball." with that he jumped off the table and trotted away.

Abrielle sighed and followed Cinderella's trail.

When Abrielle found Cinderella she was sitting in her room on a bean bag staring at the Television. She was holding a strange remote in both hands rapidly pressing buttons, on her head was a headphones. She seemed to be controling what was happening on the screen.

Abrielle sat down quietly behind her and watched the strange program for a while. It was a horror show. It was frightening but Abrielle liked it. The way her heart pounded with anticipation at not knowing what was going to happen next. There was a lot of blood and gore nothing the Feral had never seen before just not in this caliber.

"What show is this?"the question made Cinderella scream throwing the control in the air. She looked terrified for a minute before she realized she had nothing to fear. The game had her on edge.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked trying to reregulate her breathing.

Abrielle shrugged. "I followed you because I felt really bad about almost eating you." the girl's voice quieted and cracked with sincerity.

Cinderella's face softened. "It's okay Abrielle..just try not to let it happen again. I don't think I can take being inside of your mouth a second time."

Abrielle then got up and handed her back the remote she threw. "Here's your remote."

Cinderella shook her head smiling. "It's not a remote it's a controller. For the game see." she demonstrated on the screen.

"So the game is inside the television? How-how does it... You do the thing?" Abrielle gestured what she meant by tapping Cinderella's wrist.

Cinderella made room on her large beanie for the girl who sat down. "I can't believe you've never played a video game before. Well! Since I am in charge of you until Elsa returns it is my responsibility to introduce you to it." Abrielle looked at her in wonder and curiosity waiting to learn.

"This game I'm playing is called The Evil Within. It's pretty scary-"

"I like it." Abrielle declared. Cinderella looked impressed. "Well I'll show you how to play and then you can try."

With instruction Abrielle was soon playing the horror game better than her teacher.

"And so the padawan surpasses her teacher." Cinderella quotes to herself then she stood up and went to mini fridge that was built in to a counter against wall. "If we're gonna game then we require gamer fuel."

She brought from the fridge Doritos, an assortment of sodas and other snacks with ice cream. She set them in front of Abrielle.

An hour in and the girls were playing two player of Call Of Duty as they shoved cheese and sugar snacks down each other's mouths and their own, then switched to Skyrim which was Abrielle's favorite.

Abrielle grabbed a Dorito and dipped it in the vanilla ice cream. She didn't know what she was eating, all she knew was that it was euphoric and she couldn't get enough of it.

The gaming duo discovered Abrielle's favorite soda was root beer which she guzzled down two litters working on her third.

"Take that you bitch fucker!" Abrielle cursed at the TV. Cinderella watched as Abrielle's character brutalized her enemies surging the Feral. Abrielle was very violent and agressive which seemed to pent up.

She created a gaming monster.

X

Elsa groaned coming home. One of her other maids removed her coat and gloves. She went to remove the heiress' crown but Elsa put up a refusing hand. No one touched her crown but her.

Elsa trudge upstairs and dressed casually in a light blue button up shirt and jeans.

She went out into the hallway. "Kitten?!" she called out. "Where's my kitten?! I need her desperately." she giggled going downstairs.

"Kitten!" she called entering the kitchen. Hans was there making dinner. Elsa was surprised the sight and the fact that Cinderella hadn't kicked him out.

"Hans where's my kitt- uh uh Abrielle?" Elsa stuttered.

"She almost ate Cinderella so they're in her room." he confirmed stirring a pan while shaking his fine hips to an imaginary beat.

"Oh okay thank you.." Elsa turned to leave then something hit her. "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Kay bye!" Hans waved trying to focus on his task.

Elsa rushed to Cinderella's room with worry.

"EAT MY TEABAG FUCKER!" Elsa heard sound from the room. She rushed in wondering what was happening.

She saw Abrielle with cheese and ice cream smeared all over her mouth and cheeks. Her mouth was agape as she was hypnotized by the horror game.

Cinderella was reclined on her bed watching and texting at the same time.

Abrielle was too immersed to notice Elsa's presence Cinderella however smiled at her master sheepishly.

"What have you done to her?" Elsa asked sitting on her bed shaking her head.

"My guilty pleasure has become her obssesion. She's really good." Cinderella laid her head on Elsa's lap.

"You've turned my sweet innocent girl into...into this." Elsa gestured to the screen as Abrielle mutilated her victims in The Evil Within.

Cinderella shrugged. "At least I have a gaming buddy because Someone doesn't know how to play." the maid's tone informed Elsa she was talking about her.

With a sigh Elsa answered. "I tried once and I failed I'm no good with games."

Elsa went over to Abrielle and knelt down. "Hey kitten." she purred. Abrielle gave no response as she focused on the game. Frowning Elsa shook her shoulder. "Abe!" Abrielle jumped and paused the game. She took off the headset smiling.

"Elsa when did you get here?"

"I've been here for an hour and a half." Elsa deadpanned.

"Oh well... do you wanna play?" Abrielle asked good naturedly pushing the controller towards her master.

Elsa shook her head. "No thank you and I think you've played enough."

With that Cinderella came over and turned the system off. Abrielle looked heartbroken.

"Awww but why?" she whined as Elsa tugged the controller away.

"Well you've been playing for hours kitten." Abrielle turned to her and Elsa giggled behind her hand. "Look at you. You're a mess." Elsa began wiping her face cleaning away a little bit of Dorito cheese, cake crumbs, and ice cream.

Elsa managed to drag Abrielle away from the room all the way to hers.

"Sweety you gotta wash up." Elsa instructed.

Abrielle tilted her head in question.

Understanding, Elsa answered. "I'm taking you somewhere tonight so get washed and dressed."

X

Abrielle went and fulfilled Elsa's wishes.

When she got out the shower she looked in the mirror. Her hair whenever it got wet curled tightly to its natural state.

Looking for her straightner when she finished. The Feral put on simple orange t-shirt with black sleeves, matching orange converse and black jeans.

She met Elsa in the grand foyer only to find that she underdressed. Yes Elsa was dressed in the same clothing as before but she had a mature vibe around her and the way she carried herself. It just made Abrielle feel like a cub.

She looked down at herself embarrased. When Elsa saw her she smiled giggling.

"Should I go change?" The girl asked quietly. Elsa shook her head smiling, she grabbed Abrielle by the arm and pulled her closer against her body.

"You look adorable." Elsa husked breathily sending a shiver down Abrielle's being.

Abrielle shuddered and nodded, muted her mouth hung agape.

X

While they were in the Elsa's 1950 teal T-bird car the blonde's mind wandered to the conversation she had with her family. The conversation made her decide to do something she never did with another girl before.

Elsa was going to court Abrielle.

It was a foreign topic to her. All she ever had to do to screw a girl was flash her name or her face and boom they were in her bed playing naked Twister Moves, but Abrielle was different, she deserved more than what Elsa gave other girls and she was going to get it.

Elsa pulled up to a tavern that had a formal yet casual atmosphere and delicious food.

Abrielle got out before Elsa could open her door for her. Completely oblivious she looked around.

X

There was no scents of other Ferals here just humans.

Elsa rushed over to her and offered her arm. Abrielle stared at it wondering what the woman wanted. Elsa took Abrielle's arm and put it on hers.

X

The couple received odd looks as they walked in. When she was seen the people in front of her moved aside eyes widened as they began whispering. Elsa ignored them and she kept a regal posture and exterior.

She walked by the waiting area and went straight to the dinning area. No one dared stop her.

Some girls gave Abrielle a dirty look for some reason, she didn't know.

Elsa knew. It was because Elsa never took out a girl before. It was always straight from the location Elsa found them at to her home.

She choose a circular booth for herself in the back. Abrielle sat down but not close enough for Elsa's liking so the blonde pulled her closer.

A waiter came quickly handing Elsa a menu. Only Elsa.

Bothered she loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me I had no idea the restaurant was having a shortage of menus." her voice was antagonizing.

The waiter looked uncomfortable. "Um well we uh- we don't...ma'am." he stuttered out shifting from side to side.

Elsa rose an eyebrow. Ma'am? Was that really the best this kid could do?

"Then why wasn't my dinning companion brought one?" she asked coldly folding her hands on the table.

Abrielle leaned her body against Elsa's who kept her ice daggered eyes pointed at the waiter.

"We don't really..." he gestured to Abrielle with his hand.

"You don't really what?!" Elsa remained calm but still kept her tone sounding deadly.

"Serve Ferals here." he finished. His forehead broke out in a glistening sweat along with his armpits that stained his beige button up uniform shirt.

"Bring me your manager...now." she commanded. The boy quickly obliged going to tell his superior what was wrong.

The manager told him that that was their policy and it was unchanging no matter who it was for.

He quickly changed his tune when he came to the table and spotted the Dronning heiress.

"Ms. Dronning I had no-" he rushed out but was silenced by Elsa's hand. She didn't have the patience for his insolent excuses.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. Here is what is going to happen you will bring me the finest of everything be it wine, champagne, food, whatever. I also want a menu for MY young lady here.." Elsa waved a gentle hand towards Abrielle who was just purring quietly at the alpha Elsa was being. She found Elsa's persona irresistible and didn't care if the two men witnessed her acting like she was in heat longing for Elsa's touch in scandalous places. "And you will give her everything her little heart desires...oh yes and this meal will be free of charge along with any others I choose to have in the future..if I choose. And if none of that happens then I will be the last customer you ever serve for the rest of your miserable lives understood?" Both employer and employee nodded with their mouths agaped.

Snapping out of his torpor the manager began snapping orders at his staff.

When they left Elsa turned to Abrielle wrapping her arms around her and began kissing her head and cheeks tenderly.

"Mmm come here kitten." She purred pulling Abrielle into her lap. The blonde soon became more amorous and started rubbing her hands all over Abrielle's heated body.

Her kisses moved to Abrielle's neck who sighed deeply and tilted her head to give Elsa's demanding mouth more access it craved.

X

Abrielle felt drunk off of Elsa's lips that were upon her skin. The way Elsa exerted herself over others and Abrielle. The way she squeezed and nipped at her body. It made the crevices between her legs burn like a furnace with the only hope of being extinguished was with that long, thick, meaty treasure Elsa was hording in her trousers.

Abrielle whimpered needily as she felt it slowly growing. Every time it twiched or throb she felt it, pricking to life with its purpose known.

When a waiter came back with fresh bread Abrielle tried to free herself but Elsa wasn't having it.

"Elsa I don't think now is the appropriate time." Abrielle huffed out. Her sweet air ghosting over Elsa's temple.

"You never think anytime is appropriate." Elsa mumbled against her neck.

Abrielle managed to distract Elsa with the rapid arrival of their food long enough for her slip out of her lap but Elsa held her close still.

Getting a forkful of prime rib meat Elsa looked to Abrielle. "Say ah." she instructed.

"Ah." Abrielle said quickly, closing her mouth.

Elsa chuckled and spanked her thigh. "Smartass kitten open your mouth... wide." Abrielle complied and Elsa slipped the meat in. She couldn't help but feel like there was double meaning to Elsa's instruction and action but had no idea where.

And so began the game of feeding each other. Dessert was Elsa's favorite part but She decided to take it with them as they were both full at the moment.

She learned Abrielle's favorite cake was cheesecake. So she offered her just that with a cherry glaze and chocolate cake for herself.

X

It was dark but Abrielle knew this wasn't the way home.

They were driving uphill through a forest path until Elsa pulled up to a cliff.

Abrielle looked out and saw the twinkling lights of the city.

She sat back to see Elsa staring at her with a calm smile. She grinned back.

Elsa wrapped her arm around Abrielle's shoulders bringing her closer. The hood of the car was down so they could get a view of the night sky.

"Oh look a shooting star!" Elsa spotted excitedly. Abrielle gave her an odd look.

"You mean a meteorite?" Elsa shook her head.

"No I mean a shooting star."

"But Elsa there's no such thing as a shooting star. You mean a meteorite that is a surviving part of a meteoriod that hits the ground mostly made up of iron and nickel." Abrielle informed.

Elsa sighed at the realist. "Abe. Sometimes you just have to believe in things even when you know they are not real."

"Then what's the point of believing?"

"You just gotta. It makes life...liveable. Like I believe in magic and shooting stars and making wishes on them." Abrielle looked up at the blue and black canvas that was painted with different colors and lights.

"Did you wish on that me- star?" she whispered. Elsa faced her making eye contact.

"You bet your cute ass I did."

"What did you wish for?"

"This." Elsa leaned in to kiss the girl but Abrielle got quickly disracted and moved forward. Elsa fell over her back missing her face completly.

A romantic moment ruined.

"More shooting stars!" Abrielle yelled excitedly. "You know what I wish for?" she turned to Elsa who got up and smirked.

Oh yeah she did. Elsa got ready to kiss Abrielle again until the girl blurted out.

"I wish for more Italian fries." Elsa paused then sat back in her seat staring blankly into the night while trying to figure out what was happening.

What the fuck? She grew frustrated. "They're called French fries." she corrected under her breath.

"You know what else I wish for?" Elsa perked up at the question. Now was her moment.

"What?" she asked softly hoping the answer would be a kiss.

Abrielle stared her dead in the eye. Measuring every breath.

"...An Xbox of my very own. Like Cinderella has."

"You know what? Fuck it." Elsa declared. If this is what she had to work with then so be it.

The blonde grabbed hold of Abrielle's face and crashed it to hers. It hurt at first but Elsa molded Abrielle's lips to her own.

X

Abrielle felt frozen. Too many emotions crossed her mind and body. She grabbed hold of one.

Satisfaction.

She let out a tiny moan as Elsa completely wrapped her body around Abrielle's encasing the girl to ensure no chance of escape.

Elsa's own heart exploded in itself. She began using her lips to message Abrielle's that were closed tight. Abrielle wasn't understanding as she stared at Elsa with her eyes still open.

The heiress pulled away and began kissing the corners of the Feral's mouth trying to coax it to open. Elsa growing inpatient pinched Abrielle's thigh drawing out a gasp. Taking her chance her tongue burglarized the moist warm cave that was Abrielle's mouth.

X

Oxygen sadly was a necessity.

Abrielle tried move but she was immobilized by Elsa's body which pushed her up against the seat.

She whimpered pathetically gripping Elsa's forearms. Elsa plundered her mouth, moving her hands to Abrielle's hair and neck.

Elsa turned her attention to the girl's neck lathering it hungerly. She was ravenous. She wrapped her fingers in Abrielle's hair and moved her head to the side.

The taste of skin. The tase of her mouth it was to much.

All she knew was she had found a new drug. A new addiction.

Elsa gave her bruised lips a rest as she nuzzled her face into Abrielle's neck. Both participants were panting.

After a few minuets. Elsa looked up at Abrielle. Her eyes were glossed over.

Abrielle wanted to try again just not so overwhelmingly so.

She aimed her lips for Elsa's and gently pressed them together. She tried to mimick Elsa's movements.

Elsa sat back in her own seat pulling Abrielle onto her lap. Their tongues heatedly discussed terms of dominance.

Elsa began growling deep in her throat as she took the prize earning the privilage of controlling the kiss and pace.

Eventually they separated. Lips saying goodbye like star crossed lovers. Abrielle whined as she felt the flower petals between her legs moisten with nectar signalling it was time for her to accept Elsa's hard and erect girth. Their bodies tried to compel them to copulate together through lust and a desire deep within the both of them to breed. It was only natural.

Abrielle chuckled and rested her forehead on Elsa's playfully moving it back and forth. She felt Elsa's hardened love rod press into her stomach as if it were begging for something. Something precious. She moaned when Elsa bucked her rod and hips up against her four times. Elsa grunted from the teasing feeling.

X

In the silence Abrielle's voice cut through it like a soft beautiful blade.

"Does this mean we can get Chinese fries?"

Elsa bursted with giggles lulling her head lazily to the side regarding Abrielle. Never had she felt so satisfied from kiss.

Yes she had a boner but it was a comfortable one, content with just pressing it's self against Abrielle's womb.

"Mmmm yes we can get Chinese fries and food I'm starving." Abrielle crawled off of Elsa's lap and grabbed the cakes from the to-go boxes.

"We have desert!" she cheered happily. Elsa put the car in drive and pulled out of their little makeout parking place.

"We sure do! Fortune cookies await!" she exclaimed driving off a little faster than normal she left the hood of the car down letting the wind cool her scorching lips and boner.


	17. Chapter 17

Hades looked out the window of his private jet. It was such a relief to be home even if he was visiting his husband. He was a business man at heart. He felt most relaxed at work. His husband had also given him some ideas for the colosseum, who normally hated anything that had to do with Ferals or fighting them, he wanted to address this to his new partner. Mr. Shadow didn't know it yet but Hades would break the news to him upon his arival.

He wasn't getting any younger and did need help running an upbeat and demanding career as this.

X

Upon landing Hades noticed a dark blue car. None other than Facilier got out of the passenger seat with a charming smile.

His face made Hades heart flutter in ways he knew it shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. Between the problems in his own marriage he allowed himself to think of numerous what-ifs.

X

Facilier opened the door for him, to which Hades nodded gratefully, then slipped in the other side.

"I trust your travels went pleasently." Facilier began trying make conversation.

"Oh yes but I much prefer the company I keep at work." Hades' voice dripped with a tone that made Facilier squirm uncomfortably.

He awkwardly coughed. "Yes I'm glad you had a nice flight. Now then speaking of work I made a few...changes while you were away."

That got Hades' attention. "Changes? What type of changes?" his voice returned to its usual suave and professionalism.

"Oh just minor ones I have a few new assets that I would like you to check over." Hades turned his head slightly not pleased with what he was hearing. New assets meant money spent which irked him especially when he had current assets that were stars.

"I don't earn money for others to spend it for me Mr. Shadow I have a husband for that." he scolded.

Facilier nodded as if he completely understood. Now was the time to deliver the final punch. "I understand Mr. Hades but please know that I used...personal funds to supply the colosseum."

Hades hard face sprung to life with suprise. "You did?" Facilier nodded in answer then continued adding sweet butter to the roll he just baked.

"I am very devoted to this business and want to do everything I can to help our colosseum become the best of the best in all its splendor." he charmed.

"Well then I supposed this won't be to much to ask for then." The blue haired man reached into his pocket and took out a small stack of papers handing them to Facilier.

"Hmm what's this?" he asked turning to his boss not bothering to read over the documents.

"I went to a lawyer and had her write this up for me..for us. It's a proposal for you to be my new partner." Hades chirped his voice got lighter.

Facilier raised an eyebrow at him. "In?!" he questioned intensely.

"The colosseum." Hades said as if it were obvious.

X

Facilier smiled. This was too much. To easy. His chest tightened with the idea of not having to cleave through red tape to get all that Hades owned...except his husband.. Now it was being handed to him like pie. The sweetest of kinds.

Hades was known for being a shrude and smart man with his career but now his emotions were in the way and like any fool he listened to them.

"Give me a pen." he answered hurriedly.

Hades looked at him concerned. "Don't you want to read it over first?"

To ease his hesitation and to lessen suspicions Facilier decided to play siren.

He turned his body towards Hades invitingly and tried not to gag. "I don't need to read it over you had me at...partner." his voice turned sultry as a slow smirk made it's way to Hades' face.

He slowly reached into his pocket and handed Facilier a pen.

The brown-skinned man made sure he brushed his fingertips against Hades' who shuddered. Bile raised up in Facilier's throat but he choked it down.

Signing away he smiled.

X

The two men had dinner while Facilier still flirted heavily.

Finally after having a good time with a little bit of alcohol Facilier escorted Hades to the colosseum.

"Now where are these new assets which I should meet?" Hades chimed smoothing out his suit.

Facilier coughed growing a bit nervous but he did his best to not show it. "Well Hades.." he began dropping formalities to placate the feeling of dread that was thickening in the air. "I have a little presentation prepared. You will be meeting each new asset personally in the arena area."

This worried Hades as his eyebrows scrunched together. Facilier quickly interjected before he could change his mind.

"I had each of them strictly trained so your safety is not a concern." nodding Hades followed his newly acquired partner to the door that led to the arena.

A few employees were cleaning outside the arena. They looked on with curious glances.

Shere Khan waited in the shadows by a cage hatch while Hades stood in the middle of the ring ready to welcome the new additions.

Facilier sat down on the spectre's throne. To others he looked innnocent but the man had a purpose, he was about to change all of Arendelle and make its citizens kneel down before him.

Suddenly a cage door opened. Out rushed a furious looking hyena whose jaws were dripping with foam like saliva.

It was scared and angry as it entered the arena.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Facilier bellowed at some dumbfounded employees.

He acted out the role of a terrified friend trying to protect Hades perfectly.

X

Hades put his hand up trying to calm the savage hyena who targeted him.

The hyena stalked him growling deeply. Employees tried opening up one of the doors to the arena but it was locked and none of them seemed to have the key.

The hyena pounced while Hades closed his eyes. His mind going to his husband.

X

Shere Khan watched with macabre fascination as Hades blood pooled in the yard staining the sand. His ears twitched at the sound of flesh tearing and a gurgling throat being drowned in its life fluid.

Finally the attacking Feral was shot down. Everyone who looked on at their former master's mauled corpse knew that he was long gone.

A silence fell over the whole colosseum and for the rest of day it almost seemed frozen in time.

X

"Elsa are you sure this is a good idea? Your family does seem pretty weary of me." Abrielle warned sitting at the edge of the bed eyeing the blonde as she dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts with blue flip-flops.

Elsa turned to Abrielle who looked worried about the gathering she was throwing. The heiress sauntered over and knelt between Abrielle's legs.

Instead of answering she planted and deep yet chaste kiss of Abrielle's currently chapped lips moistening them with her mouth.

"You'll be fine kitten. Besides it's time to put what happened in the past and move on." she said softly. Abrielle just huffed and nodded.

Giving her one more kiss Elsa got up and exited the room and of course Abrielle trailed after her.

X

Noise was heard from the rowdy teens and kids in the entertainment room

Elsa went right in while Abrielle hesitated slightly. When the leopard entered all noise ceased suddenly. Anna and her friends except Kristoff and Marcello eyed her cutiously.

The intensity of their stares made Abrielle want to squirm under the scrutiny but she refrained from not wanting to show weaknes.

Elsa cleared her throat making her message to Anna clear. Stop being rude.

Anna rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with the newly acquaintanced Hans ignoring the retired Bestiarius but still staying weary of her presence due to lack trust.

Olaf and Pascal ran over to her and hugged her waist. She smiled at their affection and accepting nature.

"Hey guys!" Abrielle chimed.

"Sup." Olaf greeted looking up at her.

He and Pascal grabbed her and led her to the couch and sat her down.

Noticing that Pascal of all people was comfortable around the leopard Rapunzel decided to give her a chance trusting the young boy's judge of character.

The blonde with a sigh got up from her boyfriend's hold and made her way over to Abrielle with a calm, smooth smile.

"Hey." she greeted softly taking a seat next to Abrielle. The Feral looked surprised but grateful at Rapunzel's effort.

Abrielle opened her mouth twice but couldn't find what to say so she blushed embarrased.

Rapunzel giggled at her expense simply deepening the crimson that painted Abrielle's cheeks.

To end the poor girl's suffering Rapunzel decided to pick a topic. "So how are you liking here so far?"

Abrielle's eyes lit up at the question. "I love it here!" she responded a lot louder than what she wanted but Rapunzel didn't seem to mind and listened to her ramble about how much she loved living in the manor...with Elsa.

At the mention of the heiress' name Abrielle flushed and snuck a glance at Elsa only to discover that her master was gazing at her as well without shame. They made eye contact and Elsa winked and nodded her head to Rapunzel telling Abrielle to continue obviously pleased that Abrielle and one of her friends was getting along.

Abrielle took a breath, and loving the feeling of comfort Elsa's stare provided, continued on talking to Rapunzel, Pascal who was in her lap and Olaf.

She felt another pair of eyes on her but choose to ignore their owner who's identity she already knew.

X

Anna's eyes narrowed at Abrielle who was chatting with her friends.

"Whoah feisty pants you're gonna cut someone with that stabbing stare." Kristoff warned Anna snapping her out of concentration.

He looked to see what had caught her attention. "Why don't you go say hi?" he offered.

"I don't trust that cat." Anna scorned. "Now where had I heard that before?" Kristoff asked himself thoughtfully looking up. "I'll figure it out later but anyways why don't you trust her what had she ever done to you?"

Anna scoffed in surprise. "She openly attacked Marcello!"

Kristoff looked to the polar bear who was eating his favorite food of peanut butter.

"From what I understand Marcello already forgave Abrielle for that. Right Marshmallow?"

The bear looked up from his jar with peanut butter smeared across his white muzzle. "Don't call me that but yes I did." with that he got up and went about his business.. whatever that was.

"Yeah see it's fine so stop being so salty." Kristoff reprimaned.

"I still don't trust her with my family Kris especially after what I saw what she was capable of at the arena it scares me that at anytime she could turn on Rapunzel or Elsa and hurt them or worse." Kristoff sighed knowing Anna only meant to protect her sister and very close friend but was still wrong for the way she was treating Abrielle.

"Anna Marc can turn on Elsa at anytime he wants and probably do a lot more damage then Abrielle but you don't treat him that way."

Anna looked to the best. "That's different he wasn't trained to kill since he was an infant."

"Look you say you don't trust her okay but you don't have to trust someone to treat them nicely. Hell sometimes I don't even trust you to not go rabid or some freaky shit." Kristoff justified crossing his arms.

Anna gasped snapping her head to his direction. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's true what do you want me to do about it."

Anna looked to Abrielle who was currently gently play swatting at Olaf being extra gentle with her giagantic paw. Olaf swatted back hissing jokingly. Pascal was the mediator taking care to make sure the play never got to rough.

Her eyes followed to Rapunzel. A grin formed on her lips as she noticed the way Rapunzel's short brunette hair looked so soft. The beauty of her friend always made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey you losers when are we going to get out of here and start bar hopping?!" Eugene yelled out laughing. His voice sent a dagger through Anna's heart.

She masked her pain with a fake smile but Kristoff noticed it, before He could say something Elsa's voice split through the air. "Eugene we are going to have some fun in the backyard first to tire down the little ones, then go out tonight." With that Anna dragged Rapunzel away to the bathroom so they could change into their swimsuits while Olaf and Pascal followed. The boys just removed their shirts because they already had their swim trunks on.

Sven gave Kristoff a sweet smile who returned it a little perplexed by the action but continued on with removing his shirt.

X

Elsa had told Abrielle prior to put on her bikini under her large t-shirt. So like the guys the leopard peeled off the large shirt to reveal a silky orange bikini with boy shorts that had a cutsie bow in the front. Abrielle groaned a little. Cinderella and these damn bow ties.

All eyes even Cinderella's stopped and raked down Abrielle's body.

The maid hummed appreciative of view. Hans smacked her shoulder clearly jealous of her ogling. It's not like he never seen his friend naked before and he wasn't really interested.

Elsa was walking from the hallway with two glass beer bottles in hand but instantly dropped them shattering the glasses on the wooden floor as soon as she saw Abrielle standing by the door waiting.

Her mouth gaped open and her eyebrows quirked as she eye fucked Abrielle right where she stood.

While the others' gazes made her skin prickle she enjoyed the attention she was receiving from her master whose azure orbs continually went up and down her legs, head and everywhere else in between.

Sven whined a little. "Can we go in the pool now I'm uncomfortable." He was almost ignored by everyone while they gave Abrielle one more once over before heading outside.

Elsa and Cinderella stayed behind to clean up the best and retreive more beer.

X

Olaf and pascal ran out the house onto the deck where the pool was and jumped in. Sven and Maximus climbed to the top of the waterfall wall and messed around a bit while their two masters pushed each other onto the slide.

Hans dragged Cinderella up the stone steps to the hot tube...and away from Abrielle.

X

The Feral was sitting on the white outdoor couch just watching the others play. Elsa obviously didn't like this so she sat down next to her. The blonde smirked and rested a cold hand on Abrielle's thigh making goosebumps appear on the skin. Elsa's fingers carressed while her other hand got a little adventurous and began exploring the Feral's thigh.

Abrielle angled her body towards Elsa signalling that she liked her advances. Elsa smirked and positioned herself closer as her head went to the corner of Abrielle's neck and began licking and nipping.

Abrielle moaned and tilted her head away earning a pleased hum from Elsa whose lips took the invitation to explore some more of the delicious skin. Soon the heiress' hands traveled to her hips and squeezed then rubbed their way to Abrielle's clothed breast.

Elsa gripped them a little earning a surprised squeek from the girl.

The older woman's breath rasped against Abrielle's ear. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me with you in that sexy bathing suit?"

Abrielle whimpered then replied. "Do you know how hard it is for me with you in those swimming trunks?" The leopard looked down and licked her lips at Elsa's large bulge that her trunks did little to conceal. When the head of Elsa's shaft twitched Abrielle lost all resolve she lifted her hips to Elsa's and began humping lightly at the blonde.

Elsa too began to gyrate moaning. "Fuck Kitten." she panted through gritted teeth then abducted Abrielle's lips with her own, but the Feral pulled away. Elsa tried to follow but Abrielle simply turned her head so the young woman turned her attention to Abrielle's neck and shoulders. The younger girl stopped her minstrations unable to escape Elsa's grip.

"Elsa don't kiss me." she demanded.

Elsa looked up from her busy artwork of hickeys and lovebites. "What's wrong?"

"I- I" she couldn't form words, that same feeling from the night she rescued Olaf returned making a growl rise in her throat. "I don't know how far I can go before I can't stop."

Elsa sighed and pulled away huffing. Her boner was painful against its confines, throbbing and jumping up and down as if it was trying to gain Abrielle's attention. And it did. She looked down and inhaled deeply as Elsa's thick musk clogged her senses and suffocatted the air around them, the natural cologne emanated from the crotch of Elsa's pants. Elsa sniffed at Abrielle and shoved her face in the girl's neck inhaling deeply. It was a sweet tangy scent that was so full. Only slight but still noticeable.

Abrielle was surprised that this human was able to smell the female pharomones her body was secreting normally humans couldn't outright smell the scent, but Elsa had openly detected it easily.

A growl rumbled in Elsa's chest as she gulped down as much of the smell as possible. Abrielle's instincts ordered her to stay still while she was being scented as she softly scented Elsa's musk which was once again surprisingly thick and exuberant for a mere human.

X

Maximus lifted his head from the water and sniffed at the air and hummed at the delicous scent that was assaulting his nsoe. He grunted and looked in the direction it emerged from but the view was obstructed by his angle from the pool.

"Where the hell is Elsa?!" Anna wondered and got up from her chair with Rapunzel they walked around the deck to spot Anna's older sister...heavily...engaged with Abrielle.

The noticable bulge in her trunks told Anna that the two were getting up to mischief.

Anna grabbed the hose from the side of the house and maliciously smirked at Rapunzel who noddied her head grinning.

X

Abrielle purred and flirtatiously rubbed her head against Elsa's.

They should do this more oft-WHAT THE FUCK!?

The Feral leaped into the air off the couch and onto the deck soaking and wet. In panic she shifted. But that only made it worse since now her fur was drenched and cold.

Elsa had screamed with surprise at least the very cold water doused away her boner.

Cackling broke through the air of the two girls. She looked to see Anna and Rapunzel bent over in hysterical laughter.

Abrielle growled shaking out her fur she didn't like the interruption, afterall she was busy.

The girls' laughter turned to giggling.

Elsa now soaked looked to Abrielle the two shared a moment. A silent message was clearly passed then they turned to their cockblocks.

Something in the their eyes made Anna get uneasy. "Uh oh." She chimed to Rapunzel. She knew they were in trouble.

The two girls backed up two steps until the turned and sprinted off.

Elsa and Abrielle chased. Both were faster.

Anna and Rapunzel looked behind them but immediately stopped when they found themsleves at the edge of the pool.

Abrielle being the fastest reached them first and knocked in Rapunzel. Anna followed when Elsa caught up.

A scream was heard from the both of them. Everyone laughed at their expanse.

Olaf snuck, or at least tried to sneak behind Abrielle. He pounced on her and she made pretend he was strong enough to push her in.

She created a large splash and Elsa not being the jumping in the pool type eased herself in slowly.

They played with each other for a few hours after the sunset then everyone went in to get dry.

Olaf and Pascal exhausted from the little pool party feel asleep in Anna's room.

X

Anna choose a green cocktail dress contrasted to Rapunzel's attire which was a Champaign blouse and leather pants. Anna, unbeknownst to the brunette, dreamily watched her smooth out the alluring outfit.

Kristoff dressed casual and rustic while Euegene wanting to impress put on a white button up shirt and black pants wanting to look cool he undid four buttons of his shirt but Kristoff argued it made him look like a "Fuckboi".

Cinderella and Abrielle dressed together in her rooms so the maid could help her. The mouse put on her favorite color which was a soft blue. She looked at herself as she sported the beautiful glitter blue dress with nearly transparent sleeves, it went down above her knees.

"Now these are special." Cinderella said as she led Abrielle into her large walk in closet and unlocked a drawer. Abrielle looked in and gasped.

Sitting on a red velvet cushion were glass slippers that shimmered and sparkled even without light.

"My aunt gave them to me when we lived with a...a nasty woman named Tremaine.." Cinderella's voice saddend.

"Yeah I had the lovely pleasure of meeting her and the oh so charming Lucifer." Abrielle's voice dripped with sarcasm it made Cinderella smile.

"That fat bastard used to always torture me. I used to think of my aunt as if she was my fairygod mother..." Cinderella touched the shoes lightly. "She's the one who gave me these. Made me promise that I would wear them at my wedding." a bitter sound escaped the older Feral's throat. "Well we Ferals are not married... We are bred... One of the joys of being us." she sighed and took the shoes out and sat down and placed them on her feet.

There it was again, the thought of freedom seeded itself deeper into Abrielle's mind.

X

Abrielle spotted Elsa first before she came down stairs so she took this time to study the blonde who was in a blue and grey plaid dress top which she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, white skinny jeans held up by a thin brown belt, a gold and Brown watch, with brown ankle sandals with golden strappings. Finally she placed a royal blue newsboy hat atop her head.

Abrielle tilted her head. How many newsboy hats did Elsa own?

X

Elsa heard her footsteps first then she looked up and was stunned.

Her eyes raked over Abrielle's form which was adorned in a prairie sunset crochet button down sleeveless dress in poppy orange and the cutiest of sunset orange flats that had little bows...Cinderella, atop each. Her sliver, black, and white hair didn't compliment the colors but the happiness that radiated off of her from wearing her favorite colors made that detail unnoticeable. Some of her silver locks were pulled back into a orange bo-Cinderella... The look screamed playful and adorable which when you got passed her exterior is exactly what Abrielle was...and sexy...that too.

Elsa felt her heart implode as she was covered in warmth. Abrielle blushed at her gaze because unlike earlier when she was in the bikini Elsa's eyes held no lust. Instead of a throb in her pants Elsa felt a throb in her heart. Instead of lust she felt love...there was that fucking word again and it scared the hell out of her. It as losing a virginity to your soulmate. You know there will be pain and it's scary at first but you also know there is no turning back because you want it. Need it even.

Enraptured by her thoughts Elsa dropped the glass that was in her hand.

"DAMNIT ELSA!" Cinderella yelled coming downstairs to clean up the water and glass.

Anna, Rapunzel, and Hans joined them and even Elsa had to admit he looked devilishly handsom.

Cinderella loved him in his red silken dress shirt and black pants with shoes shinier than the polished floor. His hair was slicked to the side and he had a light shadow giving his look a smooth yet rugged appearance.

X

Elsa and Kristoff walked into the entertainment room.

"Okay so Sven, Maximus you guys stay here and watch the kids." Elsa instructed. Maximus shrugged he didn't care he then threw himself onto the couch with some apples and prepared for a movie spree, making room when Marcello joined him.

Sven however wasn't all to please with being left behind...especially since it left Kristoff...alone...with Anna.

"Can't I come?" He whined out looking to Kristoff worried. The man sighed and crossed his arms."Alright Sven you can tag along but you have to behave." Kristoff's barritone voice sent a shiver down the reindeer's spine.

He nodded muted to his master then ran to get dressed in a brown leather jacket over a plain white V-neck shirt, khakis, and Sperry shoes.

The group headed out into the courtyard.

"Okay so who's riding with who?" Eugene asked. Anna rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. Rapunzel caught the action and gave Anna a puzzling look but the strawberry blonde avoided it.

"Abrielle's ridding with me!" Elsa demanded a little to loud then necessary. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She sputtered. "Well -you- ya know so umm I can uh...keep an eye on her." The blonde nervously scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Abrielle pressed her body against Elsa's side.

"I guess I have to ride with those two.." Anna pointed to Elsa and Abrielle who were giving each other "Fuck Me Eyes" completely obtuse to anything that wasn't each other. "Make sure they don't pork each other in the car." Anna didn't sound too happy with the arrangement.

Rapunzel frowned and let go of Eugene's arm and went to Anna.

"Where ya going!?" The young man whined.

"I'm going with Anna and the girls. Gals ride in Elsa's T-bird and guys ride in Kristoff's truck." she explained.

"Yeah! Without the girls we can play booty music!" Kristoff cheered. Eugene agreed while Sven grimaced. Hans sighed. "I think I'll ride with the girls." He droned and got into the backseat of the car with Cinderella, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah well we can play booty music too!" Anna rebutted laughing while getting in as well with Rapunzel.

"You're gay!?" Eugene hollard from the sunroof of Kristoff's black pick-up truck but everyone ignore him.

"Oh great." Hans groused not happy about the selection of music.

Elsa got in and plugged in her phone and played her playlist, keeping in mind poor Hans, while pulling down the hood of the car.


	18. Chapter 18

Elsa pulled up to a glass building that had music so loud that it was booming outside. There was a line of young night owls waiting to get the privilege of entering to the rooftop club to drink the night away.

Anna and Rapunzel dove head first outside of the car along with Cinderella and Hans in tow.

"Where are the boys?" Hans asked looking around the parking lot.

"They took the local way instead of the highway they'll be here soon." Cinderella answered taking his arm.

X

Elsa glanced at Abrielle who looked nervous and a bit knocked off of her feet by how loud everything was.

Frowning, Elsa called to her sister. "Anna you guys go ahead Abe and I will wait here for the boys! Just show the bouncer your I.D and he'll let you in right away!" she instructed.

Anna cheered. "YES! I love privilage by birthright!" Leading her friends into the building.

Elsa turned back to Abrielle and began rubbing her arm. "Hey." she called softly Abrielle looked to her. "You know we can just skip the party and go back home. I'm sure the others will understand if you're uncomftorable." she offered. Instead Abrielle answered with a swift kiss.

X

Abrielle felt extremely out of her element, but she didn't want to run and hide from society instead she would embrace it and try to make Elsa proud.

When she pulled away the Feral offered a bright smile. Elsa returned it. Then the leopard finally gave her reply. "I'm fine Elsa I want to have fun tonight with you." Elsa sighed loving how timbre the girl's voice was then she clapped her hands. "Welp! Let's go!"

As they got out a black pick-up truck honked it's loud horn at them. Abrielle's eyes slitted for a moment at the noise but then went back to normal.

"Heeey ladies!" Eugene hollered at them, half of his body out of the car's sunroof while Kristoff banged on his side door acting like an idiot who was having fun. Sven was laughing while keeping a hand rested on Kristoff's arm. The man didn't mind since he knew how close he was to his friend.

Abrielle giggled at their antics while Elsa grunted and wrapped her arm around Abrielle's waist. She wanted everyone in the club to know that Abrielle was hers and hers alone.

When they got in the elevator and made it to the roof there was neon lights shining, people and Ferals talking, dancing and swimming in the large party pool.

Usually at parties like this Elsa would mess around and find a girl or an open-minded guy she could take home, but now she had a girl wrapped in her arms.

They walked to the bar and set down on the stools. Upon seeing who Elsa was the bartender abandoned all of his other customers and went straight to the heiress. She smirked at being familiar with this bartender. "How's it going Claude?"

He nodded towards her. "What can I get for ya Duchess?" Abrielle luckily looked over to Anna who was glaring daggers at Eugene who was grinding on Rapunzel enveloped by other dancers.

Elsa cleared her throat at Claude and shook her head at the use of her title. Abrielle turned back around and faced the bar counter.

"Why did he call you Duchess?" she asked curiously. Elsa silently cursed she hoped that the music and chatter would have drowned it out but it would seem nothing could escape the leopard's ears. The older woman chuckled off the question.

"Just give us two Chilly sunrises. " Elsa instructed. "And charge everything my party buys to my card tab." Claude nodded and began making the beverages.

Abrielle watched as he made a show of mixing and shaking the liquids. Abrielle had never tried alcohol but she didn't want Elsa to know that...she hadn't even danced before.. she especially didn't want Elsa to be aware of that either.

Forty seconds later Claude slid two long tube like glasses that swirled. From the top and the bottom there was a orange little ball traveling up and down the glasses like a little sunrise.

Abrielle followed Elsa's example and took a few sips. It was delicious. She began sucking at the orange glass straw.

They sat there enjoying each other's company for a while. Having two more sunrises and one sunset drink. Elsa giggled and turned to Claude.

"Hey Claude get me a large cup of ice would ya!" He raised an eyebrow but got what she asked for. The blonde twirled around to face Abrielle.

"You stay here kitten I'm gonna go and do something terrible, be right back!" With that she got up and made her way over to Cinderella and Hans who were sitting at a table.

She snuck up on the fox and signaled for Cinderella to keep him distracted.

She quickly poured the ice cubes down his back.

"OH SHIT! FUCK!" He exclaimed in surpised. He angrily turned to see Elsa hysterically laughing.

X

Abrielle looked on smiling. The happy expression however disappeared when she felt eyes on her.

She followed the trail and it led her to a brown eyed stare belonging to a man with curly sandy brown hair and a rougish appearance. He winked at her and she frowned and turned away.

To her dismay he persistently moved and sat next her where Elsa once sat.

"Hey sweetheart." He drawled out bitting his lip.

Abrielle groaned and looked at him with a blank look. "Hi." she replied simply.

He chuckled. "Hi." his face went from smug to warm and inviting.

"So what's your name?" He asked. Abrielle didn't want to give him her real name for many reasons.

"Abe. My name is Abe." she replied. He nodded.

"Abe short with no legal ramifications or automatc ethnicity. I like it." He grinned at her then offered his hand. "Hector." Abrielle hesitated before She accepted his hand in hers.

"So I'm guessing that this is your first time being out on the city?" Hector leaned on the bar counter.

The look of surprise on Abrielle's face answered his question but her expression became a scowl. "And I'm guessing that you normally prey on girls who have never been "out on the city" before hmm?"

Hector simply chuckled taking a sip from a drink on the counter. "Well shots fired and shots recieved. If you are implying that I usually take woman home from the bar then you would be correct.." Abrielle was taken back by his bluntness but appriciated his honesty.

"But that is not my intentions with you, I would actually like to get to know you however long you'll be here and have me for company." Abrielle relaxed slightly. With someone so open one doesn't need to be on guard...right?

"So I could dismiss you whenever I want?" the Feral asked jokingly. "Pretty much. I won't push." Hector answered. Abrielle regarded him closely. A part of her wanted to go seek out the buzzed Elsa and stick by her side but if Elsa wanted her then she would have been here. Besides Abrielle wanted to give the woman a break from being her babysitter. She decided she needed to stop being So dependent on her master, she was never so reliant on her previous master.

"Alright.." Abrielle slid off of stool and clasped her hands behind her back. "Let's get to know each other somewhere more comfortable and quiet." Hector nodded while smirking. "I know just the place." he said taking her hand.

He led her down some short stairs to a purple booth in a lounge area. "This should be more quiet to talk."

Sitting down Abrielle decided to start with a question. "So...what do you wanna talk about?"

"How about we get a drink first." he signaled to a server who nodded and went to the bar.

"Don't think you're gonna get me drunk." Abrielle warned.

"I don't want to get you drunk. I wanna get myself a little less stressed front the day I had." their drinks were brought.

"What type of day did you have?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well I'm a photographer.. For a geogrpahic magazine and I just got back from Ireland from gathering some material for this month's cover." Now Abrielle was really interested she leaned in, her body language open, wanting to hear more from the well traveled, worldly man.

"You travel alot?"

Hector nodded went over some of his numerous adventures to different countries. Abrielle was positively wonder struck.

"God I wish I could travel...see things." she muttered mostly to herself taking a sip of the fruity drink. By now she had gotten used to the alcohol burn that ran down her throat to her chest.

"Then why don't you?" Abrielle looked to Hector. "My master..." she trailed off. Both understood considering what she was.

"I've never owned a Feral before." Hector admitted.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkeled with something special. Hector wondered how much they would shine if she was exposed to half the things he had seen. He nodded. "I have a true-dog who I rescued but I could never get used to the idea of owning a...a person."

Abrielle considered it. She never thought there were humans like Hector who could live without a Feral's services. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed he was talking to her.

"So ever wondered what it would be like to be free?..to be your own person. To belong to no one else but you?" she shook her head making him frown.

"Okay well if you were free what would be the first thing you'd do?" she thought about it for a minute then grinned looking him in the eye.

"I would travel." Hector smiled at this then brushed a finger against her hand which rested on the table. "Excellent answer." He complimented. Abrielle froze at the touch. A growl bubble in her throat and chest but the reporter ignored it.

"Why did you touch me?" she asked in a harsh voice.

"Because I wanted to touch you besides you had no problem with me touching ou before." once again answered with honesty. The cat let her defence go down and just contiued on enjoying the company of this interesting human and his unique ideas.

X

Elsa continued to amaze her friends and some on lookers by finishing a beaker full of a luminescent white liquid which swirled with every movement.

She finished and put the beaker down.

"I still have no idea how you finished that without getting sick. It wasn't even concentrated!" Kristoff clapped.

Hans and Cinderella were enjoying a game of cards and while the mouse was taking her turn Hans noticed Elsa was lacking a certain someone.

"Elsa?" He asked from across he glowing table.

"Yahuh?" she answered loving the way froth of the drink bubbled in both her belly and mind.

"Where is Abrielle?" The question made her open her eyes and sit up.

"Oh I should probably go find her." she mused looking around. She wobbled up and made her way to where she left the girl last.

Elsa got confused. She could have sworn she left Abrielle here. How long had she been away?

She looked high and low throughout the club until she made her way to the lounge and heard a familiar voice.

She followed it to see Abrielle sitting terribly close to an average looking man giggling. He was laughing too.

Green fumes of jealousy arose in Elsa overtaking her senses. In her mind all she wanted was to get her Abe away from the man.

When she approached Abrielle gave her soft smile then turned back to Hector so he could finish his sentenece.

Elsa snatched her up roughly by the arm. Hector stood ready to defend his new friend.

"Elsa what are you doing!?" Abrielle yelled.

"What am I doing!? What are you doing going off with strangers?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Hector isn't a stranger anymore he's my friend." Abrielle replied ripping her arm out of Elsa's grip.

"Is there a problem?" Hector asked stepping in. Elsa remained unimpressed.

She blatantly ignored him. "I told you to wait for me at the bar."

Abrielle rolled her eyes. "For how long you've left me for three hours. You expect me to sit there and do nothing but wait for you like a good little pet."

"No I EXPECT you to listen to my instructions. I admit I got distracted but do you know how worried I was about you?" Then she returned her attention to this..this Hector. "And then you go off with this.. I don't even know what he is, by yourself do you realize how dangerous this is?"

Abrielle started getting irritated. She could handle herself.

"I'm not helpless Elsa I can handle myself." Hector tapped her shoulder. "Who is this?" he asked pointing to Elsa briefly, her eyebrows twitched at the disrespect.

"My master." the blonde flinched inwardly at the way Abrielle said master.

"I have to go now but it was really nice meeting you." A dark vine of thought circled itself around Abrielle's mind causing her to hug Hector tightly surpising both him and Elsa.

He hugged her back and smirked as he saw Elsa's skin boiling.

"Goodbye Abe." he whispered his hand trailing down to her lower back.

That was Elsa's breaking point. To hear her special name pass this guy's lips, to see his dirty hand on her body. She had never been jealous before but her mind went blank as she pulled Abrielle back behind her and punched him in the jaw.

When Hector recovered he began to go for Elsa. He had no problem with punching someone who punched him first.

Abrielle squeezed in between them. "No please I'm sorry. She's...she's just had too much to drink. Are you okay?"

Hector rubbed his purple jaw. "Eh I've had worse. Listen Abe you deserve so much better than what this chic has to offer you." Elsa growled at this but remained wordless. "Her adreniline wore off to just mere agitation. Now all she wanted was to go home and cuddle Abrielle.

Hector glared at her one last time before leaving the lounge.

"Come on let's go home." Elsa sighed. "But you can't drive." the Feral pointed out following Elsa through the club. She saw Hector had returned to the club and was talking to a very sweet looking woman.

Abrielle couldn't help but smile. He was a nice guy who had a good personality d wasn't just some creep. Abrielle appriciated it. Elsa's voice brought her back.

"I can drive fine the others are still having fun and I don't want to disturbed any or them." She sniffled then went to the elevator.

The car ride was full of silence broken by Elsa's apology. "Abrielle I'm...sorry for punching your friend back there."

Abrielle huffed leaning her head against the window. "Elsa what you did was very petty and mean."

"Yes I know. I wouldn't have done that under normal circumstances. I guess I had a little too much...I...I'm also sorry for leaving you and not coming back."

Abrielle turned to the woman. "Elsa the only thing wrong about it is that you told you me you would be right back, but you don't have to care for me every second of every day. I can take care of myself I have been ever since I was taken from my dam."

When they got home all the couple wanted to do was get back on to their schedule. It was three-forty in the morning and both of them were exhausted. The only difference in their routine was Elsa skipping her night time read and going straight to bed.

X

Mufasa waited patiently in the dark abandoned office building entrance. He heard laughter resonate off the wall's but paid it no heed.

Out of the shadows a dark skinned woman with piercings, half shaven head, and a large black bang covering her yellow eyes. Mufasa regared her as she was adorned in a grey zebra stripped belly shirt and black leather.

"Hello Miss Shenzi." he greeted calmly.

"Just Shenzi boss boy. Now come on Scar is ready for you." she insereted a key into the what would seem broken elevator and took the lion all the way up to the top floor.

The top of the building was completely different from the dowstairs as it looked inhabited. The interior was mostly dark green and black with a splash of grey every now and then.

He saw different Feral's most of them were hyena because of the hyena's wily and rebellious nature.

He followed Shenzi to a his brother's office. She left him closing the double black doors. Mufasa saw a chair turned around from the desk which he guessed his brother was seated in.

Suddenly a sly voice sounded from behind him. "Why if it isnt my big brother descending from on the high of the city to mingle with the commoners of downtown." Scar moved to face his brother. His dark skin and leaner build comapared to Mufasa's lighter skin and more muscled body. He kept his black hair in flowing locks some were braided in Swahili beads, his green eyes could not be trusted Mufasa knew this.

"I already told you Kovu you are welcomed in my home anytime you like." Mufasa repeated but Scar frowned at the use of his real name.

"Why are you here brother?" he asked crossing his arms over his blood brown suit.

"I'm here to warn you about the Feral you have your eyes on."

"What about her? You cannot stop me from what I have planned for her."

"I will not stop you from reaching out to her, if she wants to help your cause the choice is her's but if she chooses to not help you then I will not allow you to force her into any of your schemes. Understood?" Mufasa's powerful voice nearly shook Scar's form but he refused to display this to his brother.

"Very well I will not force her but that doesn't mean I won't try my hardest to convince her of my cause." Scar countered. Mufasa breathed out heavily then nodded he turned to leave but stopped from the sound of Scar's voice.

"Oh brother we are prepared for what the future holds... Are you?"

The question hung in the air. Mufasa left the building knowing he would have to stay on his toes from whatever his brother was planning.

X

"ABE!" Elsa called while walking through the forest. "KITTEN!?"

Unbeknownst to her Abrielle was lazily lounging on branch right above her head watching her. The blonde was in a blue turtle neck sweater and khakis.

The cool early autumn wind blew through the trees succesfully tearing some dead leaves off of their branches. The forest had yet to fully change but colors were becoming more yellow to orange and soon red.

Elsa sighed her arms falling dejectedly to her sides. She was hoping that the Feral wasn't still mad at her for last night.

Abrielle continued to watch the blonde clumsily stumble around the forest floor.

Finally Abrielle decided to end Elsa's fruitless search and climb down.

Her paws silently padded down the tree's bark until she landed on a fallen log.

Elsa heard nothing and turned around to depart. When her eyes fell on the cat she jumped with surprise then let her hand fall on her chest.

"There you are.." she panted out approaching. "I was looking for you..I hope you're not still mad at me kitten." her voice turned soft as she put a gentle hand on Abrielle's head.

The cat's face remained stoic which worried Elsa. Her eyes began to downcast then suddenly the leopard dragged her large prickly tongue over her master's face.

Elsa squeeled out laughing while Abrielle jumped over her and crouched low, butt wiggling in the air.

Elsa took the playful hint and ran as fast as she could while Abrielle chased her down.

When Elsa made it to the stone wall that separated her property from the no-man's land she panted then looked around.

She must have out ran Abrielle. Feeling proud Elsa began looking around to find her Feral.

Abrielle smirked flickering her tail watching Elsa smugly head back. She never truly underestimated a human's eyesight until this day. How could someone miss a large grey cat that is right in front of them?

Letting out a low rumble from her chest Elsa stopped in her tracks eyes darting back and forth.

"Abe?" she began carefully. "You there?"

After a few minutes of total silence Abrielle silently pounced then gave a growl.

Elsa shrieked lightly falling on her back finally registering that she had nothing to fear.

"Oh you're wicked." She reprimanded doing her best to sit up with large cat sliding into her lap. She kissed Abrielle's furry head. "But also Oh so beautiful." she mumbled making Abrielle chuff lightly.

Elsa snuggled into the soft chest and ran her fingers through her fur. Abrielle rolled over mewling at the attention she was receiving, her long tail curled around Elsa who kissed her belly while scratching in all right places.

Then Abrielle got an idea. She didn't know if Elsa would like it but she could try. The leopard lifted up and planted her furred lips on Elsa's. Her azure orbs opened wide but then softened with a smile.

"Was that a kitty-kiss?" she giggled. Abrielle just nodded. She wanted to say more but in this form it was difficult to talk unless she really concentrated and her voice always felt scratchy against her throat. Most Ferals didn't care but she did.

They stayed like that for a little while until suddenly she felt Elsa's presence leave.

She opened one eye to see that the blonde had started off for the manor again so Abrielle got up and trailed after her.

X

Cinderella wiggled in her bean bag trying to get comfortable. She paused her game and looked around. Sighing she shifted, deciding to take a break from it.

The mouse scurried off in search of someone to entertain her.

Coming into a hallway she spotted Hans who was curled up in red ball sleeping. The mouse approached the fox nuzzling against his pointed muzzle.

The tiny little feeling awoke him. He lifted his head and smiled down at the mouse, but his smile quickly changed to a unamused look when he realized she woke him up. "Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

The little mouse let out a soft pout. "I'm lonely and bored." Cinderella said in a small voice.

"Mmm go play with Abrielle I'm sure she's hungry." Cinderella smacked his arm in reply to the snarky comment. Hans simply chuckled and shifted. The maid followed his example.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Cinderella hummed. "I'm gonna ask Elsa to let us get a day off tomorrow."

"Good but I'm gonna do the planning." Hans hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "We are a bit of a cliche coupla aren't we?" he asked playing with her hair.

"I think if you were a cat then it would be more of a cliche."The mouse responded.

"So basically if you were to hookup with Abrielle?"

Cinderella giggled at the thought. "Elsa would have my head if the idea ever crossed my mind."

Silence draped over them until Hans asked the question that had been troubling him since the night Cinderella smacked him.

"When are we going to have sex?" Cinderella's eyebrows went up at the crass wording but it didn't matter to Hans, he didn't like to beat around the bush.

His girlfriend sighed tugging is arm towards the couch. "I don't know Hans. I-i I just don't feel ready to give that part of myself up to you yet, I wanna give us more time." Hans nodded and kissed her deeply. He could wait his mind wouldn't let himself think it yet but his heart and soul knew he loved this woman and would never give her up.

X

"Hello?" Abrielle's ears twitched at Elsa's professional voice. That tone meant it was her job calling.

"What do you mean there's an emergency? What type of emergency?" Abrielle sighed and got up on all fours padding over to Elsa's desk then flop down heavily.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep and listen to Elsa work especially after their walk in the forest, but of course her human would drop everythin and swoop in to the rescue to help her incompetent employees."Who is the holder? What's their name?...what company are they from?...God you people are useless, why do I even pay you?" Elsa hung up agitated then turned to her companion but before she could open her mouth the leopard answered.

"You have to go into your office to fix whatever stupid mistake your employees made."

"Correction WE have to go into my office.." Abrielle's head lifted with a scowl as she shook out her fur. "Why do I have to go?" She whined

"Because I don't want to go on my own."

She let out a little groan and stood up following after her master.

X

When Elsa and Abrielle arrived at Elsa's job everything was in chaos. People were running here and there.

Abrielle began to panic slightly and pushed herself up against Elsa's leg chuffing, the older blonde however remained stoic.

They made it to Elsa's personal office to see a powerful looking man sitting in front of her desk.

Abrielle stopped in her tracks as the man turned and faced her. A twitch of his eyebrow is all he gave her, Elsa however was as usual unimpressed especially because he was a Feral.

"What are you doing in my office?" Her cold voice shot through the air aiming for the man. He stood and approached slowly.

"Ms. Dronning I represent a very confidential Swahili stock company that is owned by my brother's master. They would like me to present to you the offer of a merge." Elsa raised an eyebrow. She was tempted to just walk out but she was already here so might as well hear this possible scam artist out.

"Fine let's talk this over at my desk and make it quick." she replied sharply walking to her desk.

"Due to confidentiality I am going to have request that your Feral companion leave us." The man requested.

"Sir I hardly think you are in the position to be making requests..." Elsa sat down folding her hands on her desk.

Abrielle looked between them. This man made her uncomfortable, but his request at least gave her an excuse to mess about instead of sitting through the long meeting.

"It's fine Elsa I'll just go hangout with my good friend Snow White." The sarcasm in Abrielle's voice made Elsa chortle lightly then slightly nod her head.

Abrielle shifted then zoomed out of the office to the stairs heading straight for the roof.

Bursting through the door she ran to the edge of the building and looked on in the direction of the Northern mountain range which encased her home.

Her satisfied smile turned to a frown as her sharp precise hearing picked up the footsteps of three people.

She turned around to see three Ferals walking towards her with huge smiles on their faces. That was odd. There was only three yet she smelt many more.

She puffed herself out a bit and her stance went rigid at them but they didn't seem fazed by her dominant display.

"Well well look at what we have here Banzai just like what King said we'd find." The only female sounded while the other two laughed.

One of the males had a strange small machine full of green gas strapped to his chest, attached to it was a tubbing that he occasionally sucked on. It seemed to make him dilerious.

"By the way the King described her Shenzi I thought she'd be bigger." The second male looked to the delirious one of three who just shook his head with his large tongue hanging out drooling.

Abrielle raised her eyebrow at their apparent stupidity. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Shenzi raised a hand in the air shook it as her head bent down and her eyes closed. "One question at a time! One... at...a time...now this oh so charming hyena is Ed The Wise, and yes that is his real name. I am Shenzi the Beautiful..."she nodded her head towards the second male. "And this is Bonzia." He frowned at the obvious lack of title.

"Yeah we're here to bring you in to the King." Bonzia slurred while scratching himself.

Abrielle growled. "I'm not going anywhere with you." The confidence in her voice didn't waver.

"Oh dear you see that - that's not an option since it's not what my sources tell me." Shenzi shook her head looking at her watch.

"And who is this supposed source?" Abrielle asked getting ready to shift. She could easily best these jesters in any type of fight.

Shenzi pointed behind herself to an area shadowed by the sun's current position.

"They are."

Abrielle gasped as more than twenty hyenas and jackels emerged all showing teeth. A shadow casted over her making the leopard look up to see uncomfortably large vultures flying above head.

Her quick mind scanned for any possible escapes but came up empty. Her heart panged in her chest as she lowered her hackles surrendering.

Bonzia casually took out a strange long tube with tribal paintings that Abrielle eyed from caution laced with intrigue.

He put it to his lips and before Abrielle could blink blew into it at her direction.

Suddenly she felt a sharp stinging pain in her collarbone. She couldn't even lift up her hand to touch the affected area before her body fell limp against the concrete


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing she noticed was the smell. The thick stench of men's cologne and fire. Abrielle's neck felt numb, dull with pain.

She cranked her eyes open to reveal a dimly lit room warmed by a small fire. Her neck made it difficult to sit up but the Feral managed. She noticed that she was laid across a couch. She jolted more awake when she heard a voice sound from the corner.

The leopard saw the same man that was having a meeting with Elsa digging into a mini fridge fishing out an ice pack.

"I trust my Untamed were not too rough with you." Carefully he came closer and gave Abrielle the pack. She hesitated eyeing his hand cautiously so instead he rested it on the couch beside her.

Abrielle placed the ice on her neck gently the infected area she felt was swollen. Then her mind began piecing together bits of scattered information. He shifted into a sleek lion with a black mane, his eyes were welcoming yet scary at the same time.

"I take it you must be Kovu?" Abrielle guessed. The lion chuffed softly then sat on his haunches wrapping his tail around his large paws then replied with amusement.

"And I take it you must have already spoken to my big brother." His demeanor was so...inviting and yet mysterious. "I have an offer for you."

Abrielle huffed rolling her eyes. "Just like you had an offer for Elsa."

This made Scar smirk. "I just threw in some numbers from my brother's company and some useless facts, told her what she wanted to hear so I could hurry up and leave." He casually walked over to the door which Abrielle took notice that it was open. Her very first thought was to run.

"If you wish to leave then go. When I speak I require an open mind one without fear or doubt so don't waste my time." Abrielle looked to the door once more. She remained put. Knowing she had the option to leave eased her tensions.

Scar grinned. "Excellent choice. Now then I'll make this short and very simple. You may not be aware that your previous master Hades is deceased."

Abrielle's heart skipped a beat. "What?!" Her breathing quickened making Scar quirk his eyes at her reaction. A nasty lump seatled itself at the bottom of her stomach. Why did she feel this way?...it wasn't as if it was Elsa...oh God Elsa..

Her thoughts eased themselves since she never really cared for Hades personally, he was just her master but still he had been there since she was a cub.

Regaining her composure she straightened herself and signaled for Scar to continue.

"Well the Colosseum just went from bad to worse in the hands of Mr. Shadow and his accomplice Sher Khan." The name made Abrielle shudder with memories of their fight. The fight that thrusted her into the life she was living now.

"My spies tell me some of the morbid plans for hundreds of Ferals and he must be stopped."

Holding up a hand Abrielle interrupted. "But why do you need me?" At this Scar began pacing.

"Just think about it; The famous Abrielle once owned by Arendelle's most prestigious, Arendelle's champion breaks her chains and joins the Untamed bringing in millions of other followers for our cause...we would be unstoppable!" Scar ended sounding winded by the very power that would be unstoppable. Abrielle knew he wasn't telling her everything.

"There has to be more to it than just that." Abrielle pointed out impressing the lion with how perceptive she was.

He chuckled. "Well nothing gets by you does it excellent I like them sharp but yes our overall plan goes far beyond the Colosseum that would be just a asset." For some reason Abrielle felt the urge to alter her human form so she did.

Once Scar saw that the leopard was comfortable he began to go into the entrails of what he had in mind for the future. "Now let's begin with a question. Tell me are humans apex predators?"

"Yes." Abrielle answered.

"Mmhm why?"

Abrielle had to think for a minute. "Because…they are not preyed upon by other animals."

"Exactly. There is a scale of trophics showing where each creature goes on the food chain so first would be the producers plants and such then the herb eaters deer and antelope and then us. Then another lower level of carnivore then… rats and pigs…and humans." Abrielle noticed the way he said the word human with amusement and a hint of disgust.

"So you see Abrielle Humans have put themselves on a pedstal that they do not belong on nor deserve so it is up to us Ferals to bring them back down to where they should be. Maybe that is why we exist in the first place, the perfect combination of human and animal."

She never thought about it that way but now that she got to thinking Abrielle really couldn't think of anything that humans had that would naturally put them on top. "But what about their minds that is what puts humans on top!"

Scar looked unimpressed. "You mean the same exact mind of intelligence that we posses?" It was true Ferals if they tried they could be just as smart and innovative as their human cousins.

"Imagine Abrielle what it would be like to rule over them as they do to us. To dominate them. To have them beneath us, all would be right there would be no more suffering." A shiver took over Abrielle's spine as images of Elsa underneath her while they coupled together in a tangle of mating limbs. She found herself closing her eyes to get a clearer viewing of herself fucking Elsa who lay helplessly enraptured in pleasure.

Scar smirked as he made his final move to solidify the allegiance of the Bestiarius. He stalked over to Abrielle who was busy imagining all of the lewd things she would do to a certain blonde.

"She would be yours Abrielle and yours alone. She would be the one depending on you for her care looking up instead of down at you." Opening her eyes Abrielle shook her head as if storing the thoughts away for private uses. A inner war began within her mind. One side wanting an alternative while the other side wanting to put an end to humans smug nature reminding them where they belong.

Both Ferals shifted while Scar kept his gaze on Abrielle. No words were passed but her loyalty sold by a single given nod earning a fang filled smile from the lion.

He walked over to the mantel that was above the fire place and opened a small chest like box taking out a phone. Reaching out his hand for her to take it but still not moving from his place. Abrielle paused for moment then conceded and walked over hesitantly taking the device.

Without another word she stared into his green eyes questioning her decision before walking out. Just like he promised none of his cronies or whatever he wanted to call them bothered her in anyway. At first she found it difficult to navigate the dark hallways but found her way out through an elevator. Abrielle guessed that the exit would be on the G floor and she found herself in a old garage.

On the street she looked up to the building she was just in to see it seemed abandoned, devoid of life, dead. The leopard also took notice that it was now night time. Yup Elsa was definitely going to kill her.

Now how was she to get home? Looking around the Feral found no alternative that didn't involve money that she didn't have.

"Well walking it is then." Abrielle shifted into her four legged form to move faster and began her walk to Elsa's job. She decided to use that as a starting point since she could find her way back to the manor from there easily. It would just take a while.

Street after street she turned and trotted receiving all types of gazes and stares. Some were questioning, some held fear, and some disgust. Abrielle didn't care she had one goal and was focusing on that and only that. In-fact she was so focused that she didn't even notice the upcoming police car that began to slowly follow her.

Abrielle jumped when they honked at her and turned on their sirens. Knowing better than to run the paranoid side of her feared that it was due to her run in with the Untamed

The policewoman stepped out of the car and approached slowly. She held a picture and looked at it then back at Abrielle.

"Are you Abrielle?" she asked in a hard voice.

Abrielle simply nodded. The police officer noticeably sighed in relief.

"Come on then your owner is worried sick about you practically having every police officer in Arendelle out looking for you." Abrielle's heart slowed significantly but she still had to face Elsa's wrath. Abrielle slumped slightly and hopped into the back of the police vehicle a part of her relieved that she now didn't have to walk.

X

Abrielle had seen Elsa happy, irritated, frightened, she had seen Elsa act childish, hell she had even seen Elsa when she was horny but she wasn't prepared for the red faced blonde haired demon that was awaiting her.

As the pulled into the manor a brick of dread settled itself in Abrielle's stomach.

"Come on fluff butt." The police quipped getting out and opening the door for her. There atop the stairs stood Elsa with her arms crossed and face deceivingly placid. She descended slowly facing the police officer first completely ignoring Abrielle.

"I found her Ma'am just wondering around on the streets." The officer explained Elsa nodded gave her a weak grin.

"Well thank you for bringing her home..back where she belongs. I appreciate it." Abrielle shuttered at the tone Elsa used it held a promise that she couldn't quite understand.

She kept her head down and ears pulled back. Once the police officer drove off Elsa turned around and walked back up stairs Abrielle of course followed after her in silence until they reached Elsa's office.

A gulp went down Abrielle's throat as Elsa closed the door. Elsa's anger unsettled Abrielle since to the plain eye she seemed completely calm but the leopard could sense that her master was truly raging. They sat in silence until Abrielle thought up an excuse to maybe placate the seething blonde.

"Elsa I'm sorry I caused such a fuss but-" Before she could finish Elsa interrupted her with just one finger that was raised and meant one thing, Abrielle was not allowed to speak at all during this conversation.

When Elsa spoke her words though not hurtful stabbed Abrielle in the chest with a chill. "Now Abrielle when you speak I want you to tell me where you were, who you were with, and what your were doing and then you will silence yourself. I don't want any excuses just answers…understood?" What else could Abrielle do but nod her head?

Elsa sat down on armchair and signaled for her to begin.

"I was just walking around the city." Abrielle was about to go into a babble that would help but she stopped herself and looked to Elsa who was sitting casually her whole demeanor calm but her eyes told a different story. The blue fractals were now a deep blue that one would only see at the bottom half of a glacier in the sea.

"I was was just walking lost my way and was with no one." Abrielle finished.

Elsa stood and stalked over to Abrielle. Her stature and presence causing fear to rise up from the floor and entrap the leopard. For once in her life Abrielle felt like prey and it thrilled her to no end.

"Now while you were frolicking through the city without a care I had a panic attack when I realized you were gone. I searched for you everywhere. Then I had to cancel a important board meeting to look for you!" Elsa sharply pointed at her making Abrielle flinch. She had no idea Elsa cared that much. Elsa turned away from Abrielle rubbing her forehead.

"Then I call the entire fucking Precinct and get admitted into the hospital for not being able to breath and fainting because the very idea of you being hurt or…or stolen or worse..." Elsa seemed so menacing then for a split second she remembered what Scar said to her. How inferior humans were to Ferals in strength and other qualities. If she wanted she could seriously injure Elsa with ease and yet a part of her nature just wanted to curl tail and roll over to woman. So that is exactly what she did.

Elsa watched as the leopard rolled onto her back and began scooting closer to her.

With a sigh Elsa shook her head. "Shift Abrielle." without hesitation the Feral obeyed standing but still trying seem smaller.

"Abrielle what you did today was unacceptable and I need to make sure you never do it again."

"But I am sorry." Abrielle began but stopped when Elsa held up a hand.

"I know you are but I need to make sure you never do it again." Taking a breath Elsa seemed to be bracing herself.

Abrielle grew worried. What if she got the control collar again?

"I'm going to spank you." Abrielle tilted her head. Huh, she didn't really know how she felt about this.

"I.. It's just that I see it as a last resort and a absolute way to get my message across so come on."

Abrielle followed her master to her bedroom and closed the door. Elsa sat on the bed and placed her palms on both her knees then waved Abrielle over with her head.

Abrielle began to go over then stopped. Why was she going through with this? Getting spanked like some unruly child. Her stubbornness got the better of her deciding that she didn't want to get spanked at this particular moment.

"No." The response made Elsa look up with an expression of slight disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Abrielle sassed crossing her arms.

"Abrielle I uh I think you're a little mixed up." Elsa chuckled darkly standing up from the bed. "I'm not asking you I am telling you. There is no discussion. No debate. Come. Here." Elsa pointed to the ground right in front of her but Abrielle liked this, teasing the inner beast that seemed to be inside of Elsa to come out and play.

"No. If you wanna spank me you come over here." Abrielle copied Elsa's action.

"Abrielle come here. I have rules you broke one of those rules and now you're going to be punished." Elsa explained. With the way her jaw was clenching Abrielle could tell she was about to loose her patience.

"Then punish me…Elsa." The deliberate tone Abrielle used was not only disrespectful but also defiant. Elsa shook her head and stalked over to Abrielle.

She knew the leopard was edging her on but she didn't care.

Once the blonde reached the younger girl Abrielle met her stare. A deep growl ruptured from Elsa's chest into her throat. Her eyes shined embracing Abrielle's challenge then suddenly she roughly picked Abrielle up and threw her over her shoulder and quickly threw her onto the bed.

Climbing up Abrielle's breath hitched at the thrill of being stalked by the blonde. Elsa fit the part of a predator perfectly. When she finally ascended up to Abrielle's body Elsa grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over pulling her hips up and pants down.

Elsa wasn't prepared to see Abrielle's two round globes so suddenly. She palmed the flesh in her hand gently squeezing drawing out a moan from the girl beneath her. It seemed the blonde was in a trance when she bent down and gently kissed Abrielle's pert derrière.

A purr clawed its way from the Leopard's throat causing the Feral to relax and push her behind further into Elsa enjoying her attentions.

Instantly the hand and warm lips were gone and replaced with a sharp smack that would surely leave a red mark.

"Ah!" Abrielle cried out not from the pain but from the unexpected change in physical contact. Another strike slammed down on her bottom withdrawing more of a moan while Elsa placed her other hand on the nape of Abrielle's neck firmly, using her hips to keep her still.

With Elsa's hand clutching her neck Abrielle's instincts drove her to stay very still making her still exposed ears fold back.

Elsa gave two more firm swats and stopped, panting she once again returned to her first treatment to Abrielle's ass.

She hummed to herself listening to Abrielle's purring finally turning her Feral over. Abrielle looked into Elsa's eyes again this time without a challenge something else was present.

Abrielle's pupils dilated as she began to rub her head against Elsa's in a flirtatious manner.

Abrielle had no idea what obligated her to begin grinding against her master but right now she didn't care all she cared about was getting a receptive response from Elsa who noticed that the Feral's eyes had turned to slits.

Elsa groaned with frustration as her restraint slowly slipped along with her two fingers as well from Abrielle's ass to her now swollen lips between her hips.

Elsa gasped as she felt them then pushed an adventurous digit between them and felt how moistened and ready Abrielle was for her.

"Oh Kitten." The young heiress groaned shoving her face into Abrielle's hair.

"Elsaaaa… please." Abrielle begged bucking her hips against Elsa's now painful erection. The Feral kicked off the rest of her pants and undergarments and looked Elsa in the eye pleading.

The older woman's hand involuntarily moved to her khakis' buckle and undid her trousers. Abrielle took the liberty of helping her remove the irritating clothing.

Then Elsa's mind began thinking about the girls and guys she had before Abrielle. Was she really about to go back on her plan, deflowering the girl she loved? There was that word again…did Elsa love her?

Elsa looked down, seeing Abrielle vulnerable and frustrated looking to Elsa as if she was her saving grace. The word yes went through her head without a doubt.

Elsa wouldn't treat Abrielle like she did the others, she would be patient and delicate but she couldn't leave the both of them like this. Her own cock jumping and twitching as if electric bolts were going through it and Abrielle a dripping mess.

Elsa began descending down Abrielle's body making the cat whine out.

"Where ya going?" she complained. Elsa chuckled and ran a hand down her cheek. "Shh shh trust me okay?" Abrielle hesitated then gave a tentative nod.

Elsa continued until she came face to face with Abrielle's silver patch of short hair that covered the middle of her pelvis.

Elsa ran her fingers through the soft curls drawing out a particularly loud purr from her leopard.

Abrielle gasped arching her back when she felt her blonde master begin making out with her nether lips causing her to wrap her legs around Elsa's shoulders.

The woman smirked taking one hand and gripping Abrielle's thigh tightly. "Patience Kitten." she warned.

Her tongue slipped into Abrielle's soaked cavern caressing her inner labia drawing out a cry like mewl from the girl.

The younger's hands slipped into Elsa's blonde locks trying to bring her closer. Never had Abrielle felt this way, never had her face felt so hot nor her legs tingle making her toes curl.

Elsa was quite thoroughly enjoying herself as well while she wrapped her whole arm around Abrielle's leg bracing herself. Finally confident that the Feral would not be able to buck her off with her impressive strength Elsa latched her lips around Abrielle's love bud causing her to go into a euphoria that she could not hold still for. She wiggled and squirmed gripping the headboard above, pushing her body up with her legs but Elsa remained firmly attached. It was odd, she wanted to get away from the feeling that made her stomach twirl but didn't wish for it to stop.

The blonde was taking no prisoners as she completely ravished the girl beneath her with all the skill she had learned assisted with complex twist of her tongue.

"Elsa please I don't know what's happening!" Abrielle cried growing freighted of what was taking over. She couldn't open her eyes and her arms felt stiff and weak at the same time.

Elsa didn't answer knowing her Kitten was close.

Abrielle gave out one more good resistant jerk and slumped to the bed when the floodgates of pleasure opened and waved over her body stealing a strangled noise from her throat.

Elsa removed herself from Abrielle's legs closing them and climbed up joining her on the pillows. Abrielle panted laying limp trying to gather what was scattered during her release.

Elsa kissed her gently making her giggle.

"That was….I…I wished we had done that sooner." Elsa laughed at the response.

After a few minutes she rolled onto her back looking to Abrielle expectantly. "My turn Kitten." She smirked at Abrielle whose eyes expanded to great widths.

Abrielle turned and looked at the tent and gulped. The scent that was emanating from Elsa's shorts was so enticing but…what if she messed up?

Elsa noticed the apprehension and sighed. "Kitten, Loveylove you don't have to if you don't want to okay?" Elsa cooed kissing her temple.

Abrielle sat shaking her head. "No I want to. Believe me I want to it's just…." Twiddling her thumbs she continued. "I'm afraid I'll mess up."

Elsa eyes softened when she grabbed Abrielle's hand kissing it softly. "Oh Kitten it's okay. I can teach you."

Abrielle nodded then carefully moved the waistband of Elsa's shorts down. Elsa however sat up and leaned against the head board of the bed.

Abrielle didn't know what she was expecting she had seen a few before at the Colosseum but somehow Elsa's was different. Bigger than what she had expected to be on a female. It matched Elsa's complexion with a red tint to it and a slight curve. Her two balls beneath it were pink and twitching.

"Okay now.." Elsa took a gulp and wrapped Abrielle's hand at her base. "Okay now just go up and down like this." she instructed placing her hand over Abrielle's she moved it until her foreskin peeled back revealing her glands that leaked a clear liquid.

Abrielle couldn't resist the urge and bent down giving the head a quick lick hitching Elsa's breath.

"Slow down Kitten." Elsa chuckled. "Now just open your mouth and suck on it while moving your head up and do-" before Elsa could finish Abrielle bent over and took in as much as her mouth would allow.

"Don't choke yourself now!" Elsa warned then leaned her head back groaning.

"Oh yeah Kitt- AH!" She yelped jerking. "Hey hey hey no teeth okay oh god especially yours." They struggled with many things in the last five minutes. Between Abrielle squeezing to hard to accidentally biting Elsa to hitting her in the balls.

"Okay here stop." Abrielle sat up looking disappointed until Elsa came up with an idea.

"Up get out of the bed." Elsa did as well while Abrielle stood tentatively waiting for instruction. Elsa pushed her down by the shoulders to her knees.

She then guided herself into Abrielle's mouth. "Don't move alright Kitten?" Abrielle nodded a little holding very still.

Elsa's hips began moving slightly in and out of the Leopard's jaws. Soon she became more bold moving her hands behind Abrielle's head while humping at her mouth.

She kept in the back of her mind to be careful but that didn't stop her hips moving erratically and sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Oh fuck…Kitten." She harshly breathed out. "Ah." The thought of being inside of Abrielle's warm, wet, welcoming mouth made Elsa's whole body clench up in delight.

"A-Abrielle! Please take it!" Elsa pleaded desperately. The request made Abrielle's eyebrow quirk. Take what exactly?

Her question was immediately answered by the surprise feeling of a warm slick substance pouring into her mouth from Elsa's tip.

"Ahh! Uuhhhn!" Elsa grunted her fingers entangling themselves in Abrielle's hair. "Take it Kitten take it take it.…take it." Elsa breathed out pushing her hips to the Feral's face.

Abrielle's instincts wanted to refuse the liquid future that should have been injected into her properly feeling a lose at the huge waste but her heart swallowed almost all of it wanting to please Elsa.

Elsa finally sat down onto the bed with a huff. Her legs felt like jelly and her sweater was disheveled while the rest of her felt pleasantly warm and sleepy. She looked down at Abrielle who was still kneeling and laughed. "Come here Kitten." Abrielle climbed into her lap.

"Look at you. I made a mess huh?" She cooed using her thumb to wipe remnants of herself off of the corner of Abrielle's lips, wiping it into the sheets.

"I think a nap is in order." Elsa mumbled leaning back into the pillows of the bed with Abrielle in her arms.

The girl kissed Elsa's jaw and snuggled into her human. She was exhausted, her focus was Elsa and only Elsa.

No thoughts of the Untamed or Unbroken or Un anything. She only dreampt of what mattered and what mattered was Elsa.


	20. Chapter 20

Her whiskers twitched at the irritate that kept poking at her cheeks. She swatted blindly hoping to get rid it but it seemed it would not be deterred. It was when she felt a particularly hard jab that she sat upright hissing. A soft voice quickly spoke up less they get severed by the viscous daggers that resided within Abrielle's paws. "Whoa kitten! Hey there." The Feral groaned blinking away the sleep crust from her eyes, slowly Elsa's blonde braided hair came into visage followed by her azure eyes.

Abrielle yawned showing off her fangs she felt a finger probe at one drawing up a giggle from her throat. She playfully rolled over pushing a large paw against Elsa's thigh. The woman ran her fingers through the soft fur silently thanking Cinderella for the conditioning she had added to Abrielle's routine. Pressing her face into her soft belly Elsa began to mumble. "So, I came to find you because I need you to sit in my office with me since it can get so darn lonely." She felt the girl change to her skin side then digits twirl in her platinum locks. "Well I'm flattered, but I'm not the only Feral here you know. There's Marc, Hans, Cinderella." Elsa interjected the coy answer with a pout. "Yes, but I don't want a Marc or a Hans or a Cinderella; I want a Abrielle."

Abrielle shrugged her shoulder with dispiritedness. "Go buy one, I'm sleeping." She tried to turn over but Elsa with a smirk and raised brow grabbed her wrist, spanning their hips together. No words were needed to convince Abrielle when her master coupled their lips together in a slow, profound kiss. Abrielle mewled sinking into Elsa's delicious snare.

Fully coerced Abrielle allowed Elsa to lift them both from the floor and lead her to her office. She practically tugged the girl in eagerly closing the door. She reunited their tongues while her busy hands traveled the length of the leopard's figure settling on her posterior giving it a squeeze that sent Abrielle's center into a rushing turmoil.

Elsa shoved her nose into her silvery soft hair inhaling. "You're so yummy." She muttered walking backwards aiming for the lounge chair. Abrielle allowed Elsa to push her down devouring her neck.

XXX

"Elsa the car is read- oh god." Hans froze in the doorway blinking away the burning sensation from his eyes at the sight before him. Elsa sat up righting herself from atop Abrielle who's cheeks were flushed crimson. Abrielle not seeing the problem sat up planting a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "Hey Hans is the car ready?" Hans decided to not make the situation any more embarrassing coughed into a closed fist grunting to himself as he exited the office.

"Elsa, do we have to go?" Abrielle whined nuzzling underneath the young CEO's chin. Elsa sighed stretching. "Afraid so kitten come on let's go get you ready." She slapped the younger's thigh playfully, standing up.

Elsa handed Abrielle over to Cinderella much to the Feral's dismay. When she was ready she met Elsa in the foyer, while she could appreciate the classy looking blue and white women's suit Elsa was adorned in she hated her this stupid white bow around her neck.

When Elsa's eyes fell upon her she smiled brightly. "Well don't you look like a present." She chimed.

"Considered this an early birthday gift." Cinderella retorted walking down the steps. She fluffed up the large bow on the miserable cat's neck. Elsa opened the door for Abrielle, as she walked by the woman could hear her growling in her chest as she walked by.

"Abe, knock it off!" Ela barked turning her eyes away from the road to glare at Abrielle who took to fidgeting with her blue sweater dress. "I don't like this outfit." She complained squirming in the tight fitted clothes. At least the grey leggings were comfortable.

"Listen kitten this is a very important meeting for me and I need to know now that you'll behave and won't stir any trouble." After hearing nothing but silence Elsa decided to add on a little incentive. "If you do behave we can get fries on the way home…" When she saw Abrielle stiffen with excitement she decided to add extra icing to this already sweetened cake. "Maybe if you're _extra_ good we can have a little fun when we get home."

"Alright I'll behave!" The Feral cried out from the dizzying offer. The rest of the car ride was quietly pleasant enough for Abrielle to doze and finish the nap that Elsa ended a bit too early before.

"Kitten?" Abrielle opened her eyes at the soft call and gentle touch on the shoulder. She turned to face Elsa with a sour face and growl. Elsa chuckled at the sight gesturing to the area around them. "We're here kitty. Come on." She unbuckled the droggy, yawing Abrielle allowing her to regain some bearings. She looked around at the property they were parked in. It was huge a tad bit smaller than Elsa's manor but more extravagant and prodigal. There were two rows of fountains going down the path of to the grand doorways. Elsa seemed to know her way around so Abrielle shifted taking a scratch at her bow collar and followed her master to the front double doors.

Ringing the bell a young man answered in a tailored suit. "Ms. Dronning ma'am, Mr. King is in the gardens-"His eyes fell to the leopard at her side causing a single brow to twitch upon his forehead.

"Is there a problem?" Elsa interrupted his nervous gaze with a cold character. He quickly recovered clearing his throat. "Certainly not madam ah this way please." He bowed then turned keeping his pace slow for the guests to follow easily, however his rhythm of walking deemed to slow for the fast-paced business woman who walked in front of in a long gait. Abrielle looked to a table that had a large intricately decorated Neptune vase. She approached it with an interested gaze. She wiggled her bum before jumping up to the table investigating the piece of art work closely.

The butler took notice of the Feral's absence and looked behind him to see the horrific sight of the creature putting a soft paw on the vase. Elsa turned at the sound of his pathetic cry as he tried to rush over to usher the cat away from the precious piece. His squeal caused Abrielle to jump at his abrupt behavior she hissed getting down. Her long tail knocked the vase to the floor shattering it to an almost dust like state.

Elsa watched the scene unfold calmly huffing air through her noise. Abrielle ran to her taking refuge between her legs. The leopard looked up at her master with pleading eyes for forgiveness. Elsa gave her a simple soft expression relaxing Abrielle's nerves. She then turned her attention to the crying man who hovered over the mess.

"This was a priceless collection of Neptune's centerpiece!" He wailed in horror, he looked up red faced eyes zeroing in on the little monster hiding behind the heiress. "That-that- little beast destroyed one of Mr. King's unique works!" He charged for them angrily but Elsa remained unruffled albeit a little irritated. "Mr. King is an understanding man, I know him well, bill me." She turned away from the flustered man, she could find her way to the gardens and did not have time for this ridiculousness.

"Ms. Dronning it is not that simple!" The butler made a huge mistake of grabbing the heiress' elbow setting Abrielle off. She snarled at him moving between him and Elsa readying to aim for his throat. Her black and blue daggers targeted his neck making him gulping covering it fearfully.

"Abrielle." Elsa uttered sharply, Abrielle shook, the battle within her if she would obey her master or not grew less violent then when she had first started living with Elsa allowing the more compliant side to easily win. She huffed returning the woman's side.

"You have just lost your job sir, dare to even think of touching me again and you will lose that hand quicker than you could ever make it to the unemployment line." With that Elsa continued her way to the gardens leaving the butler trembling.

Again it seemed that even the back of the house was dominated by large fountain pools. On the patio where who appeared to be Elsa's clients sitting around a pretty white table that had a plethora of treats and snacks.

Elsa drew near with a professional smile, she was greeted in a hug by a woman dress in a nearly see through black and white sparkling dress and large sunhat. "Elsa darling, we feared you wouldn't make it," Elsa held still stiffly waiting for the exuberant woman to let her go. "Hello Ella," she greeted then when released turned to the other four seated at the table. "Mr. king, Mr. Sultan, Maleficent." They all nodded their heads to her in respect. Mr. King stood up and pulled a chair out for the duchess which she gratefully took. When Cruella's eyes fell upon the Feral she gaped and rushed over reaching to run her fingers through her fur. Before a growl could rumble from her throat Elsa gave Abrielle a warning glance, so she quickly swallowed it allowing the women to fawn over her.

"My god…" Cruella said exasperated touching Abrielle's head as if it was the most precious treasures. "This coat, wha- how marvelous." She whispered but was interpreted by a loud cough.

"If we may Ms. Deville begin please. Elsa, can we trust your Feral to behave with her combative history with the others?" Maleficent asked with her usual mild manner demeanor. Elsa looked to her in an almost identical conduct, watching the exchange felt similar to witnessing an iceberg collide into a black boulder yet both women had a mutual respect for the other and despite the chilling ambiance surrounding them they were quite comfortable together. Elsa turned her gaze to Abrielle. "Can I?" It was more of a command than a question to which Abrielle nodded her head mutely.

"Well then, I'll go take her and make sure everything goes well." Sultan offered standing. Abrielle followed the stout man to the back of the gardens through a gate to an impossibly large pool that seemed to have no bottom. There was a large black bird perched on a tree branch watching a tiger paddle back and forth racing with a Dalmatian upon the shore who was barking happily.

"Have fun my dear." Mr. Sultan patted Abrielle's head softly then turned to leave. She turned from the gate to see that the other Ferals took notice of her presence, she took a breath and approached doing her best to look as friendly and inviting as possible. The Dalmatian looked to her friends then trotted up to her tail wagging.

"Hello there," she greeted in a sweet soft tone then shifted. "My name is Anita." Abrielle shifted wringing her fingers, she gulped then offered her hand which Anita took then she continued. "I know who you are You're Abrielle the Bestiarius! I can't believe I'm meeting a celebrity!" She admired bouncing a little.

Abrielle winced, she really hoped none of these Ferals would recognize her. "Well I uh- you know I guess, but erm I'm only local hehe." She shrugged trying to not make a big deal about it but it seemed Anita had other plans as she called her friends over. The tiger shook out her fur changing to her skin side clad in a bikini and approach with the black bird landing upon her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the bird's feathers. Her face went from dulled boredom to complete astonishment when she got a closer look at Abrielle as her pace quickened.

"You-she?" She stuttered then clapped happily when Anita gave a confirming nod. Abrielle perked up a bit with a half-smile. "Oh, my god! I mean I watched in the news that Ms. Dronning had taken you- I mean well I know you're retired but it would honor me if you sparred with me." Anita cleared her throat with a playfully reprimanding stare reminding the tan girl of her manners. "Oh, right my name is Jasmine." Abrielle shook her hand amiable nature.

"The fowl hanging out on my shoulder is Aurora who is for some reason refusing to change." Jasmine pointed to the bird who cawed then flew to the top of Abrielle's head. Her talons felt nice scratching her scalp. The girl's chuckled then led Abrielle to the pool chairs offering a tall beaker of lemonade.

"Thanks." She quipped taking a sip. They sat asking her dozens of questions like what it was like to be a "celebrity", Abrielle decided to not give them the sob story of what life was truly like within the Colosseum. The picture painted to the public was that of glam and luxury and for some that was true but Abrielle had not ended up on the receiving end. So, she painted a tale of a lavish lifestyle making the girls ooh and ahh bright eyed.

"Let's dance!" Jasmine cheered edging Aurora into shifting, the blonde grabbed Anita and began dancing to the beat of the music playing on the radio. Abrielle would have remained content on watching had she not been dragged to her feet by Jasmine who bumped their hips together. Abrielle awkwardly swayed to the sounds unsure of what she was doing. Her new acquaintances whooped and hooted encouraging her. She giggled growing more comfortable, she was happy Elsa had brought her these girls were so pleasant and free. It made her a little envious of the wonderful life they must have lived.

A large splash made the cat jump and slit her eyes. Anita rolled her eyes. "Please meet our host." She gave a dramatic bow towards the pool, while Aurora pushed her shoulders toward the water. She carefully stepped to the edge and peeped in but before she could even see her reflection something grasped her pulling the leopard into the depths.

Abrielle reappeared coughing and sputtering and looked to her new friends for help but the girls simply clapped. "Go easy on princess!" Aurora hollered between cupped hands.

Abrielle was tugged beneath the surface once more. She held her breath and looked around to see a fin zip by. She spun around to see a beautiful dolphin adorned in green and purple trimmings. Her skin shimmered as she flipped and twirled. Abrielle got an eyeful of just how deep this pool was and it worried her slightly.

The dolphin bumped her back, she waited for it to come by again and grabbed the dorsal fin. When it felt that the girl had latched on she began swimming faster to the surface. She breached powerfully soaring into the air, "Way to show off Ariel!" Jasmine called as they passed by. Abrielle took a gulp of when Ariel gracefully dove back into the water.

This time she swam deeper and deeper until she found a large hole then swam through it. The tunnel was alit with lights aligning on both sides. Abrielle looked back then forward, her lungs began to burn when Ariel surfaced again in a different indoor pool area but the girl didn't have enough time to look around before they went under through a different tunnel, this one however was glass and seemed to run through the house.

Ariel swam up to a small pond allowing Abrielle to catch her breath, pulling herself from the water she sat on the edge and surveyed her surroundings to see she was in a…a bedroom? It was decorated green, purple, and red with drapes, seashells and coral.

"Whew, I made it!" A whimsically beautiful voice chimed. Abrielle turned to it causing her lungs to hitch at the soaking wet redhead smirking in her direction. "Usually I can't swim the tunnel that fast, luckily you didn't drown." Ariel giggled standing, she vanished behind a dressing screen losing her bikini and replacing it with a purple blouse and turquois shorts.

"Since you got an earful already from the girls I won't gush and hype your character up." She chortled handing Abrielle a towel and a t-shirt with jeans. The leopard retreated to the screen to quickly dry off and change joining Ariel in the hallway. Straightening from the wall she was leaning against Abrielle found it easy to relax around this non-aggressive easy going female.

"Sooo.." Abrielle droned following her down the corridor. "It's just you and Mr. King living here?" Ariel shook her head opening a random door revealing a girl's bedroom. "My father had six daughters then about eight years before mother died they adopted me." Abrielle nodded observed the family pictures of the girls and their parents looking like a very large perfect family. It made her wonder what it would have been like if she hadn't been taken from her dam at eight weeks old, if she had known who sired her. What would it be like to have parents?

She shrugged her shoulders not feeling sorrow or a longing just the faint hint of curiosity and went continued allowing Ariel to give her a tour of the mansion. It was lovely ocean centric but in a well-planned décor and interior.

When the two Ferals made it back to the garden Abrielle was put on alarm when her ears were torn into by a loud roar. Ariel joined the others sitting in the grass ready to watch the show.

The retired Bestiarius shifted hissing fiercely at the threat steadying her stance as the tiger pounced.


End file.
